TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES
by Kaho
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah foto Sakura diambang kematian./"Berikan data itu, dan kami akan melindungimu selama 3 bulan."/"Mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal di salah satu kamar mereka."/"Aku memilih Sasuke kurasa."/Based on game with the same title. chapter 9 up! mind to RNR?
1. Chapter 1

**TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate: M**

* * *

 **typo, eyd berantakan, ooc**

* * *

.

.

.

Di persimpangan jalan pusat kota Konoha seperti biasanya telah dipenuhi dengan banyak wanita dan pria dari segala umur yang berlalu lalang untuk mengawali hari. Beberapa mereka terus berjalan sangat cepat tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, namun beberapa dari mereka sesekali menoleh dan adapula yang berhenti untuk melihat berita yang sedang disiarkan pada setiap layar besar di beberapa bangunan.

" _Menurut berita di koran pagi ini, mantan perdana menteri Orochimaru kemungkinan akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengikuti pemilu yang akan diadakan bulan depan..."_

 _Ini dia!_ Seorang gadis mengepalkan tangannya antusias. Foto yang berhasil dia ambil secara rahasia saat rapat antara mantan perdana menteri dan kepala sekretaris kabinet telah diterima dan sekarang sudah tersebar ke semua media. Sudah setahun semenjak dia menjadi seorang _freelance photographer_. Dan dia akhirnya berhasil membuat fotonya dipajang di halaman paling depan pada koran pagi ini.

 _ **Drrrt drrrt**_

 _Hm?_ Sakura bergumam sambil mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. _Sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.?_

 _Berikan data foto yang kau ambil dari rapat rahasia itu._

 _Apa ini?_ _Siapa yang mengirimiku pesan ini?_ Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, terlebih dia tidak mengerti apa dengan maksudnya untuk memberikan data fotonya, padahal foto tersebut sudah tersebar keseluruh kota.

"Ah, sial! Aku akan terlambat rapat!" Sakura memasukkan kembali ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan kemudian berlari ke kantor yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Whew. Hampir saja.._ Sakura merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya kemudian mulai masuk kedalam gedung. Hari ini dia ada rapat dengan Kankuro salah satu seorang editor dari departemen L _ife and Style_. Sakura menarik napasnya lalu masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai 3.

"Tolong tahan liftnya!"

Sakura menahan liftnya saat melihat seorang pria berlari panik menuju kearahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Pria itu menyeka keringatnya sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura.

"Tentu." Sakura mengangguk sambil terus menatap kagum kearah pria yang baru saja masuk.

 _Woaaa, dia terlihat mengagumkan._ Sakura menganga. _Dan dia juga tampan. Huh, tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria ini disuatu tempat._

"..." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tak lama setelah itu dia terdengar menjentikkan jarinya.

 _Oh iya aku ingat. Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori, aktor yan sangat populer!_ _Ya tuhan, aku sedang berada berdua di dalam lift bersama seorang aktor!_ Sakura mulai bergerak panik sambil sesekali melirik kearah sang aktor yang masih melihat kearahnya. Dan entah mengapa udara di dalam lift kian lama kian panas, beberapa kali Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dan mengipatkan tangannya. Dan setelah keadaan yang aneh tetapi menggembirakan berlangsung bunyi _'ding'_ akhirnya membuyarkannya, membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai 3. _Sial, sekarang aku harus keluar._ Umpat Sakura sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan sang aktor di belakang.

"Tunggu."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasori memendek jarang antara keduanya.

"A-apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sentuhan halus tangan Sasori di lehernya membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Sudah selesai." Ujar Sasori, "krahmu berantakan."

"O-oh, terima kasih."

"Tentu.."

Sakura menghela napasnya kemudian kembali berjalan. Dia tidak percaya bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Sakura menyentuh lehernya yang masih terasa panas.. _Dia memiliki aroma yang manis, dan kehadiran yang menakjubkan. Itu baru namanya selebritis!_

"Oh, disini kau rupanya, Sakura." Kankuro berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, dimana kita rapat hari ini?"

"Aku mengadakannya di ruang nomor 503. Bisa kau kesana dulu?"

"Baik."

Sakura kembali berjalan ke ruang paling belakang dimana ruang nomor 503 berada. Saat sampai seorang pria sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan penampilan serba hitamnya, tak ingin terlalu lama membuang banyak waktu dia segera masuk ke ruangan.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya...?"

Tepat setelah membuka pintu, seorang pria lain berambut klimis berdiri dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti pria di luar tadi. Ia memakai kacamata dan senyuman yang menurutnya mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Namaku Hidan. Apakah kau yang memiliki data untuk foto yang dipublikasikan pagi ini?"

"... Ya, aku memilikinya."

"Kalau begitu berikan itu padaku." Kata Hidan.

"Apa?" Sakura tidak salah dengarkan? Pria ini baru saja meminta data fotonya kan?

"Aku tidak memintanya secara gratis tentu saja." Hidan membuka koper yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Koper yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Hidan ternyata berisi setumpuk penuh uang. "500ribu dollar semuanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura melihat ke arah Hidan, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mau membeli SD cardnya dengan harga yang begitu fantastik.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah aku diberi waktu untuk berpikir?" Sakura akhirnya menanggapi pertanyaan Hidan.

"Apa 500ribu dollar tidak cukup bagimu?" Hidan bertanya dengan nadanya yang terkejut.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah..."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kami memberi 1juta dollar."

 _Huh?_

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"T-tunggu sebentar." Menaikkan harga dengan begitu mudah malah membuat Sakura semakin ragu.

"Apa kau memiliki urusan dengan fotograper kami?" seorang pria berambut hitam dengan dua garis di wajahnya masuk dan menyela obrolan mereka.

"Oh, kami sedang berada di tengah negosiasi." Hidan menatap pria berkacamata itu tak suka.

"Negosiasi?" si pria kacamata mengernyit penuh tanya.

"Pria ini ingin aku menjual SD card dimana di dalamnya terdapat foto yang dipublikasikan pagi ini." Kata Sakura.

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk, "Sayangnya perusahaan kami telah lebih dulu mendapatkan penawaran tentang SD card tersebut. Jadi dia tidak bisa mejualnya padamu."

"Apa tidak bisa kau memberikannya pada kami dengan bayaran yang..."

"Maaf, tapi aku harus memintamu untuk pergi." Pria itu mengangguk sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada pintu di belakang Sakura.

"Baiklah. Permisi." Tanpa penolakan yang berarti Hidan mengangkat kopernya dan pergi.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya si Kacamata.

"Apa?"

"Koper itu berisi uang bukan? Kira-kira ada sekitar 400 atau 500ribuan dolar."

"lebih tepatnya 500."

"Sudah kuduga." Pria itu tertawa renyah. "Sepertinya aku telah menghancurkan bisnismu, ya?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku memang ingin dia pergi. Maaf, tapi siapa kau?"

"Oh aku Wakaba, dari perusahan berita lokal."

"Tuan Wakaba..."

Sakura dan tuan Wakaba akhirnya mengobrol beberapa saat tentang pekerjaan di selingi dengan obrolan pribadi, hingga rapat di mulai dan tuan Wakaba berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Ah sial! Aku lupa memintanya untuk bertukar tanda pengenal."

.

.

.

Setelah itu, rapat berjalan lambat. Bahkan sampai sore Sakura baru selesai dalam rapatnya. Karena tempat tinggalnya yang tidak begitu memakan waktu yang lama Sakura sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Sakura berhenti berjalan saat merasakan ponselnya bergear, saat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tasnya tiba-tiba...

 _ **Duk**_

Laki-laki asing datang entah dari mana, dia berlari dari pojokan dan dengan cukup keras menghantamnya. Sakura merunduk dan mendapati barangnya sudah bercecer dan berbaur menyatu dengan barang milik pria asing itu.

"Maaf." Pria asing itu membungkuk lalu mulai memberesi barangnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku juga minta maaf." Sakura mengikuti pria itu dan memberesi barangnya.

 _Hm. Dompet koin ini bukan milikku. Tapi ini adalah buku catatanku. Huh?_

"Hey tunggu, tempat pensil itu milikku!" Sakura menggapai tempat pensilnya yang kini berada di tangan pria asing itu.

"Tidak, ini milikku." Elak si pria.

"Tidak bukan! Aku tahu itu milikku!"

Untuk sesaat Sakura dan pria itu terlibat saling tarik menarik. Sakura terus mengatakan bahwa tempat pensil itu miliknya, sementara pria asing tetap yakin bahwa benda tersebut miliknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin pria sepertimu memiliki tempat pensil pink seperti ini." Kata Sakura.

"Aku suka pink." Jawaban pria itu membuat Sakura nganga, namun mereka masih enggan melepaskan tarikan masing-masing.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Tepat saat tuan Wakaba datang tarikan Sakura terlepas, dan itu digunakan oleh pria tersebut untuk melarikan diri.

"Tuan Wakaba! Pria itu..." Sakura menuding panik padanya. "Hey berikan kembali tempat pensilku!"

"Aku akan pergi. Tinggallah dan bereskan barangmu." Wakaba menepuk bahu Sakura dan berlari menyusul si pria asing.

"Baik." Sakura buru-buru merapikan barangnya yang tercecer. Dan tak lama setelah itu tuan Wakaba kembali sambil membawa tempat pensil di tangannya

"Aku mendapatkan kembali tempat pensilmu."

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengelus dadanya dan lalu memasukkan tempat pensilya kedalam tas

 _Wew, hampir saja._

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Ini sudah kali keduanya kau menolongku." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga terkejut seperti kamu." Wakaba terlihat tersipu lalu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa?"

"Kau kembali muncul di hadapanku, itu seperti sebuah takdir.." Wakaba melemparkan senyumnya.

"M-mungkin saja." Sakura membalas dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Mungkin saja memang ini adalah sebuah takdir yang digariskan Tuhan. Tuan Wakaba telah menyelamatkannya dua kali hari ini. Ini seperti sebuah takdir. Atau mungkin...

"Cinta..." Sakura bergumam.

"Cinta?" Wakaba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, rupanya gumaman Sakura cukup bisa didengar olehnya.

"Oh, um err." Sakura menggaruk lehernya sambil menggeleng, "ti-tidak apa-apa.."

 _Tenanglah sakura. Ini adalah kesempatanmu. Jangan menghancurkannya. Senyum..._

"Terima kasih atas segalanya." Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Tentu."

"Aku benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membayar kebaikanmu." Kata Sakura.

"Membayar kebaikanku?"

Sakura mengangguk, "ya untuk bantuanmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Wakaba mengelus dagunya sambil berpikir, "Maukah kau menemaniku?"

 _Huh? Apa dia memintaku untuk berkencan? Secepat ini?_

.

.

.

Sekitar 20menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam bar. Mereka duduk berdampingan, sementara di hadapannya bediri seorang bartender tampan yang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka...

Wakaba memutar kursinya menghadap Sakura, dan dia kembali memberikan senyuman ramahnya itu, "terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku. Aku sedang merasa ingin minum malam ini."

"o-oh benarkah? Ahaha..."

Sakura mengutuk dalam hati. Dia pikir tuan Wakaba akan memintanya untuk pergi makan malam atau nonton atau melakukan hal romantis lainnya. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya ingin ditemani minum. Tapi Sakura segera berpikir positif, ini adalah pertemuan mereka, jadi ini sepertinya tak masalah. Dan ini mungkin bisa dia gunakan untuk yah mendapatkan pasangan. _Shannarooo!_

Wakaba mengangkat tangannya dan sang bartender siap mendengarkan, "aku ingin _summer delight_. Kau, Sakura?"

"Um, maaf, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang _cocktail_."

 _Aku biasanya minum bir atau sake._

"Oh, alkohol macam apa yang kau suka? Kau suka manis?" tanya Wakaba.

"Sebenarnya asa..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan menggeleng. _Bu-bukan... itu bukan jawaban seorang gadis._

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau manis. Sedikit manis.." kata Sakura.

"Hmm, tolong berikan nona ini segelas _kahlua milk_."

Sang bartender tidak menjawab dan segera membuatkan pesanan mereka.

 _Sepertinya itu hanya semacam es kopi._

"Ini minumannya tuan." Bartender tampan itu meletakkan dua gelas minuman di meja mereka.

Wakaba mengambil dan mengangkat gelasnya, "mari bersulang untuk merayakan persahabatan baru kita. Cheers!"

"Cheers."

 _ **Trang..**_ mereka berdua saling membenturkan gelasnya dengan ekspresi senang, kemudian meminumnya.

 _ **Glug glug**_

Wakaba dan si bartender melongo saat Sakura dengan antusias meminum minumannya.

 _Woaaa ini benar-benar terlalu manis. Tidak terasa seperti alkohol sekalipun._ Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menatap kearah bartender dan Wakaba secara bergantian.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Wakaba meletakkan gelasnya dan menerawang wajah Sakura.

 _Huh?_

"Kau baru saja menghabiskannya dengan sekali minum." Sang bartender menyahut dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, aku baik baik saja." Sakura terkekeh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong berikan nona ini yang sedikit ringan." Wakaba kembali memesan minuman.

"...Segera datang."

.

.

.

"Phew.."

 _Oops. Kosong lagi. Cocktail tidak bertahan lama, benarkan. Mereka seharusnya menaruhnya di gelas yang besar._ Sakura bergumam namun tiba-tiba merasakan pusing menyerang kepalanya.

Wakaba berbalik dan melihat Sakura sedang memegangi kepalanya, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk meskipun ia masih merasa cukup pusing, "ya, kupikir begitu."

"Santai saja. Sepertinya kau hanya mabuk." Kata Wakaba.

"Mabuk?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, kau sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas."

"5 gelas?"

Itu aneh. Sakura tidak pernah mabuk hanya dengan minum 5 gelas sebelumnya. Bahkan biasanya dia tidak pernah merasa pusing.

Wakaba menggeser kursinya dan menepuk bahunya, "kau bisa bersandar padaku kalau mau."

Tak mendapat respon Wakaba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, "Apa kau tertarik padaku?"

Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura sangat terkejut mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu." Lanjut Wakaba.

Lagi, Sakura tidak merespon perintah dari Wakaba.

"Atau kamu adalah wanita yang lebih suka melakukannya dengan mata terbuka?" tanya Wakaba sedikit berbisik

"Tidak.."

Sakura perlahan menutup matanya.

"Gadis yang baik..." Wakaba meraih dagu Sakura dan mulai menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sakura tak bereaksi, namun wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

Wakaba berbisik diantara ciumannya, "bagaimana kalau kita..."

 _ **Drrt drrrt**_

Sakura merasakan ponselnya berbunyi, dan dengan spontan dia menggerakkan tangannya.

 _ **Duk.**_

"Aduh." Wakaba meringis ngilu.

Sakura rupanya tidak sengaja menampar wajah Wakaba saat dia mengambil ponselnya.

"Ma-maaf."

"T-tidak, jangan khawatir." Wakaba mengangguk sambil mengipatkan tangannya.

Sakura melihat layar ponselnya dan segera tahu bahwa itu telepon dari Kankuro.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menjawabnya?" tanya Sakura.

Wakaba menggeleng, "tidak. Silakan."

"Halo, ini Sakura."

" _Sakura, ini Kankuro. Apa aku menelpon disaat yang tepat?"_

"Ya.."

Sakura membungkuk pada Wakaba dan mulai berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan merasa sangat terbantu jika kau mau melakukan projek ini."_

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukannya. Terima kasih!"

Sakura mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Namun saat dia berencana kembali, dia melihat tuan Wakaba sedang berjalan bersama bartender yang melayaninya tadi. Dan karena rasa penasarannya yang besar Sakura mengikuti mereka diam-diam menuju tangga darurat.

"Bisakah kau langsung saja mencuri data itu? Sialan!"

Sakura perlahan melongok dari pintu.

"Dia hanyalah seorang amatir. Apa yg membuatmu begitu lama?" ujar bartender.

"Berisik. Kaulah yang tidak memasukkan cukup pil tidur di minumannya, Sasuke." Wakaba berbalik menyerang si bartender bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku memberinya dosis dobel." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa juga dia masih terbangun?"

Dahi Sakura mengernyit, apakah mereka sedang berbicara tentang dirinya?

"Tapi bukankah ini semua salahmu, Gaara? Andai saja kau bisa melakukan tugasmu saat itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi." Sasori menimpali dengan amarahnya.

"...maaf." seorang pria lain yang juga berambut merah membungkuk.

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat melihat Sasori dan pria seram yang menabraknya tadi berkumpul bersama Wakaba dan si bartender.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Gaara. Aku juga sudah sempat memeriksa tempat pensil itu.." kata Wakaba.

"Tapi SD cardnya tidak berada disana?" Sasori menebak.

"Tidak. wanita sialan itu." Wakaba mengepalkan tangannya, "aku tahu dia memilikinya."

"kau yakin dengan itu, Itachi?" tanya Sasori.

Itachi?

"Ya, begitulah yang dia katakan pada Hidan." Itachi atau lebihnya pria yang menyamar dengan nama Wakaba menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Jadi harusnya dia masih membawanya bersama dirinya." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, dia memang masih memiliki benda itu.

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan mendapatkannya?" Sasori menatap kearah Itachi, begitu pula pria lainnya.

Itachi menghela napasnya, "sepertinya aku akan membawanya ke hotel."

Sakura menganga.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Dan kau akan menukar SD cardnya?" Sasori merespon dengan seringaiannya.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini sangat mudah. Tidak akan memakan waktu satu jam."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia baru saja tahu bahwa mereka hanya menginginkan SD cardnya tidak lebih. Dan mereka semua bekerja sama? Orang yang menabraknya dan orang yang menolongnya? Semuanya?

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali kedalam." Kata Itachi, "Sasori dan Gaara tetap disini dan tunggulah..."

 _ **Brak**_

Itachi beserta komplotannya menoleh kearah pintu, Sakura sudah berdiri disana dengan wajah marahnya.

"Maaf, tapi asal kalian tahu aku sudah mendengar semuanya!"

"Huh?" Itachi melebarkan matanya saat entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan memakai sepatu di tangannya.

"Kau BAJINGAN!"

 _ **BUK**_

.

.

 _Benar-benar, dasar brengsek!_ Setelah meninju bajingan itu Sakura berlari keluar dari bar. Padahal kalau boleh jujur Sakura mulai menyukainya. Itu dia! _Aku tidak akan pernah percaya bualan manis pria. Aku akan buat kerjaku menjadi prioritas utamaku. Semua yang harus aku lakukan adalah mendapatkan gambar yang hebat untuk bisa dipajang di bagian depan_... Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali berpikir kenapa mereka sangat menginginkan SD card itu? Padahal mereka tahu bahwa foto tentang rapat rahasia itu juga telah tersebar.

"Haruno sakura?"

Sakura mendengar suara dari belakang dan mulai berbalik, tetapi seseorang segera membekap mulutnya dengan sarung tangan.

"mmmmpphh!"

"Kau ikut denganku!"

 _Apa? Tidak! Kenapa?_

Sakura mencium aroma manis dari sarung tangan itu dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

"Mmm?"

 _Huh, dimana aku? Aku ingat, aku baru saja ingin pulang tapi tiba-tiba..._

"Kau bangun?" Hidan berkacak pinggang sambil menatap gadis yang baru saja ia culik.

"Kau...?" Sakura mngernyikan dahinya.

Pria yang tadi pagi menemuinya ternyata yang melakukan semua ini. Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya dan sadar bahwa dirinya sedang terikat.

"Jadi haruskah kita meneruskan obrolan kita tadi siang?" kata Hidan, "maukah kau memberiku data itu?"

Sakura diam.

"Jika kau memberikannya padaku, aku akan melepaskanmu."

"...kalau begitu lepaskan aku."

"Tidak sampai kau memberikan datanya."

"...baiklah."

Sakura menghela napasnya, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Nyawanya lebih berharga dari data itu.

"Benda itu ada di dalam sakuku." Lanjut Sakura

"Di dalam saku? Oh ini dia." Hidan merogoh saku Sakura dan berhasil mendapatkannya, "ini datanya bukan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, aku akan melepaskanmu sesuai janjiku."

Senyum Hidan mengembang, pria itu mengambil sebuah pistol dan menodongnya tepat di dahi Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu..."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang akan melepaskanmu hidup-hidup,"

Dengan panik Sakura menggerakkan badannya, tapi semua itu percuma.

"Kasihan. Semua yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengambil gambar. Tapi mulai sekarang kau yang akan dipajang di dalam berita. Selamat tinggal. " Hidan tersenyum sambil perlahan menarik pelatuknya.

 _Tidak! aku tidak ingin mati! Seseorang selamatkan aku!_ Sakura menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba...

 _ **Crasssss**_

"Apa—" Hidan dan para anak buahnya terkejut saat dua buah motor masuk dengan memecahkan jendela.

"Siapa kau?" salah satu anak buah Hidan menggertak.

"Kelihatannya apa? Aku superhero tentu saja."

Sakura membuka matanya, orang yang baru saja datang itu melepaskan helmnya.

 _Tuan Wakaba?_

"Hey, nona bermasalah." Itachi tersenyum mengejek, "inilah yang kau dapat setelah memukulku."

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, pria brengsek itu benar-benar berbeda dari yang dia temui tadi pagi. Terlebih dia sempat menciumnya tadi.

"Sekarang, dimana data itu?" tanya Itachi.

Salah seorang dari mereka mendekat dan mencoba untuk menjatuhkan Itachi tetapi dia berhasil mengalahkannya dengan sekali tendang.

.

.

.

Pertarungan masih terjadi, Itachi terus bertanya dimana data itu. Namun tak ada yang mau menjawab. Sementara Sakura meneguk ludahnya saat melihat bagaimana Itachi menghajar semua anak buah Hidan seorang diri.

"Sial, semuanya keluar!" Hidan panik dan berusaha melarikan diri dengan berlari menjauh dari Itachi.

"Kau pikir kami akan membiarkannya terjadi?"

Pria lain yang datang dengan Itachi menendang kepala Hidan.

"Arrggg!"

"Ah dia pingsan." Kata Sasuke, "heh, dia lebih mudah dari yang aku perkirakan."

Sasuke melepaskan helmnya. _Itu sang bartender_

"Jadi dimana datanya?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura

"Pria itu membawanya. Masih disakunya." Kata Sakura

"Disakunya? Oh ini dia." Kata Sasuke, " baiklah kita pergi."

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" Sakura berontak panik saat kedua pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Kau ingin kami menyelamakanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!"

 _ **Bang**_

Sebuah peluru baru saja menembus lantai antara Sakura dan si bartender

"Berikan datanya." Hidan berdiri sempoyongan sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Dan jika aku berkata tidak?" Sasuke memasukkan SD card itu ke sakunya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Silakan tembak aku." Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Apa?!" Hidan menggertakkan giginya.

"Jika kau memang yakin bisa menembakku, lalu..."

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan omongannya, Itachi melayangkan tendangannya pada Hidan. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Pistolnya terlepas dan Itachi mengambilnya.

"Lihatlah pistol murahan yang dia gunakan." Itachi terkekeh, "jadi dimana datanya?"

Sasuke mengacungkannya, "disini."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi." Kata Itachi

"Hey tunggu. Apa kalian tidak ingin menolongku?" Sakura berteriak.

"Menolong siapa?" Itachi menoleh dengan tampang mengejeknya.

"Aku. Tidak ada orang lain disini!" kata Sakura.

Itachi mengeluarkan pisau dan memotong ikatannya, dia kemudian berkata, "Ikut denganku, aku akan memberimu tumpangan kembali ke kota."

Sakura memeluk erat Itachi saat mereka menyusuri jalan yang gelap. Sakura bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Itachi yang merembet dari jaketnya, pria ini kali ini benar-benar sudah menolongnya. Sakura kembali mengeratkan pelukannya saat sepeda motornya melaju semakin cepat. Dan setelah beberapa saat, dia berhenti pada...

"Sampai." Itachi melepaskan helmnya

Sakura melihat ke gedung-gedung yang sangat asing baginya, "Dimana ini? Ini xxxx kan? Apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Pria yang tadi siang menabrak Sakura keluar dari gedung tempat mereka memarkirkan motornya. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka dan tiba-tiba membopong Sakura.

Itachi menatap terkejut pada rekannya itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?"

"Menggendongnya." Gaara menjawab singkat

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kenapa?"

"Kakinya terluka."

Dan setelah ucapan itu Sakura melongok kearah kakinya. Sebuah luka yang cukup dalam entah sejak kapan dia mendapatkannya.

"Dan dia bilang aku harus membawa wanita ini kedalam." Lanjut Gaara.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Si bos."

 _Siapa bosnya? Bos mereka? Tunggu sebentar, saat dia bilang bos dia bukan bos yakuza kan?_

.

.

.

Setelah masuk kedalam ruangan, Gaara menurunkan Sakura di hadapan seorang pria lain berambut oren.

"Oh, halo, aku bos disini namaku Pain." Pria bertindik tersebut memberikan senyumnya namun Sakura tak merespon apapun, "oh benar, ini kartu pengenalku."

Sakura menerima kartu pengenal tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Pain, pemilik dan bos dari Yahiko investigation.

"Apa yg membuatmu sangat lama kembali kemari?" Sasori menyilangkan tangannya meminta penjelasan pada Itachi.

 _Sasori?_

"Kalian pasti berhenti disuatu tempat." susul Sasuke.

 _Si bartender?_

"Tidak. kami hanya terjebak macet." kata Itachi.

"Hm, begitu..." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Itachi bertanya dengan nadanya yang terdengar kasar, namun Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baik baik itu cukup, tolong tenang." Pain menghela napasnya, "baiklah kita kembali ke topik."

Pain berbalik dan melihat kearah Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Jadi tentang data yang Sasuke dapat darimu. Kau bisa mengambilnya kembali."

Itachi menoleh kaget pada Pain, "setelah semua masalah yang kami dapat, kau mengembalikannya?"

"Fotonya tidak berada disana." Sasuke menimpali.

"Jadi ini bukan SD card yg kita butuhkan?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

Mereka tahu bahwa itu bukan SD cardnya. SD card yg asli sebenarnya berada di dalam dompet, bukan di saku.

Itachi menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, "Jadi dimana datanya?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya? Kami tidak akan melakukan hal yg buruk padamu." Sasori tersenyum.

Sakura memutar otaknya. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Apakah dia harus memberikan data itu pada mereka? Namun, bagaimana jika mereka sama saja dengan Hidan? Sakura melirik kearah Itachi, bagaimana bisa dia mempercayai mereka, sebelum ini mereka berniat membuatnya tertidur.

"Tidak.."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Itachi menyahut kaget, gadis di hadapannya malah memasang wajah menantangnya.

"Sekali aku memberikannya, kalian mungkin akan kembali membuangku ketempat itu." Kata Sakura.

"Kami tidak akan melakukan itu." Kata Itachi.

"Tapi mereka melakukannya!"

"Mungkin karena kau memberinya yang palsu." Tukas Itachi.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng, "dia mengambilnya sendiri dan tidak tahu bahwa itu palsu. Dia mengacungkan pistolnya padaku sebelum memeriksanya."

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Sakura menatap satu persatu pria yang berdiri di sekelilingnya " kenapa semua menginginkan data itu?"

Semua pria tersebut diam dan hanya saling pandang satu sama lain.

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan memberikannya kecuali kalian memberiku alasan."

"Baiklah." Pain menghela napas ringannya, "aku akan memulai dari awal. Sebelumnya... coba lihat lihatlah gambar yang kau ambil di koran ini." Pain mengambil koran tadi pagi dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mendekat pada Pain yang mulai menunjuk sesuatu disana.

"Disini, disebelah sini." Pain menggerakkan jarinya melingkar pada sosok di gambar tersebut, "ada seorang yang muncul di sebelah sini."

"Uh-uh." Sakura mengangguk.

"Yah, orang ini adalah orang yang tidak ingin gambarnya tertangkap. "

"Apa?"

"Dan maksudku dengan itu adalah..." Pain menatap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi serius, "sejak foto ini menyebar keadaan menjadi tidak stabil. Mereka berteriak 'hapus datanya' atau curi datanya. Semacam itu."

"Jadi pria yg menculikku..."

"Dia salah satu dari mereka." Kata Itachi.

 _Begitu rupanya..._

"Tapi mengapa mereka ingin SD card itu sendiri? Kalau poto yang terpampang adalah sebuah masalah, mereka harus menyingkirkan itu, mendatangi media dan meminta mereka menghapusnya."

"Kau benar, kalau itu hanyalah satu buah poto mereka tak harus melakukan ini padamu.." kata Pain, "Tapi tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat menjadi seorang fotografer kau tidak akan hanya mengambil satu foto kan? Kau pasti akan mengambil banyak foto untuk kemudian dipilih mana yang cocok dan tepat untuk diajukan."

Sakura mengangguk, membenarkan penjelasan dari tuan Yahiko.

"Jadi apa kau mengerti? Mereka yakin wajah orang itu juga muncul di fotomu yg lain. Dan mungkin mereka akan lebih terlihat dari pada di koran ini." Lanjut Pain.

 _Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud._

"Jadi itulah mengapa mereka ingin SD cardnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu benar. Begitu juga kami. Bisakah kau memberikannya, Sakura? Kami tidak memintanya tanpa balasan. Jika kau membiarkan kami memilikinya, semua masalah yang kau dapatkan darinya atau lebih jelasnya selama 3bulan kami akan menjagamu dari orang-orang itu dan semua kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi." Kata Pain, "persetujuan yg tidak buruk bukan? Selama kita mengatasi ini, tidak akan ada gangster yang akan mengejarmu lagi. Kamu tidak akan diculik lagi seperti yang terjadi hari ini."

"Baiklah tapi. Bisakah kalian melakukannya meski bukan polisi?"

"ya, kami bisa." Pain menepuk bahu Sakura, "karena kami telah melakukan semua yang polisi tidak bisa lakukan."

...

"Pernahkah kau dengar pepatah _'gunakan pencuri untuk menangkap pencuri?'_ hal yg sama kami gunakan disini, kami lebih baik dari polisi dalam hal ini."

...

Sakura tidak yakin akan hal ini, benarkah mereka benar-benar bisa menjaganya?

"Jika kau tidak bisa percaya padanya, katakan tidak." Gaara menyahut tidak sabar dengan ketenangan dari Sakura," tapi tidak ada jaminan kau akan selamat."

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu itu bukan?" susul Sasori, "karena kau hampir mati tadi.."

"Aku tahu itu tapi..."

"Gaara apa kau tahu sindikat mana yang mengejarnya?" Sasori menoleh keara Gaara.

"Aku bisa memikirkan 5 sindikat berbahaya di pikiranku." Jawab Gaara

"Sasuke, kapan kira-kira salah satu mereka akan bergerak untuk menangkapnya?" Sasori berganti menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menjawab dengan kalemnya, "90% terjadi dalam waktu 24 jam."

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian pasti bohong kan?!"

"Kalau kami bohong kenapa juga kau diculik?" Gertak Itachi, "cukup kau tahu bahwa sekarang yakuza itu sudah mendapatkan profilmu."

"Mereka sudah tahu tentang tempat kerjamu, teman, dan keluargamu, juga tempat tinggalmu." Sasori menunjukkan sebuah foto, "ini adalah poto tempat tinggalmu yg diambil siang tadi."

Sakura melebarkan matanya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah apartemennya!

"Dan sebelum kau bertanya, bukan kami yang melakukannya." Kata Sasori.

"Aku turut menyesal, Sakura. Aku yakin ini begitu membingungkan. Tapi kami hanya ingin membantumu." Pain menampakkan wajah sedihnya, "jadi bagaimana? Setidaknya percayalah pada kami."

...

 _Aku tidak tahu... Mereka memang menyelamatkanku tapi, mereka juga bohong dan memberiku obat. Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa mempercayai mereka, tapi... aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi._

"Jadi kalau aku bersedia, apa kalian yakin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam 3bulan?"

"Kami bisa." Pain mengangguk yakin.

"Jadi apa kalian bersedia menunggu selama 3 bulan iu, setelah itu aku akan memberikan SD cardnya."

"Tentu. Aku yakin itu akan membuatmu lebih yakin pada kami." Kata Pain.

"Ya."

 _Baiklah aku sudah membuat keputusan._

"Baiklah aku setuju."

"Bagus. Kita sepakat sekarang." kata Pain, "Sekarang karena semuanya telah berjalan sesuai rencana, kamu harus tinggal disini sementara waktu."

 _Huh?_

"Akan lebih aman selama itu untuk tinggal disini, terlebih mereka sudah menemukan tempat tinggalmu." Lanjut Pain.

"Disini? Maksudmu tidur disini?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada kantor yang dipenuhi buku dan sebuah sofa.

"Tidak juga. Semua orang tinggal digedung ini." Pain menjelaskan lalu menoleh kearah Gaara, "apa masih ada ruang kosong, Gaara?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah sekarang kau hanya harus tinggal disalah satu kamar mereka." Pain menyilangkan tangannya sambil mengangguk berulang kali, "baiklah Sakura. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

 _Ha? Tinggal satu kamar dengan mereka?_ Sakura menatap semua pria disana namun mereka membuang muka mereka. Dia tahu itu, tak ada satu pun yang bersedia menerimanya disini. Sakura menoleh kearah tuan Wakaba yang sedang bersiul sambil menatap kearah lain, ugh mengingat ciuman tadi pagi sudah jelas Sakura ingin menghindar darinya. Jadi tidak untuk Tuan Wakaba. Pandangan Sakura beralih kearah Sasori, hm dia ingin sih satu kamar dengan seorang aktor terkenal seperti dia tapi... Sakura menyentuh lehernya.. hm, sepertinya tidak.. selanjutnya Sakura menatap kearah Gaara yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya, uhmm dia terlalu menakutkan, dia bahkan tidak terlihat ramah.. pandangan terakhir jatuh pada Sasuke, si bartender ini sedari tadi tidak pernah menatapnya begitu lama, jadi...

Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "baiklah, si bartender kurasa."

"Dia memilihmu Sasuke." Sasori menyiku lengan Sasuke dengan kekehannya yang meledek.

"TIDAK MAU!"

 _Apa?_

"Tidak ada ruang untuknya." Kata Sasuke.

 _Oh baiklah._

"Kalau begitu aku hanya harus tinggal bersama org lain." Kata Sakura.

"Kamar kami semua sama." Sasori membuka mulutnya secepat kilat saat dia melihat Sakura mulai memilih lagi, "benar kan Gaara?"

"Ya."

 _Oh tidak..._

"Biar kutebak." Itachi menatap kearah Sasuke dengan senyumannya yang aneh, "kau berpikir kau akan kehilangan kendali jika tidur bersamanya?"

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap kearah Itachi secara berbarengan.

"Aku benar bukan, makanya kau menolak untuk tidur bersamanya." Senyum di bibir Itachi semakin mengembang.

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan. Kenapa kau bicara tentang kontrol?" kata Sasuke.

"Karena kalian akan tidur satu ranjang." Itachi menjawab sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhir

"Seperti yang aku bilang, tidak ada ruang baginya." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah cukup." Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Pain menghela napasnya, "Sasuke ini sudah keputusannya."

"Oleh siapa?" ketus Sasuke.

"Aku, bosnya." Pain menepuk dadanya, "dan Sakura karena dia memilihmu."

...

"Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja jika kau membiarkan dia tinggal bersamamu." Pain mendekati Sasuke dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjangku."

 _Apa yg tuan Nagato janjikan padanya.._

.

.

.

"Masuklah." Sasuke menahan pintu dan menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk dengan nadanya yang tidak sabaran.

Sakura membungkuk lalu memasuki kamar milik Sasuke. Kamar yang cukup luas, dengan ranjang bertingkat di dalamnya.

"Cepatlah dan tidur." Sasuke berdecak sambil menutup pintunya.

"Oh benar, dimana aku harus tidur?"

"Bawah, cepatlah."

"...baik."

Sakura meletakkan tasnya. Kemudian tersenyum saat melihat ranjang bertingkatnya. Ia seperti kembali kejaman dulu. _Tapi kenapa dia bilang bahwa tidak ada tempat untukku?_

"Geser sedikit."

Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke duduk disebelahnya.

"Atau tidak ada ruang untukku tidur." Lanjutnya lagi.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, padahal masih ada ranjang kosong, mengapa mereka harus tidur satu ranjang?

"Tidakkah kau harusnya tidur diatas?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupinya dengan selimut"Milikku dibawah."

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan tidur diatas."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

...

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya asal kau tahu."

 _Itu hanya perasaanku atau dia memang kasar?_

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan nyaman dengan ini."

"zzzzz"

 _Ha?_

"zzzzzz"

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang sudah tertidur begitu cepat. Baiklah, sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

" _Oyasumi."_

"Zzzzzz"

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian

...

"Zzzzz"

Sakura masih terjaga sepanjang waktu. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, mengapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak bisa tidur? Terlebih, diposisi yang sama sepanjang waktu membuanya lelah. Oh itu dia, Sakura mengangguk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Punggung yang lebar terpampang jelas di depan matanya. _Namanya Sasuke kan? Dia memiliki mulut yang tajam 'aku tidak pernah ingin melakukannya' tapi dia bahkan menyelamatkanku._

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya, "terima kasih."

"Mmm..."

 _Huh? Apa dia baru saja meresponku?_

"Mmm..."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan...

 _ **Cup...**_

...

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, matanya bergetar saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Zzzzz"

"Apakah dia baru saja menciumku?"

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membacanya, mind to rnr?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura memilih untuk tidur bersama Sasuke, jujur saja ia merasa sangat lega saat melihat ranjang bertingkat di kamarnya, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka harus tidur bersama. Dan satu jam telah berlalu semenjak Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke namun Sakura masih terjaga sepanjang waktu. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, mengapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak bisa tidur? Terlebih, di posisi yang sama sepanjang waktu membuatnya lelah. Oh itu dia, Sakura mengangguk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Punggung yang lebar terpampang jelas di depan matanya. _Namanya Sasuke kan? Dia memiliki mulut yang tajam 'aku tidak pernah ingin melakukannya' tapi dia bahkan menyelamatkanku._

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya, "terima kasih."

"Mmm..."

 _Huh? Apa dia baru saja meresponku?_

"Mmm..."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan...

 _ **Cup...**_

...

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, matanya bergetar saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Zzzzz"

"Apakah dia baru saja menciumku?"

* * *

 **TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate: M**

* * *

 **warning**

 **typos, ooc, eyd berantakan**

* * *

Sakura masih saja membatu. Tiba-tiba rasa panas menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Yu...ri..."

Gumaman Sasuke memaksa gadis berambut pink itu untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Yuri?" Sakura bergumam menirukan nama yang baru saja disebut oleh Sasuke.

Dalam masih kebingungannya, Sakura melihat Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke tesenyum sangat sangat lembut dan lalu mengusap kepala Sakura. Sentuhannya yang begitu lembut dan tatapannya yang dalam membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kian keras, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jadi dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Namun tak berapa lama Sasuke berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap kearah pemuda yang sekarang sedang menutupi sebagian wajah dengan tangannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengusap bibirnya dan memutar badannya memunggungi Sakura.

"Zzzzzz."

"Dia tertidur lagi?"

Sakura kembali berpikir, mungkinkah sasuke melakukannya dengan tidak sadar? Yah, sepertinya memang seperti itu, dan memang harus seperti itu. Sakura menjelaskan pada dirinya sendiri lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya memunggungi sasuke. Namun setiap kali punggung mereka bersentuhan,untuk beberapa alasan bibirnya terasa sangat panas. Sakura menggerutu, kejadian tiba-tiba itu malah membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tidur..

Pagi harinya saat Sakura hampir saja terjatuh dalam mimpi...

 _ **Duk**_

"Waaahh!" Sakura berjingkat sambil melompat dari ranjangnya saat sesuatu menusuk tubuhnya. "sialan." Sakura mengumpat sambil memegangi punggungnya yang kesakitan.

"Mbeeeek.."

Sakura melongo kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Memastikan kalau dia masih berada di dalam kamar dan bukan di kandang kambing.

"Kenapa... ada kambing disini?" gumam Sakura.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik pagi-pagi begini?" Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajahnya yang merasa terganggu karena teriakan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." saat Sakura menatap Sasuke peristiwa semalam tiba-tiba muncul dan memenuhi pikirannya, dan itu membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar tak beraturan. Sakura menoleh cepat, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menatap Sasuke lagi. "um... selamat pagi..."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memicingkan matanya, "ada apa denganmu?"

Wajah sasuke begitu dekat saat bertanya seperti itu, dan hal itu membuat aliran darahnya mengalir sangat cepat ke kepalanya.

"Wajahmu merah." Kata sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak telalu merasa enak." Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil menyentuh dahinya, bagaimana bisa dia bilang kalau ini gara-gara ciuman semalam. Namun sekejap kemudian dia merasa panik, bagaimana kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuh dahinya dan tahu kalau dia berbohong, "-tapi aku sudah baikan kok."

Sasuke menatap tidak peduli kearah Sakura, "aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

 _Aku memang berpikir seperti itu_. Sakura mendengus panjang. _Tapi tetap saja._.. Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke dan berkata, "apa kau benar-benar tidak ing-"

"Mbeeeeek." Kambing yang entah dari mana asalnya itu menggosokkan dirinya pada kaki Sasuke.

"Ada apa Yuriko?" Sasuke menunduk.

"Y-yuriko?" Sakura bergumam, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing lagi.

"Mbeeek.."

"Oh, kau lapar? Kemari kemari.." Sasuke berjalan sambil mengipatkan tangannya dan kambing itu mengikutinya dengan ekornya yang bergerak cepat seperti anjing.

"Uhm, seperti yang aku katakan.." Sakura kembali meneruskan omongannya yang sempat terpotong. Namun dia kembali diam saat melihat Sasuke bermain dengan kambing itu dan melupakannya seolah dia ini transparan.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkanku bukan?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh saat kambing tersebut mulai menjilati wajahnya, "hentikan itu! Itu menggelikan."

Ekspresi yang baru saja di perlihatkan sasuke membuat sakura mematung. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke tersenyum pada binatang, bagaimana lembutnya dia memperlakukan binatang itu.. sementara dengannya, Sasuke bahkan bersikap sangat dingin padanya.

"Aku bermimpi kau semalam." Sasuke mengelus kepala kambing itu, senyumannya berubah kian halus, si kambing menjawabnya dengan embikan seolah dia mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan, "dan kau menjilati bibirku seperti ini."

 _Huh?_

"Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi, tapi anehnya itu terasa sangat nyata." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah heran.

Di sebelah sana Sakura melotot tak percaya. Dia kembali mengingat saat sasuke bergumam nama Yuri, jadi saat dia berkata Yuri...

"Apa semalam dia berkata tentang Yuriko?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Yuriko dengan keras, "apa yang kau bicarakan, ha?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "bukan apa-apa..."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke menciumnya karena dia pikir dia ini adalah seekor kambing.

"Seekor kambing." Entah mengapa sakura merasa ingin menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam jurang..

"Jangan memanggilnya kambing. Dia punya nama, dan namanya adalah Yuriko." Tukas Sasuke.

Yuriko? Sakura melihat berulang kali kambing tersebut, tapi dari sisi manapun dia melihat kambing itu tetaplah jantan!

"mbeeeek"

Yuriko memberikan Sakura tatapan mengintimidasinya, sementara Sakura turut serta memberikan tatapan tak sukanya. Namun dia kembali berkata, "w-wow itu sungguh nama yang lucu untuk seekor kambing.."

Yuriko mengembik pendek sambil membuang mukanya.

"Yuriko." Kata Sasuke.

"huh?"

"Dia akan kesal kalau kau tidak memanggil namanya." Kata sasuke.

Yuriko kembali mengembik dan menatap kearah Sakura.

"Yuriko..."

 _ **Broot**_

. Sakura berjingkat saat Yuriko bersin dan mengeluarkan ingusnya. _Apa dia baru saja bersin kearahku?_

Yuriko mendengus mengejek kearah Sakura den kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.. Sakura tahu ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, tetapi kambing itu rasanya lebih baik dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke turun ke kantor dan menemukan para detektif lain sudah berkumpul disana.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Pain mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya dan menjawab sapaan Pain, "selamat pagi..."

Pain yang sebelumnya berkutat dengan komputer di mejanya berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat lesu, "ada apa? Apa kau lelah?"

"Ya..." Sakura menjawab singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasori berdiri dari mejanya, "tunggu, apakah itu karena..."

Di meja lain Itachi memutar kursinya, "itu tidak mungkin, aku bisa menjaminnya."

Sasori mengangguk atas pernyataan Itachi, "hmm, kau benar.."

"Kau memiliki tenaga yang besar eh, Sasuke.." Pain mengangguk angguk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan, Sasuke merespon dengan datar, "lebih baik aku makan cacing."

"Hey, tidakkah itu sedikit kasar?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, harusnya jika memang tidak terjadi apa-apa cukup katakan tidak, tidak perlu sekasar itu. Apa perlu dia bilang kalau semalam dia menciumnya?

"Baiklah baiklah." Pain mengganti topik saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura mulai beradu pandang, "kami memiliki kamar untukmu, kau bisa menggunakannya malam ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke.

Sasori menoleh kearah Pain, "Kupikir sudah tidak ada ruang kosong lagi di tempat ini."

"Kami membersihkan gudang di sebelah kamar si kembar." Kata Gaara.

"Kembar? Kembar apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan Sasuke kembar. Kami kembar tidak identik." Jawab Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer.

Sakura mengangguk, _pantas mereka tidak mirip._

"Baiklah mari kita bicarakan bisnisnya." Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana semua orang sudah berkumpul.

"Pertama-tama kita jelaskan pada Sakura siapa yang dengan tidak sengaja terpotret di kameranya.." Pain menoleh kearah sasuke, sementara sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan tablet berisi foto yang di bicarakan oleh Pain.

"Kami sudah menyimpan semua foto yang dipublikasikan oleh _daily news_ disana." Kata itachi.

"Jadi masalahnya adalah disini." Pain menekan kayar tablet tersebut dan men- _zoom_ gambarnya, tepat di sekitar salah seorang pria disana.

Sakura dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki menggunakan syal berdiri disamping seorang wanita.

"Seorang anak-anak?" gumam Sakura.

"Ya." Pain mengangguk, "tapi dia bukan seperti bocah kebanyakan."

"Namanya adalah Konohamaru, dan dia adalah pangeran dari Timur Tengah.. dia adalah kandidat pertama untuk menjadi seorang raja." Kata itachi,

Pain mengangguk lalu mengimbuhi, "wanita disebelahnya adalah pengawalnya, namanya Anko."

"Dan seperti yang di kabarkan Anko telah menculik sang pangeran." Kata Sasori

"Dan membawanya ke Jepang?" tebak Sakura, namun dari nadanya Sakura merasa tidak yakin.

"Kau sepertinya nampak ragu." Pain memamerkan deretan giginya. "aku mengerti. Tetapi ini adalah kenyataannya. Karena Tayuya sang ratu kedua sudah repot repot datang ke negara kita dan meminta bantuan kita untuk menemukan sang pangeran..."

 _Dia meminta bantuan mereka?_

"Dia 'bilang tolong bawa kembali pangeran kami dengan selamat'." Lanjut Pain.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini." Sakura menatap Pain tidak yakin, apa benar detektif seperti mereka bisa menangani kasus besar semacam ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mempercayai kami, benar kan?" ujar Sasuke.

"Ya..."

 _Kenapa ratu itu meminta bantuan pada detektif semacam ini?_ Begitulah yang selalu Sakura pikirkan. Mereka tidak terlihat handal.

"Dan untuk penjelasan terakhirnya, pengawal dari pangeran hanya wanita di gambar itu." Kata Itachi.

"Setelah mencari tahu sedikit, aku mendapat informasi bahwa ratu kedua ini tidak berada di negaranya saat semuanya terjadi." Sasuke berkata sambil menatap kearah laptop di pangkuannya.

"Dia benar-benar wanita yang cantik." Pain bergumam tanpa mempedulikan omongan dari Sasuke sebelumnya, "bertindak sangat anggun."

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan orang tua mesum." Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu kembali pada laptopnya.

"Sassun, aku lebih sensitif dari kelihatannya kau tahu." Pain mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Ia kemudian kembali berkata "sebenarnya itu bukanlah alasanku menerima kasusnya."

"Ya, aku pikir 1juta dollar yang membuatnya begitu." Itachi tersenyum miring, tentu saja dia tau apa yang benar-benar ada di pikiran ketua saat ini.

"SATU JUTA DOLAR?!" Sakura hampir saja jantungan kalau saja Gaara tidak menyadarkannya.

"Jangan berteriak." Protes Gaara.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan."

Tapi disini mereka membicarakan tentang 1 Juta dollar. Melihat penawaran setinggi itu, sepertinya mereka detektif yang sangat baik dari kelihatannya. Sakura melihat satu persatu detektif itu. Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, sang ketua yang sedang diejek oleh Itachi dan Sasori, juga Gaara yang hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Apa tidak apa-apa mereka yang berbeda kepribadian seperti ini menangani kasus besar itu?

"Meskipun pangeran tersebut bukanlah putra kandung sang ratu, dia terlihat sangat depresi dan menginginkannya kembali." Kata Pain setelah sempat memukul kepala Itachi dan Sasori yang terus mengejeknya tadi, "Tayuya benar-benar wanita berhati baik."

"Apa maksudnya dia bukan putranya?" tanya Sakura.

"Konohamaru adalah putra dari ratu pertama. Namun semenjak meninggalnya ratu pertama, Tayuya sudah menganggap Konohamaru seperti putranya." Jawab Itachi. "dan dia mencintai Konohamaru seperti layaknya putranya sendiri."

"Dia ratu yang sempurna." Pain kembali menerawang, entah apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan, "bagaimana aku bisa menolak membantu wanita seperti dia? Kalau menolaknya aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang pria atau pun detektif. Kau juga berpikir demikian kan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "...tentu."

"Begitulah lebih kurangnya kasus ini." Kata Itachi , "jadi yang perlu kau beritahu kami adalah dimana kau mengambil gambar ini?"

Sasuke mengganti gambar menjadi sebuah map dari tempat itu.

"Itu di xxxx" kata Sakura, "aku pergi kesana lewat gang di belakang restoran disini." Sakura menunjuk sebuah spot di dalam map dan Sasuke berbalik ke laptopnya.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu? Seseorang yang bersama Anko?" Tanya Itachi.

Sekarang saat itachi menyebutkannya, ada seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang mereka di gambar tersebut. Namun Sakura tidak pernah tahu itu.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "aku tidak menyadari tentang adanya wanita bahkan pria disana."

Itachi menghela napas. Dia memberikan dengusan jengkel pada Sakura.

"Maaf."

Sasori menyilangkan tangannya lalu menoleh kearah Itachi, "dia tidak bersalah. Dia hanya terlalu fokus mengambil gambar yang berada tepat di depannya."

"Padahal itu hampir diposisi yang tepat." Gaara kembali melihat foto tersebut.

"Baiklah semuanya. Semuanya bekerja dan mulai mencari petunjuk." Pain menepuk tangannya dan semua orang kecuali Sasuke yang masih kelesotan kembali ke mejanya.

"Ini dia." Perkataan Sasuke membuat semua rekannya kembali ketempat semula. Mereka duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Ada sebuah kamera pengawas didekat sana." Sasuke menuding layar laptopnya, "dilihat dari posisinya, kamera tersebut tepat berada di atas pangeran."

"Tapi kita bukan polisi." Itachi menyela. "mereka tidak akan menunjukkan rekaman itu meskipun kita memintanya."

"Benar. Salah satu hal yang menyedihkan saat menjadi detektif." Pain menghela napasnya.

"Kalau mereka tidak mau menunjukkannya, kita hanya harus melihatnya sendiri." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke mejanya.

"Sasuke, kau..." seolah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya itu, Itachi mengikutinya.

"Aku akan meng- _hack_ nya." Kata Sasuke.

 _ **Klik klik klik**_

Sasuke mulai menekan tombol keyboarnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Angka dan huruf terus melayang di layar hitam di komputernya. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menganga melihat bagaimana jari-jari Sasuke begitu lincah, bahkan Sasuke tidak perlu melihat kearah keyboard saat melakukannya.

"Hentikan." Itachi dengan cepat meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Itachi, namun itu percuma.

" _Hacking_ terlalu berbahaya." Lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "jangan khawatir, aku bisa..."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kita bukan satu-satunya pihak yang mengejar mereka. Jika kita membuat sebuah kesalahan, kita mungkin akan mendapatkan masalah diluar kendali kita." Kata Itachi.

"...aku mengerti itu."

"Kalau begitu hentikan."

Sasuke menyahut kembali lengannya, "...baiklah. Aku tahu aku hanyalah..." Sasuke berdiri dan langsung mendorong Itachi dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sasuke..." Itachi memegangi kepalanya, pria berusia 27tahun itu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi Sasuke. Namun setelah itu dia menarik napas panjang dan kembali berdiri, "baiklah, ayo temukan petunjuk lainnya."

"Roger.." Sasori memberikan hormatnya kemudian mengambil tablet miliknya yang sudah berisi foto-foto yang beberapa lalu didiskusikan.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau jaga tempat ini." Pain menyahut jaketnya.

Mereka kembali memeriksa spot yang sudah ditandai dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara Sakura menuruti apa perintah ketua untuk tetap tinggal, Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal di kantor dan membaca buku disana sampai malam hari. Namun tetap saja peristiwa siang tadi mengganggu pikirannya, emeraldnya lantas menoleh kearah meja Sasuke, saat itu dengan jelas wajah Sasuke... Sakura memukul kepalanya cukup keras lalu mengembalikan bukunya ke rak. Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sekeliling mencari Sasuke. Jujur saja dia merasa sedikit khawatir, kejadian waktu itu Itachi terlihat sangat sedih terlebih saat Sasuke mendorongnya. Meskipun mereka kembar, Sakura menyadari bahwa mereka tidak terlalu akrab.

Sakura terus berjalan dan melihat sekeliling sampai dia tiba di lantai satu. Dia menoleh pada sebuah bar tepat di sebelahnya. Saat dia melihat pintu bar tidak menutup sempurna, dia memutuskan untuk melongok kedalam. Bar bersetting sangat rapi dengan pencayahaannya berwarna oren seperti cahaya matahari terbenam, di pojoknya terdapat sebuah piano besar. Suara lantunan jazz yang seksi terdengar menenangkan. Dan disana Sakura melihat seseorang yang selama ini dia khawatirkan duduk sendirian. Sakura tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana caranya untuk menghampiri Sasuke, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan berdiri disana. Sementara sakura berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk atau tidak, seseorang muncul dari balik meja bar dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Cukup berikan aku sesuatu, Kiba." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi? Kalian berdua memang tidak berguna." Pria berambut coklat itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberi Sasuke segelas bir.

Sakura menghela napasnya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Sepertinya dia akan menyerahkan urusan Sasuke pada bartender itu.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke kantor dan duduk di sofa sambil mununggu para detektif untuk pulang. Emeraldnya melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, semakin malam dan mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk pulang. Sakura berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan keluar, ia memutuskan untuk pergi tidur karena ini sudah terlalu malam. Lagi pula mereka semua pria, tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

"Sepertinya kemarin mereka bilang kamarku ada tepat di samping kamar si kembar." Sakura bergumam, "apa ini?"

 _ **Klik**_

Sakura membuka pintunya dan mendapati kamar yang sangat gelap di hadapannya. Dia menutup pintu perlahan dan mulai meraba pada dinding mencari tombol untuk lampunya. Dia terus merayap di ruangan saat tiba-tiba kakinya tersangkut sesuatu.

 _ **Duk**_

Sakura berguling cukup keras, Sakura buru-buru duduk dan berharap dia tidak memecahkan barang berharga di ruangan tersebut.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Dengan sangat jelas Sakura mendengar suara laki-laki di ruangan itu. Dan tak lama setelah itu seseorang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

 _Suara itu..._

"Aku mendapatkanmu." Sasuke berbisik, "aku sudah mencarimu. Tapi aku sangat khawatir saat tidak menemukanmu dimana pun."

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu padaku?_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat, Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di telinganya, dan hal itu malah membuatnya semakin kebingungan. Sakura diam, tubuhnya membeku seketika, seolah dia sedang berada di bawah pengaruh sihir atau semacamnya.

 _T-tunggu sebentar!_

Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin erat memeluknya.

"Hey, diamlah." Bisik Sasuke.

 _Apakah dia serius saat ini?_

Sakura masih terus meraba dinding sampai akhirnya jari-jarinya menemukan tombol lampunya.

 _ **Klik**_

"Maaf." Sakura berucap lantang saat Sasuke mulai menggesek pipi masing-masing..

Sasuke membuka matanya, dia menatap kaget pada Sakura tengah berada di pelukannya. Sasuke tanpa basa basi segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang bingung.

"Kau bukan Yuriko." Kata Sasuke

 _Huh?_ Sekali lagi sakura tak percaya, untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke berpikir dia ini adalah seekor kambing.

"Jangan membodohiku seperti itu!" Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

 _Bukankah dia sendiri yang datang kemari dan tiba-tiba memelukku?_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menyentuh bibirnya. _Dia bahkan menciumku malam itu. Apakah aku benar-benar seperti kambing?_ Sakura tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mendesah putus asa. Namun, dengan sangat jelas Sakura masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke ditubuhnya. Tangannya yang kuat, sensasi napas di telinganya saat itu... hanya memikirkan tentang itu membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

 _Tenanglah Sakura... Lagi pula untuk apa harus merasa berdebar-debar? Dia bahkan hanya mengira kau seekor kambing. Ingat, kau hanyalah seekor kambing!_

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Hari berikutnya. Sakura turun dan masuk kedalam kantor dan mendapati sang ketua sedang tertidur di kursinya sambil mendengkur dengan damai. Ini sudah jam 10. Ugh, Sakura menutup hidungnya saat bau alkohol mulai tercium.

 _ **Klik**_

"Oh, selamat pa—"

Sakura berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita seksi berdiri disana. Wajahnya di penuhi dengan make up tebal. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut memandang Sakura dengan tatapannya yang aneh.

"Siapa kau?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"A-aku? Uhh.. aku.."

"Bicaralah nona, aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun darimu!"

"Maakan aku." Sakura membungkuk.

 _Tunggu, kenapa aku harus meminta maaf?_

"Berhenti menakuti pegawai baruku, nona Tsunade." Pain mengucek matanya dan berdiri di dekat mereka.

 _Pegawai? Terlebih berapa banyak kau minum ketua?!_

"Hentikan tatapan menakutkan kalian padaku." Ujar Pain.

"Kenapa aku baru saja mengetahui hal ini?" wanita bernama Tsunade itu berkacak pinggang. Dia benar-benar seksi dengan dada yang begitu besar.

"Ya, karena aku tidak memberitahumu." Pain mendengus, atau lebih tepatnya terdengar mengejek.

"Kau sangat susah membayar uang sewa dan sekarang kau tanpa sungkan membawa gadis kemari?" Tsunade meraih krah baju Pain dan mulai menceramahinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, dia hanya membantu kami memecahkan sebuah kasus." Kata Pain, "benarkan, Sakura?"

"Ya..."

Tsunade melepaskan krah baju Pain dan mulai memandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

Pain merapikan bajunya lalu menunjuk kearah Tsunade, "dia adalah pemilik gedung ini. Tsunade."

"Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Jadi dimana uang sewanya?" Tsunade nampak tak tertarik dengan Sakura dan kembali menghadap kearah Pain.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, setelah kasus ini selesai aku akan membayarnya full."

 _ **Klik**_

Mereka bertiga menoleh saat pintu kantor terbuka, untuk sesaat Sasuke terlihat diam di depan pintu.

"Oh selamat pagi Sasuke." Tsunade membalikkan badannya kearah Sasuke. Namun pria itu tidak merespon dan...

 _ **Slam**_

Sasuke pergi.

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke, "kembali kemari sekarang!" Tsunade membuka pintunya secepat kilat dan menarik lengan Sasuke. "Kau baru saja muncul. Tinggallah dan ikut mengobrol."

"Tidak bisa." Kata Sasuke.

"Huh, apakah kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Mmm, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu..." Tsunade terus menyeret Sasuke masuk tanpa mempedulikan ocehannya. Hingga akhirnya tanpa diduga Tsunade membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan menekannya di dinding sementara kedua tangannya di kunci di belakang.

"M-menyingkirlah." Sasuke berusaha memberontak, "kalau kau semakin mendekat aku akan..."

"Memelukmu!"

Sakura menganga saat wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke begitu eratnya.

"Lepaskan!"

Sasuke terus meronta dan menggeram di pelukan Tsunade, tapi itu hanya membuat Tsunade lebih senang. Tsunade kemudian menoleh kearah Pain, "Yahiko, aku ingin meminjamnya sebentar."

"Silakan saja."

Sakura menoleh kearah Pain, _apa maksudnya meminjam sebentar?_

"Hey kupikir kau..." belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya Sasuke sudah menghilang bersama wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku berdoa untuk keberuntunnganmu." Pain mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

"Astaga." Itachi masuk tepat setelah Sasuke di bawa entah kemana, "Sasuke sudah dibawa ke ruang siksaan pagi-pagi begini?"

 _Ruang siksaan?_

 _ **BLAAAAARRRRR**_

" _WAAAAA! HENTIKAAANNN!"_

Sakura berjenggit, tak lama setelah suara ledakan terdengar Sasuke turut berteriak.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke.." Pain kembali megatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura menoleh kearah Itachi dan Pain bergantian. Namun kedua pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mari kita sebut saja itu ritual pengorbanan." Kata Pain.

"Itu hanya hukuman karena kami gagal membayar sewa." Lanjut Itachi.

"Aku tidak gagal. Aku sudah menyicilnya."

"Menyicil? Apakah kau mau kita terus menerima siksaan dari tangan wanita itu?"

" _AHHHHH! HEY!"_

" _BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK! TUTUP MULUTMU DAN JADILAH PRIA!"_

" _UUGGGHHH!"_

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Itu hanya sampai kita mendapatkan 1juta dolarnya." Pain lagi-lagi mengatupkan tangannya.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu kejam bagi Sasuke?" Itachi bergumam namun masih sempat terdengar.

"Nah terapi seperti ini sangat efektif." Kata Pain.

"Jika kau membiarkan seperti ini, dia akan bereaksi lebih buruk pada wanita." Sambung Itachi.

Bereaksi semakin buruk? Itu aneh. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah bereaksi saat bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan berdiri di balik jendela. Obrolan Pain dan Itachi barusan membuatnya berpikir. Sakura heran kenapa. Maksudnya, bukan berarti dia ingin Sasuke bereaksi negatif padanya. Tapi sedikit menyakitkan saat Sasuke menganggapnya tidak ada. Meskipun begitu dia sudah 22tahun, dan sudah bisa disebut dewasa bukan?

"Mbeeekkk." Yuriko mendekati jendela Sakura dan menatap kearahnya,

"Kau sangat luar biasa Yuriko. Kau bisa dengan mudah menarik hati pria."

"Mbeeeek"

"Meskipun sebenarnya kau adalah jantan."

 _ **Crack**_

Yuriko dengan kasar menanduknya dari jendela.

"Owwww!"

"Mbeeeek!"

"Maaf maaf. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi."

 _Dia sangat kasar padaku, tapi bersikap lembut pada Sasuke.._

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kita berteman?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya namun Yuriko membuang mukanya.

 _ **Tok tok**_

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Aku datang."

 _ **Klik**_

"itu sangat cepat." Kata Gaara.

"Huh?"

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Gaara masih saja menampakkan wajah datarnya saat berbicara, "Jangan membukakan pintu sebelum kau mengetahui siapa diluar. Atau tidak kau akan kembali diculik."

 _A-apa dia mengujiku?_

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi seseorang yang ceroboh." Imbuhnya.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi..."

Saat Sakura menutup pintunya, Gaara menahannya dengan kakinya. Dan tanpa memberikan Sakura penjelasan lain, pria berambut merah itu menarik lengannya.

"Ini dia." Gaara melepaskan lengan Sakura saat keduanya sampai di kantor.

"Terima kasih." Itachi menoleh kearah Sakura, "Hey, bisakah kau membantu kami dengan si brengsek ini?"

"Si brengsek?" Sakura melihat ke sofa dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berbaring disana. "Huh? Darah?"

Sasuke berdarah dari ujung bibirnya. _Apakah gara-gara nona Tsunade?_

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia mendapatkan beberapa masalah." Kata Itachi, "kami akan pergi lagi. Jadi bisakah kau merawatnya?"

"Uhm, baiklah..."

"Dia masih setengah sadar, jadi sepertinya akan baik-baik saja." Imbuh Gaara.

 _Apa yang oke dengan itu? Apa dia punya kemampuan menahan rasa sakit atau semacamnya?_

"Kalau begitu jagalah dia."

"T-tentu."

Sakura membasahi kapas dengan antiseptik kemudian menekankan perlahan pada luka dibibir sasuke. Namun..

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke melotot, ia buru-buru bangun dan menghindar dari Sakura.

"Aku sedang merawatmu."

Itachi dan Gaara yang hampir saja pergi kembali masuk ke kantor saat mendengar suara sasuke. Itachi buru-buru berlari dan menenangkan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, tatapan Sasuke sepenuhnya tertuju pada Sakura.

"H-hentikan." Sasuke melemparkan sembarang benda saat Sakura mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Tapi."

"Kau...Kau... seorang wanita!" Sasuke kembali melemparkan benda lain kearah Sakura.

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau adalah wanita! Menjauhlah! Jangan menyentuhku! Menyingkir dariku!"

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Dia benar-benar tidak berguna." Itachi bergumam kemudian menarik paksa Sasuke dan memeluknya, " hey, Sasuke, tenanglah. Tak apa-apa."

"Ini tidak oke sama sekali!" Sasuke memberontak, namun semakin keras dia memberontak, Itachi malah semakin kuat memeluknya.

"Dengar, aku tahu dia ini wanita, tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengambil kesempatan darimu." Ujar Itachi.

 _Huh? Melakukan apa?_

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya!" tukas Sakura, "kenapa mesti aku melakukannya?!"

"Oh, maaf, bukan itu maksudku." Itachi masih memeluk Sasuke yang mulai tenang, "saat dia kecil, salah satu pelayan kami yang dia sayangi berusaha mengambil kesempatan darinya."

 _Apa pelecehan seksual?_

"Dan dia membenci wanita sejak saat itu." Lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi kami tidur satu ranjang, dan dia tidak pernah bereaksi semacam ini." Kata Sakura.

"Dia tidak bereaksi dengan BENDA X." Tutur Gaara.

 _Benda x?_

"Itu bentuk pertahanan diri." Sambung Itachi, "Semenjak kejadian itu dia sudah melupakan wanita. Baginya orang dibagi antara laki-laki dan benda x."

"Jadi aku adalah benda x?"

"Bukan..." Sasuke kali ini memberontak sekuat tenaga dan melepaskan dirinya dari Itachi, "Dia wanita!"

 _ **Slam**_

Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka, "sepertinya saat kau menyentuhnya tadi, dia mengingat kejadian dulu."

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, sekarang Sasuke terlihat sangat ketakutan jika melihatnya. Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

Malam itu, ketua mengundang Sakura ke lantai bawah di mana bar berada. Semua detektif berkumpul disana juga.

"Sakura, disebelah sini." Pain melambaikan tangannya sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya di mana di sebelah kursi kosong itu ada Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat melompat saat melihat sakura datang.

Pain dan Sasuke saling pandang. Tentu saja, lebih baik dia pergi daripada duduk dekat dengan wanita.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertukar kursi denganmu." Itachi menghela napasnya kemudian memberikan kursinya pada Sasuke.

"Hm, tunggu. Apakah dia sudah berpikir kalau Sakura adalah seorang wanita sekarang?" tanya Pain.

"Sepertinya." Jawab Itachi.

"Oh, itu sangat cepat!"

Mereka kemudian mengobrol seperti biasa kecuali Sasuke yang memilih diam. Begitu pula Sakura yang hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari pria-pria tersebut. Tak lama si bartender memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Sekarang karena kita sudah mendapatkan minumannya masing-masing." Pain mengambil gelasnya disusul yang lain, "ayo bekerja keras dalam kasus ini jadi kita bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

Pain mengangkat gelasnya dan semua membenturkan gelas mereka masing masing. Namun, dengan tidak sengaja Sakura membenturkan gelasnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dengan tangannya yang gemetaran dan lalu..

 _ **Pyar**_

Gelas di tangannya terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku!" Sakura meletakkan gelasnya dan membungkuk pada Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke." Itachi meraih lengan Sasuke namun ditepisnya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa..." kata Sasuke yang kemudian berlari keluar dari bar.

"Woaa, dia bahkan tidak bisa membuat kontak tidak langsung dengan Sakura sekarang." ujar Sasori.

"Ini benar-benar serius.." imbuh Gaara.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" mendengar keributan di dalam barnya, Kiba berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai memunguti pecahan gelas Sasuke.

 _Tunggu, kenapa juga aku meminta maaf? Ugh, aku hanya ingin minum..._

.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kau telah terlalu banyak minum?"

"Ahku bahik-bahik sahnja.."

"Ini sungguh merepotkan." Itachi mendesah sambil membenarkan pegangannya pada tubuh Sakura yang sedang mabuk.

Entah sudah berapa gelas bir yang Sakura minum. Itachi tidak tahu ada wanita yang kuat minum sebanyak itu. Bahkan rekannya yang lain sudah menyerah dalam beberapa gelas saja.

"Hm... ahnpa ihtu?" Sakura menunjuk bubuk putih yang tersebar begitu banyak di depan pintu kamarnya. Saat semakin mendekat dia sadar bahwa bubuk putih itu adalah garam, "huh? Kenapa ada garam disini?"

"Perlindungan dari setan." Kata Itachi.

"Setan?" Sakura berpikir sejenak kemudian menuding wajahnya sendiri, "Tunggu, maksudmu aku?"

"Yep."

Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar takut padanya. Tapi terserahlah, dia tidak akan mau mendekatinya lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu tanpa Sakura mengobrol atau pun bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Mereka diam, bahkan saat bersimpangan mereka tak saling menyapa. Boro-boro menyapa, setiap melihat Sakura Sasuke buru-buru berlari. Namun sekarang sudah lumayan membaik, saat melihat Sakura Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak mencoba untuk kabur.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi tapi ketua sudah memanggilnya.

"Oh, maaf sudah memanggilmu tiba-tiba kemari." Kata Pain, "sebenarnya aku memiliki permintaan untukmu."

"...Apa itu?"

"Kita harus melakukan penyelidikan di Semenanjung Arab." Kata Pain, "Dan aku ingin kau pergi kesana."

"Aku?!"

Sakura tidak percaya Pain baru saja menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Timur Tengah. Seriusan Timur Tengah?

"Kau adalah fotografer hebat yang kami miliki disini." Lanjut Pain, "Terlebih ini adalah waktunya hujan meteor disana."

Sakura mengingatnya, ia pernah membaca di sebuah berita beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang hujan meteor yang akan terjadi di Semenanjung Arab, disana adalah satu-satunya tempat kita bisa melihat hujan meteor atlantis dengan jelas.

"Kau menyukai hal macam itu kan?"tanya Pain, "Aku sudah memeriksa pekerjaanmu, jadi aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Ugh.."

"Jadi?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, semenjak ini adalah misi rahasia kau akan pergi dengan seorang partner." Pain mengelus dagunya, senyuman aneh terukir dibibirnya.

"Tunggu. Apa baru saja kau bicara tentang partner?"

"Itu benar. Kau akan pergi bersama Sasuke."

"Tidak mungkin! Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin!"

Sasuke berusaha keras menjauh darinya akhir-akhir ini, jadi ini sama sekali tidak mungkin! Ketua tahu masalah ini, tapi mengapa dia mengirim mereka berdua bersama?

"Tapi tidak ada orang lain yang mau pergi." Pain menunduk menampakkan wajah lesunya.

 _ **Klik**_

"Apa yang terjadi." Sasuke masuk di saat yang tepat.

"Huh, apa kau mendengarnya Sassun?" tanya Pain.

"Siapa bilang aku setu—"

Pain berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak bisa membantu kali ini. Bisnis adalah bisnis."

"Tetap saja, kenapa aku harus pergi dengan **itu**?"

 _Itu?_

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut Sakura dengan itu. Tapi... aku sudah mendapatkan tiket atas nama kalian." Pain tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tiketnya.

"Kalau begitu kau cukup mengganti namanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku memesannya buru-buru. Tapi karena aku mendapatkannya dengan harga diskon, sepertinya akan susah untuk menukarnya." Pain kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tampang lesunya, "kau tahu kita ada di titik yang sulit kan, Sasuke."

"Tetap saja..." Sasuke merespon dengan menggertakkan giginya.

"Kalau kamu bersedia pergi, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Tsunade menyentuhmu lagi." Pain mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Pain dan terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya sudah diputuskan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke Pain memutuskannya seenak jidat.

"...Orangtua sialan." Umpat Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah nomor kalian, jangan lupa memasukkannya dalam ponsel masing masing." Pain memberi secarik kertas dan Sasuke mulai memasukkan nomornya, sorot wajah tegang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Benda X: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" Sasuke membacakan kembali nomornya.

Sakura meringis mengetahui namanya di ponsel Sasuke. Bagaimana mereka akan bertahan bersama di negara asing?

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **PROFIL**

 **HARUNO SAKURA**

 **22 TAHUN**

 **160CM**

 **43kg**

 **FREELANCE PHOTOGRAPHER**

 **.**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **27 TAHUN**

 **178cm**

 **70kg**

 **HACKER**

 **.**

 **UCHIHA ITACHI**

 **27 TAHUN**

 **177cm**

 **68kg**

 **MEKANIK**

 **.**

 **AKASUNA SASORI**

 **26 TAHUN**

 **175cm**

 **60kg**

 **AKTOR/ MASTER OF DISGUISE**

 **.**

 **SABAKU GAARA**

 **28 TAHUN**

 **177cm**

 **60kg**

 **PENGACARA**

 **.**

 **YAHIKO PAIN**

 **35 TAHUN**

 **177cm**

 **68kg**

 **BOSS**

 **.**

* * *

Jadi apa yang mereka pikirkan entang masing masing rekannya

 **Penilaian dari Itachi dan Sasuke terhadap Pain**

Itachi: dia adalah pelindung kami. Meski pun dia sering bersikap seperti orang tua yang gila

Sasuke: ya, dan dia memiliki kambing transgender sebagai peliharaannya.

Itachi: ... apa mereka harus mengetahui itu?

 **Penilaian Itachi terhadap Gaara**

Itachi: beberapa orang pikir dia kasar, tapi sungguh dia lebih kuat dari itu. Tipe pendiam. Aku tidak terlalu tahu kenapa, tapi dia seperti menjaga jarak dengan kami.

 **Penilaian Sasuke terhadap Sasori**

Sasuke: apa? Dia? Um... dia seorang aktor. Selain itu dia tidak mempunyai daya tarik lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia terlihat kesepian..

 **Penilaian Sasori terhadap Sasuke**

Sasori: dia cukup mudah untuk bergaul. Aku tebak beberapa orang berpikir dia ini dingin. Tapi sungguh, sebenarnya dia orang yang cukup ceroboh.

 **Penilaian Gaara terhadap Itachi**

Gaara: banyak orang yang bilang dia angkuh. Dia selalu berada di mood yang baik, sepertinya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak peduli itu.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya: **Firza290, Kurochi haru, Sakulov, kHaLerie Hikari, zarachan, hanazono yuri, Prissa Armstrong, Lvenge, echaNM, moydini, zehakazama, sasa yu, undhott, un, uchihaliaharuno, uchiha javaraz.**

Terima kasih sudah memaca sampai sini.. rnr?


	3. Chapter 3

**Williewillydo** : terima kasih atas koreksinya :D

 **Hinamori hikari:** ini gara-gara keyboard author yang soak haha terima kasih. Wkwk kambingnya cowok kok itu wwww

 **Elzakiyyah:** sebenernya semua disiksa setiap bulan. Nah kebetulan bulan ini jatah Sasuke :D

 **Himmmechi:** udah lho :D

 **Nana:** main story pertama aja Cuma 42ribu wkwk tapi sebenernya kalau main sendiri feelnya lebih dapet uhuhu

 _ **Sakulov:**_ terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu fic ini. Nanti aku sempilin deh GaaSakunya :D

 **Intanm:** yah maklumlah Sasuke agak-agak terganggu wkwk *digebukin

 **Uchihaliaharuno** : tapi humore kurang mbak chapter iki wkwk

 **Undhott:** jangankan kamu, author aja baca bolak balik :v

 **Prissa Armstrong:** aduh jangan gitu dong kan kasian sasukenya wkwk

 **echaNM:** mungkin Cuma di gebukin wkwk ho'oh nanti di jelasin kok traumanya.

 **Zarachan,** **santiDwiMw & hanazono yuri: **silakan baca :D

 **Lvenge:** kambingnya menang banyak...

 **Firza290:** akhir2 ini ffn kayaknya sering error emang.. aku aja ketipu pas main gamenya haha kirain yuri itu mantannya wkwk lah kan bagi sasuke cewe emang benda wkwk ah tenang sasuke Cuma digebukin kok, gak diapa-apain. Nanti dijelasin kok traumanya apa...

* * *

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya sudah diputuskan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke Pain memutuskannya seenak jidat.

"...Orangtua sialan." Umpat Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah nomor kalian, jangan lupa memasukkannya dalam ponsel masing masing." Pain memberi secarik kertas dan Sasuke mulai memasukkan nomornya, sorot wajah tegang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Benda X: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" Sasuke membacakan kembali nomornya.

Sakura meringis mengetahui namanya di ponsel Sasuke. Bagaimana mereka akan bertahan bersama di negara asing?

* * *

.

 **TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** Sementara itu di dalam kantor, setelah Sakura pergi ke kamar, Pain berbicara dengan Sasuke mengenai rencana yang akan mereka jalankan.

"...Aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar rencana Pain, "Selamanya tidak akan pernah." Tandasnya.

"Tolong singkirkan masalah pribadimu itu dan bekerja samalah." Kata Pain.

"Kau sudah merencanakan hal ini dari awal bukan, bahwa aku harus bekerja sama dengan itu.." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, bahkan mengganti sebutan Sakura dengan 'itu' masih terasa sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Ah, Sasu—" Pain merengek sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke, namun pria pantat ayam itu segera menepisnya.

"Terserahlah. Aku akan melakukannya, dan tolong ingat. Ini adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

 _ **Slam**_

Hentakan yang lumayan keras menggema sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi. Sementara Pain cengok, namun kemudian ia kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka terbang menuju Semenanjung Arab untuk melakukan investigasi. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan Sasuke yang menyupirinya. Hening. Bahkan dari awal keluar dari gedung sampai sekarang mereka tak saling mengobrol. Sasuke lebih sering menyumpali telingannya dengan _headphone_ , tentu saja itu semata-mata hanya untuk menghindari percakapan diantara mereka. Dan ingatkan Sakura unuk bersyukur karena tempat duduk mereka saat di pesawat terpisah cukup jauh. Namun sekarang, mengingat keduanya sedang bersama-sama dalam mobil keheningan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

"Um, di luar sangat panas, benar kan?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu diam. "Kau tahu kalau kau tidak rutin membersihkan mobilmu kau harus membayar denda disini. Itu sebabnya semua mobil disini nampak bersih terawat."

"..."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, Sakura berpikir mungkin dia salah dengan mengambil topik yang begitu membosankan.

"Hey kau tahu." Sakura kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Akan ada hujan meteor yang terjadi besok malam?"

"..."

"Namanya adalah meteor atlantis. Salah satu hobiku adalah memotret langit malam. Aku yakin kau tahu itu. Kau tahu pekerjaanku. Maksudku, kalian adalah detektif."

"..."

"Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan gambar yang bagus..."

"...Hey." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan.

"Hm?" sementara itu Sakura menyahut senang, setelah mengoceh panjang lebar Sasuke akhirnya merespon omongannya.

"Jangan melihat ke arahku."

"Ha?"

"Jangan bicara denganku." Lanjut Sasuke, "Dan bahkan jangan bernapas."

"Apa?!" Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan tak masuk akal dari Sasuke. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kemudian menjauhkan pandangannya dari si brengsek itu.

Dan setelah keheningan yang menyiksa tersebut, mereka akhirnya sampai di kota. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan buru-buru sementara Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

 _ **Duk**_

Sakura dengan tidak sengaja menubruk punggung Sasuke saat pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depan salah satu penjaja karpet. Sasuke mengamati karpet disana satu persatu tanpa menghiraukan hidung Sakura yang linu gara-gara menabrak punggungnya. Sakura mengeluh, seharusnya dia mengatakan sesuatu kalau ingin berhenti.

"Um.." Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan memasang wajah marahnya, "Bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku? Aku menyadari kalau kau membenci wanita, tapi ini adalah investigasi. Dan aku adalah..."

"Istriku." Sasuke menoleh.

 _ **Deg**_

Untuk sesaat Sakura terasa membeku. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan kakinya gemetaran. Entah mengapa udara di sekitarnya yang memang sudah panas malah bertambah panas, apalagi dia merasakan panas itu berpusat pada kedua pipinya.

"Itu adalah rencananya. Jadi bekerja samalah." Kata Sasuke, pria itu kembali berfokus pada karpet di sana.

"Ah..." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Sekarang diamlah dan berpura-pura memilih karpetnya."

Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan melihat-lihat karpetnya. Bersamaan dengan itu penjaja karpet tersebut mendekati Sasuke dan mulai bercakap dengan bahasa inggris. Sasuke terus bericara dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih sementara Sakura melongo dibuatnya. _Sialan aku tidak tahu kalau inggrinya sebagus itu!_

" _Show us that one_." Kata Sasuke.

" _Sure_."

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di sekitar karpet yang penjaja tersebut berikan padanya. Dan saat itu Sakura melihat Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Merasa diamati sasuke menoleh kearah sakura, "Berhenti penasaran. Kita hampir selesai. Kembalilah ke mobil."

Sakura mengangguk lalu pergi ke mobil yang mereka parkirkan di seberang jalan.

.

.

.

Sakura diam di dalam mobil dan terus bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah penjaja karpet itu seorang informan?

 _ **Crack crack**_

Sakura menoleh dan sadar bahwa sekarang dia sudah terkepung di dalam mobil. Di luar sana beberapa pria bermasker berusaha untuk membuatnya keluar. Beberapa dari mereka memukuli kaca mobilnya, dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk membuka paksa pintunya. Dalam kepanikan itu Sakura menoleh kearah pria yang menunjuk ke arahnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa mereka ingin aku membuka pintunya?" Sakura bergumam. Tubuhnya gemetar, sementara Sasuke masih belum kembali juga.

Karena tak mendapati respon dari Sakura, pria yang menuding tadi mengarahkan sebuah pipa besi dan memukulkannya pada kaca tepat di pintu dimana Sakura duduk.

 _ **Craaaaaassh**_

"Kyaaaah!"

Sakura dengan panik merangkak menuju kursi belakang, dia meringkuk sambil menutupi kepalanya. _Mereka akan benar-benar membunuhku!_

Salah satu dari mereka hampir saja menggapai Sakura saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pria tersebut dan mulai menghajarnya.

"ArrggH!" pria di tangan Sasuke terbanting dengan keras lalu pingsan. Sementara pria lain yang datang dengannya segera berlari berlawanan arah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu mulai membuka pintu belakang untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura perlahan menaikkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Sasuke-kun.. "

"Kau terluka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sakura menatap lekat pada Sasuke, dia pikir Sasuke akan meneriakinya, "Aku... baik-baik saja... Sepertinya aku telah diikuti atau semacamnya..."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya perampok biasa."

Sasuke mengumpulkan pecahan dari kaca mobilnya lalu menyimpannya. Setelah membersihkan kursinya Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobil, dalam perjalanannya menuju hotel Sasuke terkadang melirik kearah Sakura yang sekarang duduk di belakang melalui spion tengahnya. Untuk sesaat perasaan senang menghinggapinya saat dia sadar bahwa ternyata Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke cukup dingin, namun ternyata dia mampu bersikap baik kadang-kadang.

.

.

.

Di hotel.

Sakura merentangkan tangannya lega. Setidaknya disini sangat aman baginya. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke yang mengurus semuanya di meja resepsionis, sementara dia duduk bersantai di salah satu sofa di lobi.

"APA?!"

Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak dengan bahasa Jepang. Sakura lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang bertingkah aneh. Sasuke pergi sambil terus mengomeli resepsionis yang malang yang terlihat depresi untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini!" Sasuke menggeram lalu dengan kasar mendorong _bellboy_ yang berniat untuk membawakan koper mereka. Sasuke menarik kopernya dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan para petugas hotel.

" _So—sorry_." Sakura membungkukkan badannya lalu berlari menyusul sasuke sambil menarik kopernya.

 _Kenapa aku yang minta maaf lagi untuknya?_

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting pintu saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Ruangan yang cukup besar bercat putih, dengan karpet lantainya yang berwarna coklat. Dan disana hanya ada satu tempat tidur yang cukup besar.

"Ini.." Sakura bergumam, _oh mungkin ini kamar Sasuke-kun_. "Jadi dimana kamarku?" Tanya sakura.

"Disini."

"Oh.." Sakura ngangguk-angguk, "Lalu dimana kamarmu?"

"Disini."

 _Huh?_

"Ke—kenapa."

"Hotel ini mengacaukan segalanya."

"Kalau ini kesalahan mereka mereka cukup memeri kita kamar yang lain." Ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku sudah melakukan itu.." kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu apakah kita tidak bisa bertukar dengan kamar ber _double-bed_?"

"Tidak semuanya sudah di _booking._ "

 _Sialan!_

Jadi malam ini mereka harus tidur di satu ranjang.

"Hanya ada satu ranjang disini." Kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak berpikir kita akan tidur seranjang kan?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Lalu pilihan apa yang kita punya sekarang?" Sakura bergumam.

Sasuke dan Sakura diam memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, tak ada sofa. Hanya ranjang.

"Salah satu dari kita harus tidur di lantai." Sasuke menatap kearah lantai berlapis karpet di dekat ranjang.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku-"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah leganya, pria itu lalu naik ke ranjang dan mulai berbaring.

Sakura mendesah panjang penuh kecewa namun Sasuke terlihat tak menghiraukannya. Yah sepertinya Sakura pun harus pergi tidur juga.

Sakura mengambil tasnya dan menggunakannya sebagai bantal, "Selamat malam ka—"

 _ **Fssssssshhhh**_

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Sasuke dan Sakura berjingkat bersamaan saat air dengan deras mengucur dari _sprinkle_.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _sprinkle_ sialan itu!" kesal Sasuke.

" _Sprinkle?_ "

Belum sempat Sakura mendongak keatas, Sasuke lebih dulu menaiki kopernya dan menekankan tangannya pada _sprinkle_ yang mengeluarkan air disetiap sisi kamarnya.

"Kenapa airnya tiba-tiba berhenti?" Sakura mendongak saat melihat air masih mengucur di sisi lain namun tidak di tempatnya berdiri dan mendapati Sasuke berhasil menghentikan air dari salah satu _sprinkle_ nya.

"Panggil bagian resepsionis!" Sasuke berteriak sambil terus menekankan tangannya.

"Kau benar..." Sakura segera berlari dan menyahut telepon di meja kamar itu, kemudian menekan nomor yang tertulis disalah satu halaman buku disana.

"Ha-hallo."

" _Hello._ "

Sakura mendengus saat resepsionis tersebut menjawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Aku tidak bisa Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak bisa apa?"

"Mereka ngomong Inggris."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku..."

"Teriak saja!"

"Apa?"

"Teriak dengan bahasa Jepang."

Sakura dengan bimbang kembali menempelkan telepon tersebut di telinganya, Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mulai berteriak, bahkan saat itu Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh gara-gara kaget.

.

.

.

 _Sprinkle_ itu akhirnya berhenti. Namun ruangannya sudah terlanjur basah kuyup. Pelayanan di hotel ini benar-benar sangat buruk... Penjaga hotelnya hanya bilang _"aku yakin ini akan baik-baik saja."_ Dan lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dia harap Sasuke tidak akan bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya tidur di lantai.

"Aku berhasil menyelamatkan tempat tidurnya." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura melihat lebih dekat dan Sasuke memang benar, ranjang tersebut hanya sedikit basah pada bagian sisinya. Dan itu semua berkat Sasuke yang menutupi _sprinkle_ itu dengan tangannya.

"Bagus.."

Namun hal itu masih tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa hanya ada satu ranjang disana.

"Apa kau tidak mau tidur?" Sasuke bertanya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi... tidak ada tempatku untuk tidur..."

"... Berhenti mengeluh. Aku sudah menyisakan tempat yang cukup untukmu."

"Huh?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya, jadi dia oleh tidur di ranjang itu bersamanya?

"Kalau kau tidak mau menggunakannya, aku akan memakainya sendiri." Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit demi sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya ke tengah ranjang.

"Tidak, aku mau! Aku mau!" Sakura segera merangkak di ranjang tersebut sebelum Sasuke merubah pikirannya. "Um, rambutmu masih basah, Sasuke-kun."

"Ck, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sakura, berusaha menolak semua yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, Sakura mendengar dengkuran halus darinya, dia cepat sekali tertidur seolah-olah Sakura tidak pernah ada. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama di malam mereka bertemu. Sakura memandangi punggung di depannya, Sasuke mungkin kelelahan. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Saat matanya menerawang punggung lebar Sasuke, Sakura mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Punggung Sasuke sangat lebar..

Sakura bergumam pelan, rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal semacam ini. Pipi Sakura merona seketika saat mengingat malam dimana sasuke menciumnya. Dan ini bagaikan dejavu, saat itu dia menatap punggung Sasuke seperti ini.. Lalu tiba-tiba sasuke berbalik dan...

"Waaah! Tidak tidak tidak!" Sakura berusaha membuang kenangan memalukan itu dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun semakin Sakura mencoba untuk melupakannya, semakin cepat denyut nadinya terasa.

Bahkan detang jantungnya semakin keras berdetak, Sakura khawatir Sasuke akan mampu mendengarnya.

 _Ayolah tenang._

 _Tenang_

 _Tenang._

.

.

.

"Mmmm... Kenapa aku merasa kepanasan..." Sakura bergumam saat tubuhnya merasa sangat panas dan sesuatu bergerak di tubuhnya. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

 _K-kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, saat ini wajah sasuke sangat dekat dengannya. Saat sakura mencoba melepaskan dirinya, Sasuke membuka mata. Dan perlahan Sasuke menekankan bibirnya pada miliknya.

"He-hentikan kubilang!"

Terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri, Sakura berjingkat lalu duduk di tempat tidur sambil terengah-engah. Ia menyadari bahwa ia hanya bermimpi, rasa panas itu rupanya karena dia terikat dengan selimutnya. Sesaat setelah itu Sakura menghela napas leganya.

 _Kenapa aku harus bermimpi macam itu?_

Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kembali tidur. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Sasuke benci wanita, namun itu tidak membuat Sakura kehilangan penjagaannya. Dan karena hal itu ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

 _Aku terbangun sekarang, terima kasih untuk mimpi yang mengerikan tadi._

Sakura menendang selimutnya lalu kembali menutup mata. Namun sesaat kemudian Sakura terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan menyadari kalau bukan ruangannya yang panas, namun punggung sasuke. Sakura dengan pelan-pelan menyentuh punggung Sasuke yang kini basah dengan keringat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..."

Sasuke menelentangkan dirinya setelah bergumam dan tepat saat itu Sakura segera menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Kau demam!"

Tidak heran lagi. Sasuke pergi tidur dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu."

"Hn.."

Sasuke hanya terus bergumam, pandangannya terasa penuh kabut, tidak ingin menjadi bertambah parah Sakura memutuskan untuk melepaskan pakaian Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya lalu menarik hati-hati lengan pria yang semakin lama bernapas semakin berat itu. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke bersandar padanya selama dia melepaskan kemejanya. Tubuh sasuke sangat panas, bahkan wajahnya terlihat begitu merah. Sakura kembali membaringkan Sasuke lalu melompat dari ranjang dan mulai mengambil pakaian dari koper Sasuke. Sakura kembali ke ranjang dan memakaikan sweater pada Sasuke. Sakura terengah-engah, tubuhnya yang kurus itu harus ia paksakan untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke yang berat. Namun ia kembali bergerak, setelah berhasil memakaikan sweaternya, Sakura membasahi handuk kecil yang sempat ia bawa dan meletakkannya pada dahi Sasuke, namun hanya butuh beberapa menit saja handuk yang dingin berubah menjadi hangat.

"Hn..." Sasuke bergumam, napasnya terdengar sangat berat. Sasuke bahkan terlihat membuka mulutnya, seolah ia membutuhkan banyak asupan oksigen. Sakura kembali meletakkan handuknya sambil memandangi Sasuke. _Aku penasaran apakah dia sekarang kesakitan.._

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh kesal, mengapa dia tidak menydarinya segera? Beberapa saat berlalu dan Sakura masih setia mengganti handuknya meskipun dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Kurang lebihnya sekitar 3 jam berlalu, kesakitan yang terpancar pada wajah Sasuke semakin memudar. Dan saat itulah Sakura mampu bernapas lega mengetahui demam Sasuke sudah turun.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baik, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn.." Sasuke menyahut dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai saat dia mengambil napas panjang dan lalu tertidur. Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak berdosa sekarang. Sangat berbeda dengan sisi nyatanya. Sakura menekankan telapak tangannya pada pipi Sasuke.

"Baguslah, demammu sudah berkurang sekarang."

Sakura merasa sangat tenang sekarang, namun setelah itu Sakura dengan tidak sadar menjatuhkan dirinya dan tidur dengan dada Sasuke sebagai bantalnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Riiinnnggg riiinnnggg**_

"Hmm..." Sakura melenguh panjang, rasanya ia baru saja tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu, namun sekarang suara telepon mengusik ketenangannya. Sakura masih setengah sadar saat menggerakkan tangannya mencoba meraih entah ponsel siapa yang terus berbunyi. Namun kemudian tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

"S-sasuke-kun?!" Sakura berjingkat saat menyadari posisinya, ia ingat rupanya dia dengan tidak sadar tertidur di atas Sasuke. Sakura melompat dari tempat tidur dan mencari ponselnya, namun bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi. Suaranya datang dari tas Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ponselmu berbunyi..." Sakura mengangkat tas Sasuke dan meletakkannya di samping Sasuke yang masih tertidur, Sasuke meraba isi tasnya kemudian mulai mengangkat panggilan sedari masuk, matanya setengah terbuka.

"Halo..."

Saat dia diam mendengarkan si penelpon, mata Sasuke tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Sasuke mematikan ponselnya, "Ayo pergi."

Sasuke melepaskan sweaternya dan memasukkannya asal ke dalam koper, ia lalu mengambil kemeja lainnya untuk dipakai.

"Pergi kemana? Sekarang?"

"Seseorang melihat Anko, si pengawal pangeran." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan buru-buru, "Kita mungkin masih bisa untuk mengejarnya."

"Tapi kau masih sakit."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu!" Sasuke berjalan buru-buru ke pintu, "Ayo!"

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari hotel, mereka buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil. Selama perjalanannya Sakura ak henti-hentinya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terlihat pucat. Tak berapa lama Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan mulai berlari ke pinggiran kota. Dimana terdapat gedung-gedung tua, bertolak belakan dengan gedung megah di pusat kota. Mereka terus berlari berbelok-belok melewati gang yang sempit. Mereka seperti sedang berada di dalam labirin.

"Harusnya ada disekitar sini..." Sasuke berhenti, mengecek posisi mereka di ponselnya. "Sebelah sini."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan kemudian mereka berhenti di bawah bayangan salah satu gedung. Satu-satunya yang dapat Sakura dengar di dalam kesenyapan itu hanyalah suara napas mereka. Terlebih suara napas Sasuke yang sangat berat. Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke wajah pria itu sudah semakin pucat. Wajah pucatnya begitu mengerikan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar sakit..." Sakura berucap dengan pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat-"

"Berisik!" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan berkata dengan nadanya yang marah, "Kau sebaiknya tidak mengganggu!"

...

"Itu dia." Sasuke yang kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada investigasi ini melihat Anko.

"Apa?"

"Kamera." Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ah, benar." Sakura dengan cepat mengarahkan kameranya, namun saat kamera Sakura mendapakan fokusnya, Anko menoleh.

"Sialan! Dia melihat kita!" Anko mulai berlari dan Sasuke mengejarnya. Tapi, Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sakura kembali menyentuh dahi Sasuke, rupanya demam Sasuke kembali naik. Sakura menoleh kesana kemari dengan raut wajahnya yang khawatir, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Berpeganganlah padaku!" Sakura meletakkan lengan Sasuke di bahunya, "Kita harus pergi kesuatu tempat dimana kau bisa beristirahat."

"Kita tidak butuh waktu untuk itu." Sasuke mendorong Sakura dan mencoba berdiri.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun! Kau sedang tidak sehat!"

"Itu bukan masalah! Aku harus pergi!" Sasuke terus berusaha berdiri meski itu mustahil, "Aku akan membuktikannya.. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku tidak membutuhkan bantuannya!"

 _Siapa yang dia maksud?_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis pink itu kemudian berdiri dengan tangan mengepal, "Kalau begitu... Aku yang akan pergi."

"Hey."

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura berusaha untuk menghentikannya, namun gadis pink itu mengibaskan pegangannya tak peduli dan segera berlari. Bagaimana pun, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi saat sakit seperti itu. _Namun siapa yang barusan Sasuke maksud?_ Sakura berlari secepat yang dia bisa, dan tiba-tiba apa yang pernah terjadi di kantor dulu melintas di kepalanya. Saat itu, saat Sasuke mencoba meng- _hack_ kamera pengawas, wajah Sasuke saat itu, wajahnya saat dia mendorong Itachi.. Mungkinkan dia membicarakan tentang Itachi.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari melewati gang sempit hingga ia tiba di kota yang ramai.

 _Apa aku kehilangan dia?_

Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Sakura hampir saja menyerah saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam lewat di depannya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat Anko duduk di kursi belakang.

 _Itu dia!_

Sakura mulai mengambil banyak poto, namun tak lama setelah itu Anko menyadarinya dan dia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Sakura tak mempedulikannya dan terus menggambil poto sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sambil terus mengarahkan kameranya Sakura kembali berlari. Tapi..

 _ **Duk**_

"Waaaahh!" dengan sembrononya Sakura menabrak seorang pejalan kaki dan hal itu membuat dirinya terlempar ke tanah. Dan sekarang mobil itu semakin menjauhinya. Dengan keras kepalanya Sakura kembali mengarahkan kameranya kearah mobil dan mengambil poto lainnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil mendapat banyak gambar, Sakura berlari menyusuri gang untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menoleh kesana kemari. Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya bukan?

"...Aku disini."

Sakura berbalik dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di tempat yang cukup gelap. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari mendekatinya.

"...Itu kata-kataku."

"Apa?"

"Lenganmu."

Sakura mengangkat lengannya dan menyadari bahwa ia terluka cukup dalam disana. "Oh, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat mengambil gambar, jadi aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Hal semacam ini terus terjadi karena kau sangat ceroboh." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku mendapatkan potonya." Sakura mengangkat kameranya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak yakin sebagus apa potonya."

Keduanya lantas duduk berdekatan sementara Sakura mulai menunjukkan pada Sasuke poto yang berhasil dia ambil, "dia yang duduk di kursi belakang kan?" Sakura men- _zoom_ gambarnya lalu menoleh.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke, "Hn, pria itu."

Sasuke bergumam sementara Sakura kembali melihat ke arah hasil potonya. Ada seorang pria yang duduk di samping Anko.

"Itu..." Sasuke kembali bergumam. Ia lalu menyahut kamera dari Sakura dan melihat keseluruhan poto. "Ini terlihat kurang jelas. Tapi kau bisa melihat plat nomernya di gambar ini."

"Oh, itu gambar yang kuambil setelah aku jatuh."

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mulai berbicara dengan seseorang, "...Yep, dapatkan mobil dengan plat nomor itu. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia senang ia tidak menyerah. Sebuah senyum ceria terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak percaya betapa keras kepalanya kau!" lanjutnya, "Ini bukanlah sebuah permainan. Kalau kau mengacaukannya, kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar goresan!"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tapi... Terima kasih."

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke namun Sasuke segera menoleh kearah lain, benarkah pria ini baru saja berterima kasih padanya?

"Barusan kau..."

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke tetap tak memalingkan wajahnya, namun semburat pink yang tipis memenuhi pipinya. "Ayo pergi."

"Hehe..."

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh saat Sakura terkekeh, dan sekarang Sakura mampu melihat pipinya yang kemerahan itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sakura memamerkan deretan giginya. Dia senang kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka sudah mendapatkan analisis penuh dari poto yang Sakura dapat. Dan itu berkat informasi yang mereka dapat dari orang yang dihubungi Sasuke saat itu. Mereka bisa mengira-ngira di area mana sang pangeran kemungkinan dibawa.

"Baiklah, ayo cari keseluruh area." Kata Sasuke.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke lebih bekerja sama dalam mencari informasi sebelum memutuskan melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin Sasuke sudah menganggapnya bagian dari tim sekarang?

"Aku akan melihat ke gedung itu." Sasuke menatap gedung kosong di depannya, "Beritahu aku kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di luar."

"Baik." Sakura mengangguk.

 _ **Slam**_

Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam sementara Sakura berjaga di luar. Tak lama Sasuke keluar dengan hasil nihil. Mereka memeriksa semua bangunan yang kosong. Namun mereka masih tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

 _ **Klik**_

"Hey." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. kita harus berhenti sampai disini."

"Ya.."

Matahari sudah semakin tenggelam. Dan semakin gelap saat mereka sampai ke dalam mobil. Mereka kemudian meninggalkan distrik perumahan tersebut, dan dalam perjalanan mereka ke hotel mereka sepenuhnya diselimuti oleh kegelapan.

"Oh, bintang." Sakura menerawang keluar jendela, "Lihatlah keluar jendela. Sangat indah!"

"..." Sasuke dengan tenang memelankan mobilnya dan mematikan lampu. Dan tanpa lampu tersebut, Sakura semakin jelas melihat bintang yang bertebaran di atas sana.

"Wow.." Sakura membuka kaca mobilnya dan menatap dengan kagum. Selama hidup, ia belum pernah melihat langit berbintang seindah ini.

"Mau melihat keluar?" Sasuke menoleh.

Sakura menoleh dengan perasaan terkejutnya, "Apa kau yakin?"

"Hanya sebentar saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya dan mereka keluar. Mereka berjalan di tengah gurun. Tidak ada yang lain disana kecuali pasir dan langit berbintang diatas kepala mereka. Untuk beberapa alasan Sakura merasa kesepian, dan dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada Sasuke. "Luar biasa." Kata Sakura. "Banyak sekali bintangnya, aku bahkan tidak sulit untuk menemukan rasinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

"... Jadi dimana hujan meteornya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa...?"

 _Jadi saat itu dia mendengarkan aku?_

"Kita terlalu sibuk, jadi mereka sudah terlewat." Sakura tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh..."

"Tapi akan ada hujan meteor di Jepang bulan depan." Kata Sakura, "Lebih tepatnya hujan meteor Leonid.."

Sesaat setelah itu, sebuah bintang jatuh muncul melintasi langit.

"Oh..." mereka berdua mengulurkan tangannya dan tepat saat itu masing-masing ujung jari mereka bersentuhan.

Sasuke tersentak lalu menarik tangannya.

"M-maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Sasuke menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, wajahnya kembali memerah, namun karena disana cukup gelap Sakura tidak bisa menyadarinya.

Sasuke biasanya akan menjauh beberapa langkah darinya, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Sasuke terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja berada di dekatnya. Atau mungkin Sasuke sudah mulai sedikit menyukainya? Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ada satu lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Apa? Dimana?"

Bintang jatuh lainnya muncul di langit, dan mereka berdiri semakin berdekatan. Namun itu tidak terlihat mengganggu bagi Sasuke berdiri berdekatan seperti ini sambil menatap langit. Dan untuk beberapa alasan Sakura merasa senang.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka mendapat informasi bahwa Anko telah kembali ke Jepang, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang juga.

"Hey." Sasuke membuka pintu kantor dan disusul Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kami kembali." Kata Sakura.

"Oh, selamat datang." Pain berdiri dari kursinya, "Jadi bagaimana perjalanan kalian?"

"Mengerikan." Timpal Sasuke, "Pelayanan hotelnya sangat buruk. _Sprinkle_ nya rusak, dan aku terkena sakit gara-gara itu."

"Itu memalukan." Kata Pain, "Kalian berpura-pura menikah, jadi selama kalian pergi aku membayangkan sesuatu, dan berharap mendengar kabar baru dari kalian."

"Apa kau bodoh?!" Sasuke _blushing._

"Aku hanya bercanda." Pain menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, "Semua orang sangat khawatir pada kalian."

"Ya." Itachi menyahut, "Kami khawatir sampai gila membayangkan kalian akan melakukan sebuah perkembangan."

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu." dengus Sasuke, "Dan lagi aku bukan anak kecil."

Sasuke berbalik lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. "Kirimkan poto yang kau ambil ke emailku."

"Oh, baiklah." Kata Sakura.

"Kau bisa menggunakan komputerku, Sakura." Kata Pain.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura melepaskan _SD card_ kameranya dan menancapkannya ke komputer Pain. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku alamat emailmu?"

"Hn.. Alamatnya Uchiha... Ahh, terlalu merepotkan." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Sakura, Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan mulai mengetik alamat emailnya. Wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Dan Sasuke terlihat begitu serius.

"Itu sangat aneh." Di belakang sana Pain berbisik pada Itachi.

"Ya, biasanya dia tidak bisa sedekat itu..." balas Itachi.

"Kau berpikir sesuatu sudah terjadi selama perjalanan mereka?" Pain tersenyum miring.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak akan—"

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa yang kalian bisikkan?" Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengetikkan emailnya berbalik.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya sedang berbicara tentang bagaimana kerasnya kalian bekerja padahal kalian baru saja sampai di rumah."

 _Pembohong! Aku bisa mendengar semua ucapan mereka..._

Sakura menembakkan pandangannya pada kedua pengganggu di belakangnya sampai dia mendengar sebuah email masuk. Email dari Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke mejanya.

 _ **Uchiha_Sasukee: "Pekerjaannya selesai sekarang. Jadi cukup baca ini dan tertawalah."**_

Sakura mengklik link disana dan muncullah sebuah page dengan judul " _Goat Lovers Unite."_ (persatuan pecinta kambing)

"Pfft. Apa-apaan ini.." Sakura menahan tawanya.

 _ **Ding**_

Sebuah email lain kembali masuk.

 _ **Uchiha_Sasukee: "Menyenangkan, bukan?"**_

 _ **HarunoSaku: "Aku tidak menyangka banyak orang yang menyukai kambing."**_

 _ **Uchiha_Sasukee: "Tidak cukup banyak menurutku."**_

 _ **HarunoSaku: "Biar kutebak usernamemu adalah Yurike 'kan? Gabungan dari Yuriko dan Sasuke."**_

"Tidak mungkin!" alih-alih mengirimnya dengan email, Sasuke malah mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Dan sesaat setelah itu Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, dan kemudian kembali duduk.

"Pffft." Sakura mendengus berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah kalian." Pain berkacak pinggang, "Ada apa lagi ini?"

.

.

.

Malam harinya, ketua mengundang seluruh rekannya termasuk Sakura ke bar.

"Jadi, ini untuk sambutan kepulangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Cheers!" Pain mengangkat gelasnya.

"CHEERS!"

 _ **Trang**_

"Jadi aku dengar kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan sukses." Sasori menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Oh, itu bukan hal yang besar." Sakura mengangguk malu.

"Tapi kami telah mendapatkan petunjuk besar dari sana." Imbuh Gaara.

"Itulah mengapa dia seorang profesional." Lanjut Sasori.

"S-sungguh, itu bukan apa-apa.." Sakura mengangguk-angguk malu dengan pujian mereka.

"Mungkin itu hanya karena dia memiliki kamera yang bagus." Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura tersenyum miring.

"Huh?"

"Biarkan aku melihatnya." Sasuke meraih kamera yang tergantung di leher Sakura.

"Tidak mau! Kamera ini adalah hidupku. Aku tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya!" Sakura dengan cepat memeluk kameranya dan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kau menggunakan semacam trik kamera benarkan?" kata Sasuke. Pria itu masih mencoba meraih kamera Sakura, walaupun sekarang Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Hentikan, Sasuke-kun!"

"...Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" melihat sesuatu yang sangat ganjil Sasori angkat bicara.

"Apa mereka sudah melewatinya?" ujar Itachi.

"Apa? Garisnya?" Sasori menoleh terkejut.

"Mereka sudah melewati garisnya..." kata Pain.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir hal ini akan terjadi." Lanjut Gaara.

"Berhentilah bicara bodoh, kalian semua." Sasuke menghentikan kejahilannya dan menatap ketus.

"Y-ya!" susul Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napasnya, "Aku dan Sakura hanya..."

Sakura bahkan semua rekannya menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Woa, kalian pasti sangat dekat kalau kau sampai memanggil Sakura dengan namanya." Kata Itachi.

"T-tidak juga." Sasuke kembali _blushing._

"Jangan bilang.." Pain menyahut ponsel Sasuke dari tangannya, "Aku tahu itu. Dia sudah mengubahnya."

Pain menunjukkan kontak info Sakura di ponsel Sasuke tertulis 'Sakura' dan bukan 'benda X' lagi.

"Woa, kau luar biasa.." Itachi menyilangkan lengannya, "Bagaimana bisa kau memenangkan Sasuke? Dia benci wanita."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Bantah Sakura.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kau pasti sudah melakukan SESUATU." Pain menyeringai sambil menekankan kata 'sesuatu'.

"Cukup. Aku hanya tidak ingin memanggilnya benda x, itu saja!" Sasuke berdiri dan menyahut kembali ponselnya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa. Aku merasa benar-benar kagum padamu." Kata Itachi.

Semua orang mengangguk menyetujui. Meskipun Sakura bingung dengan perubahan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Akan bohong jika dia bilang dia tidak senang.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

Note: mobil yang dibawa Sasuke saat di Arab adalah sewaan.

Curhat dikit ya, sebenernya author mau kasih Yuriko namaku jadi walaupun berwujud kambing author bisa cipokan sama sasuke /halah/ sekian.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini mind to RnR? Terima kasih reviewnya juga!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hanazono yuri:**_ udah di lanjut kaka...

 _ **Zarachan**_ : hohoho kalo dikasih duit author update tiap hari wkwk *digampar

 _ **SantiDwiMw**_ : Udah kaka... silakan baca...

 _ **Lvenge**_ : ciecie yang udah ga takut wkwkwk *coleksasuke

 _ **Niji no haru:**_ ho'oh udah dilanjut kok. Makasih ya :D

 _ **Azuma Sarafine**_ : lebih kreatif yang bikin gamenya kak, author Cuma berbagi ceritanya wkwk

 _ **Uchihaliaharuno:**_ wkwk mbak ojo ngomong bencong e aku tersinggung /lhoh/ iya mbak, mungkin wajah yuriko terlalu manis buat dilupain wkwk suwun mbak ripyune, emang saiki rodok eror. Aku bahkan ga nrima pemberitahuan juga nek enek ripyu

 _ **Lala Yoichi:**_ udah der :v reader maksudnya

 _ **Firza290:**_ kayaknya hidup km penuh halangan ya wkwk ho'oh, maunya aku edit trus ganti namaku. Tapi kayaknya banyak yang gak iklas nanti wkwkwk nah kan, bukan enak lagi itu -_- surga dunia kalo bisa jilatin mulut sasuke xD

 _ **Williewillydoo:**_ yah mau bagaimana lagi, kalo dengan menjadi kambing author bisa cipokan sama sasuke sungguh author rela /halah/ wkwkwk. Silakan baca

 _ **Hyugadevit:**_ semoga juga ada waktu luang buat apdet wkwk terima kasih ripyunyaaa :*

 _ **Sakulov:**_ ho'oh karena udah ngedeketin akhir jadi harus dibikin tersipusipu gitu :D. Makasih ripyunyaaa

 _ **Euri-chan:**_ syukurlah kamu nemu fic ini wkwk itu kambing sebenere milik pain. Yuriko juga punya kandang sendiri. Tapi terkadang kambingnya emang dilepas buat jalanjalan di dalam.

 _ **Kana:**_ -yah karena itu sudah rejeki Itachi buat nyipok sakura wkwkwk ho'oh sasusaku cipokan, atau lebih tepatnya sasuke nyipok saku krn dikira saku kambing wkwkwk Tapi aneh juga sih kalo inget Sasu meluk saku karna dikira kambing. Padahal secara tubuh beda bgt. Hmmm, oh jadi km lbih rela sasu ciuman sama kambing ketimbang aku? ok fine *pundung

 ** _Wowwoh. geegee_** _ **:**_ kenapa? Kenapa? Author hanya menginginkan ciumannya, itu saja -_- ini maksudnya perubahan apa? Perubahan sasusaku? Atau perubahan fanfic jadi lebih baik atau buruk? xD

Makasih semua ripyunya minna, tanpa kalian author ga bakal semangat lanjutin ini /alaydikit/

* * *

.

.

.

 **TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **.**

Jadi ini sudah hampir satu bulan lebih Sakura menginap satu gedung dengan para detektif itu. Sakura berbaring di kamar sambil memeluk gulingnya, pikirannya menerawang jauh tepat di hari mereka bertemu. Itachi yang menyamar sebagai tuan Wakaba, sempat membuat Sakura tertarik dan akhirnya berciuman. Dan juga saat akhirnya dia tahu kalau Itachi berkomplot untuk mendapat _SD Card_ nya. Atau saat bagian paling mengerikan, yakni penculikannya. Sakura mendengus, bukan, bukan karena merasa lucu karena ia diculik, namun ia mengingat Sasuke dan itu membuatnya mendengus berkali-kali. Kalau boleh jujur, kumpulan detektif ini sangat aneh dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang. Apalagi Sasori maupun Gaara yang jarang berada di kantor. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa menebak keakraban masing-masing.

 _ **Drrrt drrrt**_

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

 _Dari: Sasuke_

 _Subjek: -_

 _Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang aku dapatkan. Datang ke kamarku._

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya mencoba menebak apa yang telah Sasuke dapatkan hingga pria itu mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Sakura lantas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Sasuke yang hanya terletak tepat di sebelahnya. Sementara itu Sasuke mondar mandir sambil sesekali mengintip dari balik pintu. Saat ia melihat Sakura berada di depan pintu, pria pantat ayam itu langsung membukakan pintunya membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Masuklah." Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di ranjangnya. Sakura mengangguk lalu mengikuti pria itu dan duduk di sampingnya. "Lihat." Sasuke mengangkat sebuah bingkisan dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah kamera SLR. "Whoaa, keren! Bukankah itu kamera Mikon keluaran baru?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kagum saat Sasuke memamerkan kamera yang bermerek sama dengan miliknya. "Hn." Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

"Kau tahu aku merasa cemburu sekarang!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu menatap Sasuke, "Um, bolehkah aku mencobanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu dengan senang hati menyerahkan kameranya, "Hn."

 _ **Klik**_

"Ahhh! Suara ini! Model terbaru digital ini masih memiliki rasa analog... Aku sangat menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum sumringah sambil kembali mencobanya.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil terus mengamati gadis di hadapannya. "Tapi mengapa kau memiliki ini?" Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh, dan senyuman Sasuke yang sedari tadi merekah hilang. "...Hanya karena aku menyukainya." Jawab Sasuke. "Kau hanya menyukainya?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya mengulangi jawaban dari Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat tipis di pipinya, "Ya, memangnya ada masalah?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak.. Aku sepenuhnya mengerti. Karena itulah yang pernah aku alami juga. Maksudku, kau hanya tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kau mencintai atau mengapa kau tertarik pada sesuatu."

"B-benar.."

"Oh, aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil foto bersama? Karena ini adalah model baru, aku yakin kau tidak sabar untuk menggunakannya, benar kan?"

"...Aku mungkin bisa di akhir minggu ini." Ujar Sasuke yang masih enggan untuk menatap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!"

 _ **Riiingg riiiingg**_

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang baru saja masuk, "Hallo? Baik, kami akan segera kesana." Sasuke mengalungkan kameranya lalu berdiri, "Ayo ke kantor."

"Ah iya."

.

 _ **.**_

Di kantor.

"Ini dia." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju meja Pain.

"Oh, maaf..." Pain merapihkan berkas-berkas di mejanya dan lalu menoleh kearah Sakura, "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya. "Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan tentang foto yang telah kau ambil." Pain kembali melihat ke mejanya, "Um, yang mana tadi, Itachi?"

"Aku baru saja memberikannya padamu." Itachi melenggang menuju meja Pain diikuti Sasori.

"Oh, ini dia." Sasori mengangkat selembar poto yang ikut tertata bersama berkas-berkas milik Pain. Setelah itu pandangan mereka beralih dan tertuju pada kamera yang menggantung di leher Sasuke. "Darimana kamera itu?" Itachi mencoba menyentuhnya, namun Sasuke menepis tangannya. "Itu milik Sakura kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Bukan, itu milik Sasuke." Kata Sakura. Pain menoleh kearah Sakura lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Benarkah?" Tanya Pain. "Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki kamera." Itachi menambahkan, pasalnya dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke membeli kamera tersebut. "...Siapa yang peduli." Sasuke merespon datar.

"Apa Sakura yang memintamu?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak." Sasuke membantah singkat.

"Hey, kupikir ini adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Ketertarikan yang sama benar-benar bisa mendekatkan orang." Pain menyentuh dagunya, ikut memamerkan senyuman menggodanya.

"A-aku hanya berpikir akan lebih baik kalau aku mengasah kemampuan menfotoku. Semenjak aku adalah seorang detektif dan semacamnya..." kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu yang Sakura katakan padamu?" Itachi ikut tersenyum miring.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merona, "Tidak ada urusannya dengan dia!"

Sasuke terus membantahnya namun semakin liar juga rekannya menggodanya, dan yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanya tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, meski benar atau tidak ketertarikannya akan fotografi juga ternyata membuat Sasuke tertarik, Sakura tentu merasa senang.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Sakura menerima telepon dari sahabat baiknya ,Ino, yang sudah sekian lama tidak ia jumpai. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di bar yang terletak di lantai bawah, mengingat Sakura tidak boleh meninggalkan gedung itu terlalu jauh.

 _ **Clink**_

"Ino!" Sakura menghambur dan memeluk gadis pirang yang sudah duduk disana. "Sakura! Mo, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Itu seperti seolah kau tiba-tiba terjatuh ke dalam perut bumi dan menghilang!" Ino memeluk balik tubuh Sakura dan melayangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Maaf, maaf." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di samping Ino, "Banyak yang terjadi akhir akhir ini. Dan aku baru saja pulang dari Tim—um, dari luar negeri." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, hampir saja dia keceplosan tentang kasus penculikan kemarin.

"He, luar negeri?"

"Ini dia, Sakura." Kiba muncul dari balik meja dan memberikan segelas bir pada Sakura. "Apakah dia temanmu?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Yep, kami sudah menjadi teman baik semenjak SMA." Kata Sakura.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ino meraih tangan Kiba dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Demikian juga aku..." balas Kiba.

"Hentikan itu nona." Kata Sakura, "Kamu sedang tidak bekerja sekarang, ingat?"

Ino terkekeh lalu melepas tangan Kiba, "Maafkan aku. aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

"Terbiasa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku bekerja di Club K, tepatnya sekitar pojokan sana." Ujar Ino sambil memainkan gelasnya yang hampir kosong.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah host nomor satu yang sedang dibicarakan?" kata Kiba.

"Oh, kau mendengar tentang aku?" Ino tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Kau harus libur dan mengunjungiku kapan-kapan, Kiba."

Kiba tertawa, "Aku tidak bisa menjamin itu."

"Sungguh, Ino, bisakah kau melupakan pekerjaanmu sebentar saja?" Sakura mengernyikan dahinya, bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi dia hanya melihat dua pasangan itu menatap saling menggoda. "Ahaha, maaf maaf." Ino terkekeh, sementara Kiba segera pergi melayani pelanggan lain, "Jadi kenapa kau pergi keluar negeri?" Ino mendadak bertanya.

"Um, hanya untuk pekerjaan."

"Sendiri?"

"Um, tidak... Aku pergi bersama seseorang dari kantor..."

"Seorang pria?"

Sakura mengumpat. "Sayangnya dia membenci wanita, jadi dia tidak terlalu baik denganku." Sakura mulai menceritakan tentang kondisi Sasuke untuk menjernihkan kesalah pahaman di otak Ino.

"Menabur garam untuk menghindari setan... Benda X?" kata Ino.

"Tapi sekarang dia lebih bersahabat. Dan kami akan pergi mengambil foto bersama minggu ini."

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan. Terlebih untuk orang yang baru kau kenal di kerjamu." Ino bertopang dagu, menatap dalam ke arah mata Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Sakura apa kau yakin tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?" tanya Ino.

"Y-ya, aku yakin."

"Tapi terdengar meragukan."

"Hentikan!?"

Semakin keras Sakura membantahnya, semakin cepat pula jantungnya berdetak. _Dan itu karena Ino terlalu bicara bodoh._ Meskipun Sakura menyukainya, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membalas perasaannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya _weekend_ , hari dimana Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Mereka berdua memiliki kamera masing masing yang tergantung di lehernya. Dengan senang hati Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya dan mengambil banyak jepretan, "Bagaimana?" Sasuke menunjukkan hasil potonya. "Komposisinya sudah bagus, tapi masih sedikit buram." Kata Sakura.

"... Benarkah?" Sasuke kembali mengamati hasil jepretannya. "Jika kau menahan kameranya dengan tangan kirimu, gambarmu tidak akan buram saat kau mengambilnya." Kata Sakura.

"Seperti ini?" Sasuke mengikuti arahan Sakura dan menahan kameranya dengan tangan kiri. "Tidak, sedikit lebih kesini..." Mereka berdua bergidik saat kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. "Ma-maafkan aku!" Sakura menjauhkan tangannya.

"Hn, tak apa..." Sasuke terlihat sedikit tersipu dan kemudian mulai kembali mengambil gambar. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik."

"Baiklah..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari memandangi hasilnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa lucu melihat Sasuke begitu serius dalam mengambil gambar. Dan tidak dirasa bibir tipis Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Hn.." Sasuke menoleh kearah anak kucing yang duduk mengamatinya, "Kau ingin aku mengambil gambarmu?" Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan kucing berwarna putih tersebut dan mulai mengambil fotonya. Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya terlihat begitu senang. Dia terlihat serius saat dia mengintip dari kameranya.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kameranya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Sasuke.

 _ **Klik**_

"Hn?"

Dari lensa kamera Sakura, Sasuke terlihat menoleh dan menatap kearah gadis yang baru saja menfotonya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan dahi berkerut. "...Maaf. aku tidak bisa menahannya." Sakura membungkuk. "Kau memiliki wajah yang sempurna." Kata Sakura lagi. Tangannya menggenggam kameranya erat.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke menggosok hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya. Pipinya terlihat sedikit merona. Sakura mendengus, ia pikir Sasuke akan memarahinya. "Hehe, ayolah." Sakura melebarkan senyumnya.

 _ **Meow**_

"H-hey tunggu!" Sasuke berlari mengejar kucing tadi yang tiba-tiba pergi untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dia terlalu larut dengan keadaan, dan Sakura hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Kemudian, setelah cukup banyak mengambil gambar mereka menemukan sebuah kafe kecil yang bagus dan memutuskan untuk mampir. "Aku ingin pancakes dengan tumpukan sirup tomat diatasnya." Sasuke berucap saat pelayan datang dan bertanya pesanannya. Sirup tomat? Sakura tidak pernah mendengar seseorang memesan pancake dengan sirup tomat sebelumnya. "Aku ingin sebuah hamburger. Tanpa acar." Kata Sakura.

"Akan segera datang." Pelayan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Apa kau begitu suka tomat?" tanya Sakura.

"...Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya tekejut." Kata Sakura.

"Tomat sangat penting untuk otak, kau tahu?" kata Sasuke, "Khususnya bagiku yang sering menggunakan otak untuk bekerja."

Sakura mengangguk sambil ber-oh-ria.

"Jadi kau benci acar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, mereka sangat asam."

"Kalau kau membuang acarnya, hanya akan ada mentimun."

"Aku lebih suka mentimun. Yang alami lebih baik."

"Hmmm."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tunjukan padaku gambar yang kau ambil." Kata Sakura, "Dan aku akan memberimu saran dari seorang profesional."

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa kesal mendengarnya." Sasuke bergumam jelas namun tetap memberikan kameranya pada Sakura. Sakura mulai melihat hasil dari jepretan Sasuke. Ada foto deretan bunga di sisi jalan.. kucing yang dia ikuti.. "Ini cukup baik." Kata Sakura. Sakura terus mengklik hasilnya hingga layar tersebut menunjukkan profilnya. Atau lebih tepatnya data tentang Sakura yang telah di kumpulkan oleh para detektif sebelum Sakura bergabung dengan mereka. Di kertas tersebut terpampang data dirinya, mulai nama, tanggal lahir, orangtua, kesukaan, atau hal pribadi lainnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat.

"Apa?" Sasuke menyadari Sakura tengah memperhatikannya cukup lama. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Um... Ada bulu kucing di dahimu." Kata Sakura, ia beruntung bulu kucing itu bisa menjadi alasannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumya." Sasuke mulai menggosok dahinya, namun bulu itu masih bertengger disana.

"Akan aku ambilkan." Saat tangan Sakura menyentuh dahi Sasuke, mata mereka saling beradu.

 _ **Riing riiing**_

Sakura menarik lengannya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi, "Halo? Tentu, aku tidak keberatan. Oh, tapi itu... Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melakukannya." Sakura menaruh ponselnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari perubahan pada wajah Sakura. "Aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan. Tapi itu bertepatan dengan hujan leonid beberapa hari mendatang." Sakura bertopang tangannya dengan wajah lesu, "Aku benar-benar menunggu hari itu. Tapi sepertinya aku akan melewatkannya.."

"Hn.."

"Ah, masih ada tahun depan bukan." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa kecewanya.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah pekerjaan Sakura.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

Sakura yang masih tidur terbangun karena mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Siapa yang menganggunya pagi-pagi begini. Sakura menoleh kearah jam yang rupanya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang, lalu mendengus geli. Dia pikir ini masih pagi-pagi buta.

"Aku datang." Kata Sakura

 _ **Klik**_

Sakura membuka pintunya dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana. "Sasuke-kun... Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Matamu berkantung." Kata Sakura.

"Begitu juga kau."

"I-itu karena aku bekerja sepanjang malam dan baru saja bangun..." Sakura menjawab malu, lalu matanya menatap turun, dia melihat Sasuke membawa sebuah amplop tebal di tangannya. "Ini.." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan amplop tadi. "Untukmu." Kata Sasuke saat melihat Sakura kebingungan.

"...Untukku?" tanya Sakura. Sakura menerima amplop tersebut lalu membukanya, dan emeraldnya bergetar saat melihat amplop itu ternyata berisi foto hujan meteor semalam. "Ini..." Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Untuk berterima kasih padamu pada hari itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu..." Sakura tak sempat berucap karena Sasuke segera pergi dan menutup pintunya. "Berterima kasih padaku...?" Sakura bergumam. Gadis berambut pink tersebut lalu duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat satu persatu foto yang diambil Sasuke. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat kaku. _Dia terjaga sepanjang malam untuk mengambil ini? Hanya untukku?_ Beberapa foto terlihat tidak fokus, beberapa terlihat goyang. "Pffft, yang ini sangat gelap, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat satu bintang pun. Oh tapi yang satu ini sangat indah." Sakura tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah serius Sasuke saat mengambil semua ini, Sakura tertawa. Setiap lembar foto itu, berisi perasaan sepenuh hatinya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Desis Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Investigasi dimulai kembali setelah Sasuke berhasil menemukan posisi dari Anko. "Wow, ini cukup mengesankan karena kau mampu meng- _hack_ lokasinya." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

"Oh, dia bergerak." Kata Sakura lagi saat melihat Anko mulai berjalan.

"Ayo."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti Anko dan mereka terhenti di sebuah jalan dimana hanya terdapat banyak gedung yang tak lain adalah hotel. _Dari semua tempat mengapa disini?_ Batin Sakura. Sakura melihat sekitar, merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi banyak wanita dengan pakaian terbuka berjalan dengan pria. "Ap-" Sakura berjenggit saat Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya. "Hush. Atau kita akan terlihat mencurigakan." Bisik Sasuke.

"B-benar.." Sakura mengangguk gugup. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, sangat sulit untuk percaya bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya membenci wanita. Sakura pikir sikapnya yang seperti ini lah yang membuatnya benar-benar seorang detektif profesional. Jantung Sakura berdebar kasar dan mereka kembali berjalan mencari Anko.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Anko masuk ke dalam sebuah _Love Hotel_. Jadi apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang? "Ayo masuk." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura sembari berbisik. Sakura tidak yakin dengan hal ini, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi saat Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Love Hotel. "Tidak mau!" kata Sakura. "...Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat Sakura menolak dan mencoba melepaskan rangkulannya. "...Kau sedang tidak berpikir tentang hal kotor bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Sakura membantah, tapi tetap saja masuk ke dalam Love Hotel bersama seorang pria... Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, "Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Ketika di dalam mereka tidak melihat Anko berada di lobi. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya pada resepsionis. "Apa ada sebuah kamar kosong di sebelah kamar yang baru saja dipesan?" tanya Sasuke. "Dipesan?" si resepsionis balik bertanya. "Oh, maksudmu wanita yang baru saja datang dan pergi lewat sana?"

"Dia pergi?" tanya Sasuke. Sang resepsionis menunjuk kearah pintu yang menuju kearah parkiran. "Dia membodohi kita!" Sasuke dan Sakura segera berlari menyusul Anko keluar dari hotel, namun Anko terlanjur menghilang. "Sialan, kemana dia pergi." Sasuke mengumpat sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat itu sangat sepi dan mencekam.

 _ **Duk**_

" _Ugh..."_

Mereka kembali mengedarkan pandangannya bersamaan saat mendengar sebuah erangan muncul dari dekat mereka berdiri dan benar sekali, tak jauh dari tempat mereka Anko telihat terlempar sangat keras ke aspal, wanita itu di serang dengan brutal oleh seorang pria. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

"Hentikan!"

Pria berjas hitam yang memukuli Anko menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berlari mendekatinya. Hal berikunya yang Sakura lihat adalah Sasuke yang menubrukkan dirinya pada pria itu. Mereka terjatuh dan berguling di aspal. Sementara Anko terkapar di sampingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura berlari mendekat dan mencoba menyadarkan Anko. Anko menarik lengan Sakura dan bergumam tidak jelas. "Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" Sakura mendekatkan telinganya namun tetap tak bisa mendengar perkataan Anko.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari belakangnya, dia menoleh dan melihat pria berjas hitam itu mendekat kearahnya. Namun ketakutannya membuatnya membeku di tempat. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, dia menutup matanya sangat erat... Namun tak berapa setelah itu, rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya.

 _ **Duk.**_

"Arrgh!" Sasuke mengerang, ia memeluk Sakura dan menumbalkan dirinya sendiri.

"S-sasuke-kun?!"

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Tapi..." Sakura melihat darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya, lalu melihat pria berjas tadi kembali mengangkat kakinya tepat di belakang Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan matanya namun Sasuke segera menutupinya. Dalam ketegangan itu Sakura kembali menutup matanya dan mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Saat pria berjas itu hampir melayangkan tendangannya sekali lagi pada Sasuke ponselnya berbunyi. Dan dengan ekspresi kesal pria itu menurunkan kakinya. Pria itu dengan pelan menjawab panggilan yang mengganggu kesenangannya, dan kemudian melompat ke balik dinding lalu menghilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura balik. Sasuke mendengus, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Lagi, Sakura mampu merasakan hangat napas Sasuke di telinganya. Dan setelah itu Sakura tersadar bahwa Sasuke masih memeluknya. "Um.." Sakura bergumam. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke, "O-oh, maaf." Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan Sakura. Mereka berdiri dengan gerakan kikuk.

"K-kita harus membawanya kesuatu tempat." Kata Sakura sambil memandang kearah Anko yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hn.."

"Aku akan memanggil ambulan." Kata Sakura. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa." Kata Sasuke ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Aku akan memanggil ketua."

.

.

.

Pain mengarahkan Anko untuk dirawat di rumah sakit dimana temannya bekerja disana. Namun sampai saat ini Anko masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" Sasuke mendekati Pain yang baru keluar dari ruangan.

"Dia bilang tidak terlalu baik." Jawab Pain, "Hal paling buruk adalah kemungkinan dia tidak bisa bertahan."

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan pangeran?" tanya Sasuke. "Dia baru berusia 5tahun. Jika Anko menculiknya, berarti pangeran sedang sendiri di luar sana."

"Aku pikir Anko memiliki anak buah." Kata Pain.

"Maksudmu, pria yang duduk di sebelahnya saat di dalam mobil?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu mungkin saja." Ujar Pain. "Dan itu berarti kasus ini lebih serius dari yang Tayuya bayangkan."

"Pria yang menyerangnya... dia bukan seorang amatir.. Jadi jika pria itu juga sedang mencari si pangeran..." Sasuke diam, dia terlihat berpikir keras. "Tidakkah kau mencium hal aneh dalam kasus ini?"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Pain.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Hanya saja aku merasa sesuatu sedang berjalan tidak beres." Tutur Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan." Pain menerawang jauh, "Tapi kita belum harus menganalisisnya terlalu jauh. Saat kau berusia sama denganku, berpikir terlalu banyak akan menyebabkan insomnia."

"Kau benar-benar..." Sasuke menggeram. Sepertinya Pain memang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong istirahatlah, Sasuke." Kata Pain. "Kau tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih saat kau kelelahan."

"Tapi...!"

"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan. Aku akan berjaga disini."

.

.

.

Sakura pergi ke atap rumah sakit dan melihat Sasuke berdiri disana sendiri. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. "Aku membawakanmu jus tomat." Kata Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

"Aku mendapatkan ini juga." Sakura menunjukkan kotak P3K yang ia dapat dari suster dan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kosong. "Apa itu sakit?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, ia tersadar dari lamunanya. "Bibirmu berdarah." Kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke menyentuh ujung bibirnya dan mengendik nyeri. "Kau benar." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mulai membasahi kapas dengan antiseptik hingga dia mengingat sesuatu. Hal seperti ini menakuti Sasuke saat itu. "Bisakah aku merawatnya?" tanya Sakura. "Ini bukan masalah besar." Kata Sasuke.

"Besar bagiku. Kau terluka karena diriku. Jadi aku ingin melakukannya untukmu." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya lalu mulai menekankan kapas tersebut di luka Sasuke, namun setelah itu Sakura sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sementara Sasuke diam. Pria itu terlihat tenang.

"Aku lega.." dengus Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kukira kau akan merasa ketakuan padaku seperti yang kau lakukan dulu." Sakura tersenyum, tangannya masih menekan luka di bibir Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tak apa." Sakura menarik tangannya. "Um..."

"Hn?"

"Apakah yang Itachi bilang waktu itu katakan benar? Tentang apa yang pelayan wanita itu lakukan padamu..."

"Hn, itu terjadi saat kami masih tinggal di Amerika. Bisakah aku menceritakan ini padamu?"

"Tentu."

Sasuke duduk bersandar di kursi dan mulai bercerita. "Karin sangat cantik dan baik... Dan aku sangat tertarik untuk selalu menatapnya. Tapi..."

Kepribadian Karin berubah semenjak orangtua Sasuke dan Itachi meninggal. Karin berhenti bekerja dan mengambil warisan mereka.

"Dia membawa pria ke rumah bersamanya... Dia menyadari kalau aku melihatnya, dan dia mencoba menyerangku. Dia menciumku secara paksa dan aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaan mengerikan itu... Jadi setiap kali wanita menyentuhku, itu akan membuatku mengingat perasaan menjijikkan dulu."

Sakura menggenggam ujung bajunya, sekarang ia mengerti dengan jelas ketakutan Sasuke. Dan baginya itu normal, kalau dirinya juga mengalami pelecehan seperti Sasuke, ia tidak yakin apakah bisa kembali bangkit, "Aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sakura. Dan aku tidak yakin mengapa, tapi aku tidak keberatan saat kau melakukannya." Sasuke menggoyangkan jus tomat di tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Saat kau menyentuhku, aku merasa tidak terganggu. Ini aneh.." Sasuke bergumam dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Memang aneh.. Dan Sakura ingin tahu kenapa. "Mungkin itu hanya karena kau tidak berpikir kalau aku adalah seorang wanita?"

"Bukan itu..."

"..."

"Tapi kau adalah pengecualiannya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Pengecualian?"

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada biasa, namun itu tetap membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sakura bergejolak. Apakah Sasuke pikir Sakura sebagai orang yang spesial? Karena jika itu benar, Sakura tentu akan merasa senang.

.

.

.

Malam itu setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, Sakura hampir saja tertidur di kamarnya sampai dia mendengar teriakan.

" _Hentikan!"_

" _Kau yang seharusnya berhenti!"_

" _Semua yang kau lakukan padaku hanyalah menganggapku seperti seorang bocah!"_

" _Bukan itu permasalahannya!"_

" _Kalau begitu apa?!"_

 _Kedua suara itu. Apakah itu Sasuke dan Itachi?_ Sakura mengusap mata ngantuknya dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan menemukan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini." Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, "Kita harus mempertimbangkan resikonya dan..."

"Dan ini KARENA kita sudah sejauh ini kita harus bisa menahan diri!" Itachi membalas dengan nadanya yang tidak kalah tinggi.

Sakura mengintip ke dalam ruangan, dan tetap berdiri di dalam bayangan. Mengamati si kembar yang sedang berkelahi. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ada mereka bertiga sekarang di gedung ini. Sasori sibuk dengan syutingnya, sementara Gaara masih belum datang sejak kemarin.

"Kita tidak tahu siapa yang kita lawan." Kata Itachi, "Kalau mereka tahu kita panik, mereka akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan kita di tangan mereka!"

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus diam dan tidak melakukan apapun?" tukas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya bilang kau harus tenang."

"Aku sudah.."

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya mengerti. Apa yang coba kau lakukan terlalu berbahaya."

"...Berbahaya? Kau hanya tidak mempercayaiku, hanya itu!"

"Sasuke..."

"Kau pikir aku ini sepenuhnya tak bisa diandalkan, Itachi! Aku tahu kau selalu berpikir bahwa aku ini tidak berguna!"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu! Aku hanya..."

Sasuke mengacuhkan Itachi dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura dan kembali melangkah pergi. Sakura mengingat saat dimana mereka bertengkar saat Sasuke mencoba untuk meng- _hack_ kamera pengawas. Dan sekarang mereka kembali terlihat seperti saat itu. Jika mereka kembar, Sakura mampu menebak bahwa mereka saling membenci satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Itachi.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya berbeda pendapat dalam kasus ini."

"Apa kau yakin hanya itu? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar hal itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Um.." Sakura bergumam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

"Ini hanya masalah pekerjaan. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Kata Itachi

Itcahi berniat pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, namun Sakura memegang tangannya. Menghentikan langkah darinya. "Kenapa, Itachi?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kalian berdua kembar..."

Ekspresi Itachi berubah perlahan. Itachi mengamati wajah Sakura dan menghela napasnya. "Jika aku memberitahumu. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"...Aku tidak tahu. Tapi hal itu sangat menggangguku. Melihatnya terluka, dan melihatmu sedih.."

"..." Itachi kembali mendesah dan mulai bercerita, "Aku pikir ini KARENA kami adalah kembar."

"Apa?"

"Kami adalah kembar jadi kami memiliki umur yang sama, benar kan? Tapi aku adalah yang tertua. Dan aku hanya ingin melindunginya."

"Itachi..."

"Saat keluarga kami tinggal di Amerika, kami memiliki segalanya. Kami beruntung. Tapi saat kami berada di SMP, kedua orangtua kami meninggal. Dan hidup kami berubah drastis. Tiba-tiba, kami ditinggalkan tanpa siapa pun. Tapi aku tidak pernah ingin berbagi kesedihanku dengannya. Aku tak pernah menangis sekali pun di hadapannya. Aku tidak ingin membebani Sasuke. Hanya itulah yang aku bisa lakukan saat itu"

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang Sasuke katakan selama perjalanan mereka. _'aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan bantuannya.'_

"Tapi Sasuke tidak menyukai apapun yang aku lakukan. Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya sekarang. jadi meskipun itu hanya beberapa menit, aku masih tetap kakaknya. Aku adalah kakak Sasuke..." Itachi tersenyum miris.

 _Itachi telah banyak melindungi Sasuke sepanjang waktu._

"Itu sangat bagus..." Sakura bergumam jelas.

"Apa?"

"Aku pikir, dia akan menyadarinya suatu hari nanti. Dia akan menyadari bagaimana baiknya dirimu. Hal itu mungkin akan memerlukan sedikit waktu, tapi aku yakin hal itu akan terjadi."

"Sakura..."

"Karena kau adalah seorang kakak yang peduli dengan adiknya. Dan dia akan mengerti suatu hari nanti. Dia akan menyadari bagaimana beruntungnya dirinya karena memiliki seseorang yang sangat peduli dengannya."

Pandangan rumit terdampar di wajah tampan Itachi, seperti bingung antara menangis atau tertawa. "Memangnya siapa kau ini, seorang penyemangat?"

"Oh, maaf. Seperti nya aku terbawa suasana." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

"Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Sasuke membuka dirinya padamu."

"Dia tidak sepenuhnya membuka dirinya untukku. Tapi dia memang sedikit banyak berbicara denganku." Kata Sakura, "Ah, tapi jangan khawatir aku tidak akan memberitahu dia bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Memang seharusnya begitu."

Sakura dan Itachi saling melempar senyum dan Sakura keluar ruangan untuk mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

Jadi karena bentar lagi author akan mulai sibuk membahas pernikahan kakak, author akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini. Hanya tinggal 3chapter tersisa. Wkwk

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan terima kasih reviewnya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Balasan review:**

 **uchihaliaharuno** **:** kalo mau silakan adopsi yuriko mbak. Kasian dia kesepian :v bukan mbak, tapi masku yang mau nikah.. terlalu cepet mbak kalo dibikin nikah mereka..

 **Zarachan:** udah ya...

 **Hanazono yuri:** udah juga ya...

 **Prissa armstrong:** wkwk kayaknya adegannya terlalu lebay kayak ftv..

 **Kana:** udah aku salamin tuh sama yuriko, tapi katanya kalo bukan cowok cakep ga mau dia :P

 **williewillydoo** : kalo mundur ga bakal selesei dong ceritanya hehe. ho'oh ternyata emang banyakan romance ketimbang crimenya wkwk

 **Hinamori Hikari:** kau tau apa? Nikah itu Cuma mitos :""" *pundung. Udah di chap ini tapi Cuma seiprit wkwk

 **Niayuki:** udah ya...

 **Hoshizora izumi:** sekali lagi thanks reviewnya, :3

.

* * *

.

 **TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **.**

Aku menapakkan kaki beralas sandal jepit pink milikku menyusuri koridor dan ruangan di gedung ini. Aku ingin segera menemui Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan ketika bertemu nanti, tapi setidaknya aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Aku terkadang menggosokkan kedua tanganku tatkala angin semakin dingin kurasa menembus _babydoll_ ku. Aku tak menemukan Sasuke di kamarnya, dia juga tidak berada di kantor. Jadi, mungkin ia berada disana.

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap, dan memang benar. Sasuke sedang berada disana, bersandar pada besi pembatas sambil mendongak menatap langit. Aku melepas sandalku lalu berjalan mengendap di atas rumput yang memang sengaja ditanami disana. Aku menoleh kearah Yuriko yang sudah tertidur di kandangnya. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, ya ya tentu aku tidak ingin Yuriko mengganggu obrolanku dengan Sasuke, yah meski aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan mau berbicara padaku. "Sasuke- _kun_?" aku berucap setelah berhasil mengendap melewati kandang Yuriko dan berdiri di sampingnya, namun Sasuke tidak merespon.

Aku menghela napas, lalu ikut bersandar pada besi pembatas dan mendongak menatap langit. _Ugh, besi ini dingin sekali._ Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan, aku tidak bisa menebaknya dan aku mengutuki diriku sendiri untuk itu.

"...Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Aku menoleh mendengar respon Sasuke, menatap pria yang masih enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari langit dengan intens. "Um, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu disini." Kataku.

"Pembohong."

Ya ya ya, dia akan mudah menebak kebohonganku mengingat dia tahu kalau aku mendengar pertengkaran mereka. "Um.. Sebenarnya aku khawatir denganmu.." setelah mengucapkan itu, kudengar Sasuke mendengus geli. "Dan sekarang kau juga." Ujarnya, "Aku sudah muak dengan Itachi yang selalu memperlakukanku layaknya anak kecil. Dan sekarang kau juga."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku! Dan dia juga tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Aku menjelaskan meski rasanya aku sedikit gugup. Dan Sasuke spontan menoleh kearahku dengan pandangannya yang sedikit kasar, "Kau berbicara dengannya?"

"Dia hanya memberitahuku sedikit ketika orangtua kalian meninggal..." kataku.

"Si mulut ember itu..."

"Maaf.." aku merunduk meremasi ujung babydoll pinkku, kurasa aku sudah kelewat lancang dengan ikut campur urusan mereka.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku adalah satu-satunya yang bertanya."

"...Tukang ikut campur."

"Maaf..."

"Aku tidak bicara tentangmu!" Sasuke memukul besi pembatas di hadapannya penuh frustasi dan hal itu membuatku gemetaran. "Mau berapa lama lagi dia akan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?!"

"Aku yakin dia hanya khawatir denganmu."

Sasuke kembali bersandar pada besi pembatas, namun pandangannya kini tertuju ke bawah, dimana beberapa mobil masih terlihat lalu lalang di jalan raya, "Aku tidak butuh itu. Itu berlebihan. Seperti waktu itu ketika..."

"Ketika apa?" aku memotong ucapan Sasuke cepat, dan pria itu terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa waktu. "Maukah kau berbicara denganku tentang itu?" aku merendahkan suaraku.

"..." Sasuke termenung untuk beberapa saat, namun dia kemudian menghela napas menyerahnya. "Kau tahu kami terbiasa hidup di Amerika kan?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ada beberapa orang klub bola di kampus yang menghina orangtuaku."

Saat itu mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar seperti _'orangtuamu mati karena mereka terlalu membanggakan dirinya.'_ Mereka melecehkan Itachi dan Sasuke sangat buruk dan situasi tersebut berkembang menjadi sebuah kekerasan. Mereka –klub bola- telah diberi peringatan, namun situasi nyatanya tidak berubah. Dan tepat setelah itu Itachi di D.O dari kampus karena berkelahi dengan klub bola. "Saat itu dia bilang _'aku muak dengan sekolah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.'_ Tapi dia berbohong. Dia menolongku agar aku tidak keluar dari kampus."

Aku mengingat obrolanku dengan Itachi, bagaimana dia ingin melindungi Sasuke sampai sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa? Dia tidak lebih baik dariku. Kami kembar. Dan seharusnya kami seimbang."

"..."

"Jadi kenapa dia tidak berbicara denganku lebih dulu? Kenapa aku selalu menjadi orang yang harus dilindungi? Apa aku begitu tidak berguna?"

"Um.. Aku pikir karena kau sangat berharga baginya." Kataku.

"Berharga?" Sasuke mengulangi ucapanku dengan kekehan sinisnya.

"Bukankah itu juga sama denganmu? Itachi sangat penting bagimu, jadi kau tidak bisa menahannya saat dia selalu berkorban untukmu."

"..."

"Kalau memang kalian penting satu sama lain, lalu mengapa..."

"Aku hanya beban untuknya."

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Hidupnya akan lebih mudah tanpaku."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku mengerti kalau dia mencoba melindungiku. Dan itulah yang membuatku kesal.. Kenapa selalu aku?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi kalau kau begitu peduli dengannya..." aku meraih tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke menepisnya. "Jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti segalanya!"

Uhh.. Suaranya yang menakutkan itu sukses membuatku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Sasuke menyadari perubahan ekspresiku dan memelankan suaranya, "Maksudku, cukup lihatlah kami. Dia terlihat seperti matahari, dan aku seperti bulan. Itachi adalah siang, dan aku adalah malam. Aku seperti sebuah awan gelap yang selalu menghalanginya.".

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke memberiku senyuman setelah mencela dirinya sendiri, dan aku kembali meraih tangannya, "Itu tidak benar, Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"Itu memang benar kalau kalian sangat berbeda seperti siang dan malam. Tapi kegelapan tidak pernah menghalangi matahari. Itu karena sebuah kegelapan dapat membantu matahari bersinar indah. Mereka bergantung satu sama lain. Mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain." Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke semakin erat, aku ingin memberikan dorongan baginya. Meskipun mereka berbeda, meskipun Sasuke selalu berpikir dia hanyalah sebuah beban, aku ingin Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya juga berharga bagi Itachi.

"..."

"Dan malam hari tidak terlalu buruk, kau tahu. Hanya saat itu kau bisa melihat hujan meteor." Aku tersenyum, karena malam hari itulah aku menjadi dekat denganmu Sasuke. Dan karena malam itulah kau bisa menerima kehadiranku..

"Tapi kau masih bisa melihat jelas dengan bantuan bintang."

Aku diam beberapa saat, "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menjadi bulan dan bersinar cukup terang untukmu?"

Kulihat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataanku. Um, mungkin ini tidak nyambung kedengarannya. "...Kurasa tidak.." kataku saat tak mendapatkan respon darinya.

"Kau... Kau benar-benar memalukan, heh." Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Ugh.." ku rasakan pipiku memanas dan aku segera menolehkan wajahku.

"Pffft, wajahmu sangat merah." Sasuke terkekeh lalu menggenggam balik tanganku. "Sebenarnya kau juga bisa melihat hujan meteor pada siang hari."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "B-benarkah?"

Padahal tadi aku mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin pada Sasuke. Tapi sekarang rasanya sangat malu.

"Tapi terima kasih." Sasuke sedikit menarik tanganku, jadi aku bergeser beberapa langkah di dekatnya, "Itu tidak terdengar buruk."

"Sasuke-kun.." aku tersenyum, rasa hangat dari tangan Sasuke merembet keseluruh tubuhku menghalau segala rasa dingin yang tadi sempat menusukku. Ku rasakan suasana kembali normal.

Sasuke mendongak ke langit, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahnya. "Bintang di gurun sangat indah, tapi bintang disini tidak buruk juga."

"Ya..."

Melihat bintang bersama seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Kami terus memandangi langit malam bersama, masih bergenggaman tangan dengan kikuk.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Pain akhirnya kembali dari rumah sakit setelah semalaman berjaga. "Bagaimana Anko?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Pain yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Masih tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab Pain.

"Aku mengerti..." gumam Sakura.

"Ada yang bisa mengira siapa yang menyerang dia?" Pain memandangi rekannya satu persatu. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa aku perkirakan." Jawab Gaara. "Aku juga tidak." kata Sasori.

Pain melangkah ke mejanya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Jalan buntu, huh..."

"Untuk saat seperti ini mungkin Sasuke bisa melihat di database polisi dan..." Sasori berucap namun segera terpotong oleh Itachi. "Kita tidak bisa meng-hack kedalam database polisi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istana?" Sasuke yang duduk di mejanya mendongak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Jika seseorang dari istana yang mempekerjakan pria itu, mungkin mereka meninggalkan petunjuk. Lalu dengan itu kita bisa mengetahui siapa dia." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, kau punya alasan tepat..." Itachi bergumam. Sementara Sasuke berjalan ketempatnya.

Sakura menghela napas lega, sepertinya mereka sudah kembali seperti semula

"Tapi kalau mereka tahu kalau kita meng-hack sistem mereka, kita bisa kehilangan kepercayaan klien." Lanjut Itachi.

"Apa kau bilang bahwa aku tidak cukup bagus?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak, aku tahu bagaimana bagusnya kau." Tutur Itachi, "Aku hanya berpikir hal yang buruk kedepannya."

"Kau selalu berpikir hal yang terburuk. Kalau kau terlalu takut, kita tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan apapun."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi..."

"Baiklah itu cukup." Pain memijit belakang lehernya, "Biarkan aku yang memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya. Apa itu adil untuk kalian?"

Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka lantas kembali ke meja masing-masing tanpa melakukan kontak mata. Sakura kembali mendesah saat situasi kembali memanas antara mereka. Sepertinya masih butuh banyak waktu.

.

.

.

Jadi malam harinya, sembari menunggu keputusan dari ketua. Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari informasi sendiri. Mereka pergi ke sebuah bar terdekat, Sasuke menyamar menjadi bartender dan Sakura menjadi pelanggannya.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke meletakkan segelas cocktail di depannya.

"Makasih." Sakura meminumnya sedikit dan berjenggit, _terlalu asam._. Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke mencampurkan banyak sari tomat kedalam minumannya. Darimana Sasuke bisa mendapakan resep seperti ini?

Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang berkerut, "Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Um, ini terlalu asam.."

"Shh.." Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk diam saat seorang wanita berjalan kearah mereka.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya lalu menoleh. Seorang wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu duduk di belakang sekarang berdiri di dekatnya. Dia cantik, mengenakan gaun berwarna merah yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

"Terdengar menyenangkan disini." Wanita tersebut lantas mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Oh, maaf aku sepertinya terlalu berisik.." Sakura meringis. Mereka seharusnya dalam misi rahasia. Tapi sepertinya Sakura terlalu banyak mengundang perhatian.

"Apa yang kau minum, nona?"

"Um.." Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Aku membuat cocktail original hanya untuknya, untuk memberitahunya bagaimana penilaianku terhadapnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Huh?" _Jadi ini menggambarkan diriku?_ Sakura menatap Sasuke keberatan, tapi Sasuke tetap memerankan perannya dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan protes Sakura.

"Apa kau keberatan untuk membuatkan satu untukku? Aku ingin lihat apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku." Kata wanita itu.

"Tentu."

"Dan juga berikan aku segelas _gin_." Tambahnya.

"Segera datang." Sasuke dengan cepat mengocok cocktailnya dan memberikannya pada wanita tersebut, tak lupa dia juga dia meletakkan segelas gin yang juga dipesannya.. "Ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi gin itu untukmu. Itu yang aku pikirkan tentangmu. Minumlah." Wanita itu meraih cocktailnya dan mendorong gelas berisi gin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil gelas berisi gin pemberian wanita tadi, "...Terima kasih."

Wanita itu terus memesan dua jenis minuman, dan salah satu dari minuman itu untuk Sasuke. Sakura yakin Sasuke sudah minum sangat banyak. _Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?_

Setelah meminum banyak, akhirnya wanita itu mabuk, "Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke. "Mmm. Sangat berisik disekitar sini." Wanita itu meracau, "Aku tidak akan menyadarinya bahkan jika aku bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu...?" Sasuke terus memancingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau memiliki tangan yang besar." Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya genit dan mengangkat tangannya seolah membandingkan, "Aku suka pria dengan tangan yang besar." Kata wanita itu sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di punggung tangan Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mulai khawatir dengan ketakutan Sasuke terhadap wanita, bagaimana kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba panik dan mengamuk seperti saat itu? Jika hal itu terjadi, rencana mereka akan sia-sia. Sakura segera menghabiskan cocktail di tangannya lalu mengangkat gelas kosongnya pada Sasuke, "Permisi, bisakah aku memesan lagi?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Sasuke terlihat lega, saat Sasuke berbalik wanita tadi menyahut lengannya. "Tolong, abaikan saja si serangga kecil ini." Wanita itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasuke semakin mendekatinya.

"Apa...?"

 _Apa yang barusan dia katakan?_

"Serangga?" Sasuke bergumam, "Maafkan aku. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku biarkan untuk menyentuhku." Sasuke mengibaskan tangan wanita tadi dan meraih tangan Sakura. "Kita pergi."

"Apa?"

"Ayo!" Sasuke melompati meja bar dan membawa Sakura keluar.

.

.

.

"Kita akhirnya sampai.." Sakura mengelap peluh di dahinya. Setelah berlari pontang-panting, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar.

"...Aa." sahut Sasuke sambil melepaskan kancing bajunya dengan kasar.

Mereka berdua bersandar di dinding, mencoba mengatur napas masing-masing. "Kau mengejutkanku tadi." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapannya yang bingung, "...Apa maksudmu?"

"Huh?"

 _Apa dia terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat?_

"Bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke kamar. Selamat malam..." Sakura menghela napasnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun baru beberapa langkah Sasuke kembali menyahut tangannya, "Sakura. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke dalam kamar."

"Apa? Tapi kamarku hanya di sebelah sana." Sakura menuding kamarnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

 _Mata Sasuke terlihat tidak fokus. Aku sudah tahu itu..._

"Kau mabuk, benar kan?"

"Aku tidak mabuk."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. "Um, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dan dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang, masih memegangi tangan Sakura.

"Waaah!" pekik Sakura, tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik dan dia jatuh bersama Sasuke. Sakura mengerjap, memperhatikan dada Sasuke di hadapannya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak keras. "Sasuke-kun, kau terlalu banyak minum." Sakura mencoba duduk, tapi Sasuke menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Aroma alkohol dari Sasuke menguar memenuhi penciumannya.

"Aku tidak bohong saat itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Tatapan serius dari Sasuke mengunci pandangan Sakura. "Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku biarkan untuk menyentuhku."

Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya, bahkan jantungnya semakin keras berdetak ketika dia mengingat apa yang Sasuke katakan di bar.

"Sakura..."

"Y-ya..."

"Zzzz."

"Dia tertidur?!" Sakura mengutuk dirinya untuk duduk dan merona sendiri sementara Sasuke mendengkur damai. Sasuke terlihat kalem dan tak berdosa saat dia tidur. Alasan dari dia sangat tertutup dari oranglain. Kesedihannya saat kehilangan orangtuanya dengan tiba-tiba dan kekacauan yang selalu mengikuti.. Hubungannya dengan Itachi. Sakura merasakan hatinya sakit ketika dia berpikir segala sesuatu yang telah Sasuke lalui. _Aku harap aku bisa membuang sedikit rasa sakitnya. Tapi apa yang mungkin bisa aku lakukan?_ Sakura terus berpikir, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Sasuke melenguh saat Sakura menyeka keringat di dahinya lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura.

"Heh.." Sakura mendengus lalu melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Mereka masih belum menemukan petunjuk tentang kasus penculikan ini. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menerima klien lain sementara mereka menunggu suatu petunjuk muncul.

"Sasuke, apa kau bersedia menangani kasus dewasa ini?" Pain meletakkan sebuah berkas di meja Sasuke.

"Tentu." Setelah menyimpan berkasnya di dalam laci Sasuke berpamitan keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Itachi, apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu tentang politikus itu?" Pain beralih mendekati Itachi yang sedang sibuk mengetik. "Aku sedang menuliskannya di laporanku, sebentar lagi selesai." Kata Itachi.

"Cepatlah, mengerti?" tutur Pain, "Ponselku terus berdering sejak kemarin."

"Ya ya.."

Semua orang kecuali Sasuke yang sedang keluar dan Gaara yang belum datang terlihat masih sibuk dengan kasus lain.

 _ **Klik**_

"Oh, selamat datang kembali Gaara." Pain melambaikan tangannya, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya." Itachi dan Sasori menoleh bersamaan ke arah Gaara yang sedang murung.

"Aku akan pergi ke pesta rahasia nanti malam." Kata Gaara.

"Kau? Ke pesta?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya. Oh, Sasori hampir lupa kalau Gaara berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terkenal. Jadi ini wajar kalau dia harus pergi ke pesta macam itu.

"Aku butuh wanita untuk menjadi pendampingku." Lanjutnya.

Saat mereka mendengar kata pendamping wanita mata mereka langsung menatap kearah Sakura. "Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai bantuanmu." Kata Gaara.

"Tentu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mungkin berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya dan merangkul lengannya sepanjang malam." Kata Sasori.

"Tentu, jika hanya itu..." Sakura mengangguk, lagipula hari ini dia tidak ada kegiatan. Jadi tak masalah menemani Gaara, yah anggap saja sebagai balas budi untuk melindunginya dalam kasus ini.

"Baiklah, kita beli gaun kalau begitu." Kata Pain, "Pergilah membelinya Gaara." Pain memberikan cukup uang pada Gaara. Namun Gaara menolaknya, "Aku yang akan membelikannya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Oh, baiklah."

Sakura dan Gaara keluar dari kantor dan menuju ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di sekitar sana.

.

.

"Warna apa yang kau suka?" Gaara melihat-lihat gaun yang berada disana lalu mengambil dua gaun dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura, "Kau suka pink kan?"

"Um, iya."

"Mana yang mau kau pilih diantara ini?" tanya Gaara lagi, di tangan Gaara sekarang terdapat dua gaun berwarna sama. Satu gaun tersebut panjang dengan belahan sampai ke paha ditambah pada bagian belakang gaun yang rendah. Lalu satu gaunnya sangat pendek dengan dengan belahan depannya yang juga pendek.

"Um..."

"Pilih salah satu dari ini dan ayo kembali." Gaara dengan cepat menolak Sakura berbicara.

"...Baiklah aku memilih ini."

Setelah mendapat gaun dan sepatunya mereka kembali ke kantor.

.

.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin tidak percaya diri. Ia memilih gaun yang panjang dengan belahan yang memamerkan pahanya, tak hanya itu, gaun tersebut juga dengan sukses mengekpos punggungnya. Uhh, rasanya Sakura sangat malu harus keluar seperti ini. Tapi dia mengingat janjinya untuk membantu Gaara. Tidak ada cara lain lagi, Sakura menarik napasnya lalu membuka pintu untuk menemui Gaara yang sedari tadi berdiri disana.

"Su—" Gaara terpaku. Pria berambut merah tersebut menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sakura mengikat rambutnya memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang indah. Meski tidak berdandan, tetap saja Gaara tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Um, apa terlihat aneh?" Sakura panik, apalagi melihat Gaara malah melongo setelah melihatnya, "Um, sepertinya aku pakai baju—"

"Tidak buruk." Gaara meletakkan tangan Sakura di lengannya dan menuntunnya perlahan menuruni tangga menuju ke kantor.

 _ **Klik**_

Pain, Sasori, dan Itachi yang duduk bertiga di sofa menganga saat melihat Sakura datang sambil mengenakan gaunnya. "Um, sepertinya tidak cocok untukku." Bisik Sakura.

"Sakura?" Pain akhirnya berkata setelah diam cukup lama.

"Itu kau?" lanjut Itachi.

"Seharusnya kau ikut pemotretan denganku." Dengus Sasori.

 _Huh?_

"Benarkan..." Gaara berbisik masih menggandeng Sakura ke tengah ruangan.

Ketiga pria itu lantas berjalan mengerumuni Gaara dan Sakura, memberikan sedikit saran pada keduanya. Mengingat keluarga Gaara yang terkenal, dan juga karena ini bukan pesta sembarangan. Sakura dan Gaara berlatih latihan dasar, yakni bergandengan, mereka tidak ingin terlihat canggung di hadapan banyak orang nanti. Sakura merangkul lengan kiri Gaara dan mulai berjalan kesana-kemari. Sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan bagi Sakura, apalagi dengan pakaian seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang baru saja kembali terkejut. Pasalnya setelah membuka pintu kantor dia mendapati Sakura yang mengenakan gaun terbuka sedang merangkul mesra lengan Gaara. Terkadang Gaara memindahkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. "Ada apa ini?" Sasuke dengan cepat berjalan ke tengah ruangan, khususnya mendekati Sakura dan Gaara yang masih saling bergandengan.

"Oh, selamat datang, Sasuke." Kata Pain.

"Aku tanya ada apa ini?" Sasuke kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, namun tatapan matanya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Gaara malam ini." Kata Sasori. "Mereka terlihat cocok kan."

Itachi mengangguk, "Aha, siapa tahu setelah malam ini mereka akan benar-benar bersama."

"Tidak!"

Semua orang termasuk Sakura menatap kosong kearah Sasuke, apalagi kalau bukan karena terkejut dengan penolakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak untuk apa, Sassun?" Pain menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sakura sibuk." Kata Sasuke.

"...Benarkah?" Pain menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Tidak, um..." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ada pekerjaan malam ini.

"Dia akan membantuku dengan kasus dewasa ini." Imbuh Sasuke.

 _Hm? Aku tidak ingat pernah berbicara tentang itu._ Sakura menatap Sasuke namun Sasuke berpaling dengan wajahnya yang marah dan berjalan menuju ke mejanya. Mengambil berkas yang tadi diberikan oleh Pain dan membantingnya di meja.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan menemukan orang lain untuk membantumu, Gaara." Kata Pain.

"Terima kasih." Gaara mengangguk menatap kearah Sakura yang sedang melihat kearah Sasuke dengan perasaan kecewa.

Mereka –Pain dan Gaara- kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura tersenyum tidak enak sambil membungkukkan badannya, gadis itu lalu menyincingkan gaunnya dan berjalan ke meja Sasuke. "Um, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sasuke mendongak menatap Sakura lalu menarik tangannya, "Kemari."

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan membawanya ke lantai atas. Atau lebih tepatnya, membawa gadis itu kedalam kamar.

"Aku akan memanggilmu saat aku membutuhkanmu. Tinggallah di kamarmu sampai saat itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Huh? Tapi..."

"Jangan keluar sampai aku memanggilmu. Mengerti?"

 _ **Slam**_

Sasuke membanting pintu kamar Sakura dan kembali ke kantor. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura melongo menatap kosong pintu yang barusan di banting oleh Sasuke. _Jadi tidak ada yang harus aku bantu kalau begitu_. Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya ke ranjang, menatap kamarnya malas.

.

.

.

Sakura berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Dia merasa sangat bosan, sudah hampir petang tapi Sasuke tidak pernah datang atau memanggilnya. Kalau begini, seharusnya dia membantu Gaara saja. Sakura menoleh kearah gaun yang dibelikan Gaara dengan bibirnya yang cemberut.

 _Tunggu, mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Gaara? Pffft, ya benar._

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dan berdiri menatap matahari terbenam dari jendela kamarnya. Ah, langitnya begitu indah. Sakura meraih kameranya dan memotret matahari indah itu.

"Waaaahhh"

Saat beberapa jepretan berhasil diambil tiba-tiba wajah kambing Yuriko memenuhi lensa kameranya. "Yuriko... Jangan menakutiku seperti itu!" kata Sakura sambil meletakkan kameranya di meja. "Kenapa kau kesini, ha?" tanya Sakura pada kambing yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Mbeeekk."

"Apa kau bosan juga?"

"Mbeeek."

Yuriko berjalan sambil mengipatkan ekornya dan kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura seolah berkata untuk mengikutinya. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya lalu mengikuti Yuriko ke lantai bawah menuju ke kantor. Sasuke bilang untuk tidak turun sampai dia memanggilnya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Yuriko. Dia tidak mau babak belur di seruduk kambing ini.

Sementara di dalam kantor, Sasori sedang bergumul dengan guling di pelukannya. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya dan berguling kesana kemari. Mencoba mencari pose yang bagus.

"Sasori?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Kau muncul tepat waktu." Sasori mendudukkan dirinya sembari memamerkan ekspresi leganya.

"Tepat waktu untuk apa?"

Sasori kembali berbaring di sofa dan memeluk gulingnya dengan agresif. "Mereka memintaku untuk berpose seperti ini untuk sebuah majalah.." Sasori menjukkan beberapa gambar di majalah dimana seorang pria dan wanita berbaring dengan intim di sofa. "Tapi sangat sulit untuk berpose sendiri."

"Sepertinya model lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan." Sakura mendengus, dia pikir menjadi model itu menyenangkan, berpose sesuka hati, cukup bergaya di depan kamera. Yah, hal sederhana semacam itu.

Sasori mengangguk, "Sakura, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Membantumu bagaimana?"

"Berpose denganku."

"S-seperti itu?"

"Aku akan berbaring di bawah, dan kau duduk diatasku."

"Um, aku tidak..."

Sasori mengabaikan keberatannya dan menariknya ke sofa bersamanya.

"T-tidak, ini sungguh tid—" Sakura mencoba berontak sopan saat Sasori menempatkan tubuhnya untuk menduduki perutnya.

 _ **Klik**_

"Tunggu!" Sasuke berlari kecil mendekati mereka. "Aku akan melakukannya." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?" Sakura melongo.

"Kenapa?" Sasori ikutan melongo, "Sakura bisa melakukannya. Lagipula—"

"Tidak. Lakukan saja denganku." Sasuke menarik Sakura menjauh dan menekan tubuh Sasori di sofa, Sasuke lantas duduk diatasnya. Lebih tepatnya duduk diatas _milik_ Sasori.

"...Terserahlah." kata Sasori, "Sasuke, tahan aku lebih kuat um—"

"Hn? Seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Tekankan bagian bawahmu lebih kuat.."

"Ahhhh...!" Sasuke mengerang dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hey, berhenti mengerang seperti itu." Sasori mengelap keringat di dahinya, berpose seperti ini dengan laki-laki tentu saja diluar dugaannya.

"Maaf, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." kata Sasuke.

Sakura diam menganga, tidak tahu dengan situasi ini. Ia bahkan ikut berkeringat melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin..."

"MBEEEEKKK!"

"Hm, sepertinya Yuriko suka." Sasori mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah selanjutnya aku yang berada di atas."

"MBEEEEKKKK!"

"Tenangkah dirimu Yuriko!" Sakura mengipat-ngipatkan tangannya pada Yuriko terus melonjak-lonjak tidak beraturan. Bahkan Sakura hampir terpeleset gara-gara air yang entah darimana datangnya.

"MBEEKKKK!" Setiap kali dua pria itu berganti pose, Yuriko semakin terlihat lebih dan lebih bahagia lagi. Bahkan air yang berceceran di lantai semakin banyak. Dua pria sedang bergulat di sofa dan seekor kambing mesum.. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"Sakura, bagaimana menurumu dengan ini?"

"U-um, sepertinya bagus..."

Dan kedua pria tampan itu masih tidak berhenti berganti pose. Yuriko? Jangan tanya, tak hanya mengembik semakin keras kambing itu bahkan berguling-guling tidak jelas saat melihat adegan pose yang semakin panas. Ini seperti sesuatu yang sangat tidak nyata untuk dilihat. Dan Sasuke terlihat sangat serius, bahkan Sakura tidak bisa tertawa. Sakura tidak tahu Sasuke memiliki sisi yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa malam kemudian... Ketua mengundang Sakura turun ke bar untuk minum. Sakura masuk ke dalam bar dan melihat semua orang kecuali Sasuke sudah berada di sana. "Hey, semuanya."

"Oh, ini dia satu-satunya wanita." Kata Pain sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya untuk diduduki Sakura.

"Hey, aku akhir-akhir ini jarang melihatmu datang, Sakura." Kiba datang dan meletakkan segelas bir yang biasanya Sakura pesan di meja.

"Karena tidak ada yang mengundangku akhir-akhir ini." Sakura memajukan bibirnya, menatap satu-persatu rekannya. Ia merasa kecewa karena selalu ditinggalkan di kamar sendiri, sementara mereka bersenang-senang minum di bar ini.

"Itu tidak benar." Kata Itachi.

"Kami tidak bisa melakukannya meski kami mau." Imbuh Sasori.

"Benar." Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan dua rekannya tadi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Banyak drama yang terjadi ketika hanya ada satu wanita di sebuah grup pria, kau tahu." Pain tersenyum sambil mengangguk bangga seolah dia baru saja mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang bijak, "Semua orang berjalan menghindari ranjau yang disebar oleh Sasuke"

Sakura menatap semakin bingung pada Pain, dan hal itu malah memuat pria lainnya semakin terhibur.

"Dia tidak mengerti." Sasori terkekeh, "Kau tidak menyadari bagaimana tingkah Sasuke akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tingkah apa?" Sakura memang tahu kalau Sasuke bertingkah sedikit aneh, tapi...

"Semua orang protes karena kecemburuannya padamu sudah diluar batas." Kata Itachi.

"Kecemburuan?" tanya Sakura, "Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Sasuke." Jawab Itachi.

"Pada siapa?"

"Padamu! Aku baru saja mengatakannya!" Itachi menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"..Tu-tunggu. Coba pikirkan lagi.. Sasuke sangat takut dengan wanita, dia tidak bisa menyentuh mereka sampai sekarang dan..."

"Tapi dia menyentuhmu kan?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Sakura mengangguk, "U-um, itu benar..."

"Dia tidak pernah bertingkah cemburu di hadapanku, jadi kupikir itu hanya imajinasi mereka..." Pain menyilangkan tangannya.

Itachi mengambil gelas birnya lalu menoleh kearah ketua, "Untuk apa juga dia cemburu denganmu, ketua."

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan?" Pain menoleh protes kearah Itachi sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Dia bersikap seperti itu padaku dan Gaara." Kata Sasori, "Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura, eh."

"Apa? Benarkah?" Pain yang memang sedikit lola menatap kearah Sasori.

"Kemungkinan besar, iya." Sahut Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kita punya masalah besar di tangan kita." Kata Pain, "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku segera?"

"Kami sudah memeritahumu, ingat?" Itachi bertopang dagunya dan mendengus kesal.

"Oh, ya.. Aku lupa.."

"H-hentikan kalian semua!" Sakura mengambil gelasnya dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, "Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu begitu merah?" Sasori yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat wajah gadis yang sedang merona bak tomat itu. "Wajahmu sama warnanya dengan rambutku." Sasori terkekeh lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"K-karena...!"

Karena mereka bicara bodoh! Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari pria-pria disana, Sakura mulai bimbang. Rasanya ia ingin membantahnya, namun dirinya yang lain ingin semua ini benar.

"Tapi, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun dia menyukaimu, dia tidak akan mengatakannya." Sasori mengelus dagunya.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ini adalah Sasuke yang kita bicarakan, ingat?" kata Sasori.

"Aku pikir aku bisa mengeri itu." Lanjut Pain.

Sakura menghela napas pendek. Jadi maksudnya disini, sebesar apapun Sasuke menyukainya, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengungkapkan perasaannya?

.

.

.

Sakura dan Itachi kembali bersama, sementara rekan lainnya masih berada di bar. Saat mereka sampai di ruang makan, mereka melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali dari tugasnya sedang duduk sambil menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mematung melihat Sakura dan kakaknya datang bersamaan.

"Hey, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa kalian minum?" Sasuke meletakkan gelas berisi jus tomat yang baru saja dia buat lalu berdiri.

"Hanya sedikit." Kata Sakura.

"Hanya berdua?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Itachi menyeringai lalu menarik Sakura semakin dekat dengannya.

Sakura berani bersumpah, dia melihat Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ nya pada Itachi. Tapi semakin Sasuke melotot padanya, Itachi semakin erat merangkul pinggang Sakura.

"Apa masalahnya? Kita semua bekerja sama disini." Kata Itachi.

Sakura menelan ludahnya lalu dengan pelan melepaskan tangan Itachi yang sedari tadi merangkulnya, ia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah ini, lagi pula Sasuke terus melotot sedemikian rupa pada Itachi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang dan..."

"Ah.." Itachi kembali menarik Sakura dan merangkul lehernya dari belakang, "Aku lupa untuk bertanya padamu. Kau mau pergi bersama denganku akhir minggu ini?"

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh dan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Itachi.

"Ada sebuah restoran yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu. Datanglah denganku."

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu..." Sakura mengangguk dan Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke menendang meja sampai jus yang berada di gelasnya sedikit tumpah.

"Apa?" Itachi berbalik dan menatap adik laki-lakinya.

"Kau sibuk akhir minggu ini. Benarkan?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Sakura, memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh ancaman. Sasuke terlihat semakin tidak terkendali.

"Apa?!"

"Sasuke... Kenapa kau ikut campur dengan kehidupan Sakura? Ini tidak adil untuknya."

"..."

"Kau bukan kekasihnya, jadi tinggalkan Sakura sendiri." Lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke masih diam namun dia kembali menendang meja makannya. Sakura menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian. Situasinya semakin rumit, apalagi Itachi terus memancing Sasuke seperti itu. Kalau memang Sasuke tidak ingin dia pergi, maka...

"Kalau kau begitu khawatir, kau bisa datang juga." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendengar tawaran Itachi, "hn?"

"Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" tambahnya.

"..." Sasuke menyahut gelas di meja, "Ya, benar.. Pergilah sendiri kalau itu yang kalian mau."

 _ **Slam**_

Sakura diam, memandang dengan sedih pada pintu yang di banting oleh Sasuke. Bukan, bukan sedih karena Sasuke membanting pintu itu. Tapi dia sedih, Sasuke sepertinya memang tidak terarik dengannya. Dan semua omongan di bar tadi hanyalah khayalan mereka.

"Tch, merepotkan. Baiklah, kau harus datang bersamaku minggu ini."

"Baiklah..."

Kalau Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak pergi, Sakura pasti akan melakukannya

.

.

.

Akhir minggu, hari kencan antara Sakura dan Itachi. Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan kota. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura dan Itachi berduaan seperti ini. "Sasuke benar-benar tidak datang." Kata Itachi.

"Sudah kuilang, dia tidak mungkin cemburu." Sakura tersenyum, walau ia sedikit kecewa dengan hal ini.

"Itu memalukan.. Aku pikir akhirnya dia berubah menjadi pria normal. " Itachi terkekeh, "Apa kau yakin tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu memikirkan jawabannya sendiri." Sakura berkata pasrah dan Itachi menatapnya. "Berhentilah memandangiku..."

"Jadi memang sepertinya SESUATU sudah terjadi."

"Tidak! Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, sungguh!"

"Ya, ya. Aku yakin yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya bergadengan tangan." Itachi tersenyum sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, rupanya malam itu tanpa diketahui Itachi mengikuti Sakura yang menyusul Sasuke.

"..."

"Apa aku benar?"

"A-aku tidak tahu!" Sakura menngelengkan kepalanya sementara Itachi menatapnya dengan senang.

"Dia selalu menggonggong lebih banyak daripada menggigit. Dia tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya meski sedang terdesak.. Jadi itu lah mengapa aku harus melindunginya. Karena dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya." Itachi menghela napasnya sambil memandangi sekitar jalan yang dilewati banyak orang.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau itu benar." Kata Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Semenjak kita bekerja bersama, aku melihat dia lebih bisa diandalkan. Aku rasa dia sudah berubah jauh dari sebelumnya."

"..."

"Mungkin selanjutnya kau harus mencoba untuk bergantung padanya."

"...Ya. mungkin kau benar.." Itachi mengangguk tapi setelah itu ekspresinya berubah menjadi bengis. Pria berambut panjang itu segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan berjalan pelan. "Merapat." Bisiknya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti arahan Itachi, apalagi melihat ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

"Kita sedang diikuti." Itachi berbisik sembari menarik gadis itu semakin mendekat.

 _Apa?_ Sakura menoleh kearah Itachi dengan emeraldnya yang bergetar. Sakura dengan cepat turut merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Itachi. Dia harap pria jahat itu tidak menyadari dirinya disini. Bagaimana pun, meskipun Itachi sangat kuat, tapi kalau mereka main kotor sudah pasti Itachi akan kalah. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram kemeja merah Itachi semakin kuat.

* * *

 **Tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

.

.

Selama berjalan, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah berkonsentrasi pada beberapa tepakan sepatu di belakang mereka. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menengok mau pun berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka, apakah benar kalau seseorang tengah mengikuti mereka? Tapi kalau Itachi bilang seperti itu, berarti mereka memang sedang diikuti. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, dia kembali mengingat bagaimana menakutkannya saat orang-orang aneh dulu menculiknya, dan sekarang tubuhnya gemetaran seperti saat itu.

Itachi yang masih memasang wajah seriusnya menoleh saat tangan Sakura semakin erat menggenggam kemeja miliknya. Pria itu tersenyum, lantas memindahkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura. "Tak apa." Ujar Itachi sembari mengelus pundak Sakura, "Bersikaplah biasa."

Sakura bisa merasakan nada penuh ketegangan dari suara Itachi meskipun pria itu tersenyum padanya, jalan yang ramai tak lantas membuat Sakura merasa tenang, orang jahat mempunyai banyak rencana busuk di pikirannya, mereka bisa melakukan apapun saat kesempatan kecil mereka dapatkan, namun untuk sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mempercayakan keselamatannya pada pria ini.

Saat mereka berbelok disebuah perempatan, Itachi menoleh pelan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut. "I-itu..." Itachi bergumam, alisnya terangkat. Matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Sakura memandangi Itachi yang masih menoleh ke belakang. Mungkinkah Itachi mengenalnya? Mungkinkah orang yang mengikuti mereka adalah salah satu penjahat itu melihat Itachi sangat lama menoleh dan memperhatikannya.

Itachi mendengus lalu kembali menatap ke depan, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Seiring perubahan ekspresinya, Sakura juga bisa merasakan nada suara Itachi terdengar tenang. Sakura mencoba menoleh kebelakang namun Itachi menghalanginya dan berkata untuk terus fokus ke depan. Melihat perubahan dari Itachi sepertinya orang yang mengikuti mereka bukan orang yang menculiknya dulu. Huh? Ataukah komplotan lain?

"Um.. Siapa dia?"

"Shh. Tetap diam. Aku tidak ingin dia mendengarmu." Bisik Itachi.

Sakura menoleh kearah Itachi dengan raut wajah herannya, apakah dia sangat dekat dengan mereka sampai Itachi berbisik sedemikian pelan padanya. Sakura merasakan ketegangan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Itachi menurunkan tangannya dan menarik pinggang Sakura hingga gadis itu menempel erat padanya.

"Waa—" Sakura spontan berhenti berjalan dan mencoba untuk setidaknya tidak terlalu menempel seperti ini, namun Itachi menarik kembali tubuhnya dan membuat si pink kembali berjalan.

"Shhh.."

"U-umm.."

"Tenanglah. Tak apa." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik sangat lembut di telinga Sakura.

"T-tapi.."

 _Aku percaya padanya, aku percaya padanya, tapi—_

Tapi bagaimana pun keadaannya sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia bersikap tenang saat pria itu begitu dekat dengannya? Itachi menoleh lagi mengawasi keadaan belakang mereka dengan tetap merangkul Sakura dan berjalan dengan pelan. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang, dengan keadaan seperti ini di depan banyak orang. Ini bukan berarti Sakura menyukai Itachi atau semacamnya. Gadis lain pun akan merasa sangat malu jika dirangkul seperti ini, apalagi oleh pria setampan Itachi.

"Kita kesini." Itachi berhenti di depan sebuah tempat makan cepat saji lalu menarik Sakura untuk masuk memesan makan siangnya.

"Apa tempat ini yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu melihat sekeliling ruangan yang cukup ramai.

"Huh?" Itachi merespon pertanyaan Sakura dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang ingin mengunjungi sebuah restoran?"

"Oh, bukan.. Aku mengganti rencana semenjak tahu kita telah diikuti." Kata Itachi, "Dalam situasi seperti ini, akan lebih baik kalau kita tetap berada di kerumunan orang."

"Oh..." Sakura mengangguk setelah mendapat penjelasan masuk akal dari Itachi, kalau memang ini yang terbaik untuk mereka Sakura akan mempercayainya.

"Aku ingin _triple cheeseburger_ dengan daging." Itachi menunjuk pesanan yang tertera di dinding lalu menoleh kearah Sakura, "Kau mau burger yang biasa?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin double." Jawabnya.

"Kau bisa makan sebanyak itu?" Itachi terkekeh, ia baru pertama kali menemukan wanita yang tidak merasa segan untuk makan banyak di hadapan lelaki. Tahu sendiri jaman sekarang banyak wanita munafik yang sok makan sedikit di depan lelaki agar dibilang anggun. Pfft, sejujurnya itu sangat konyol. Itachi sendiri lebih suka wanita yang menjadi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak pernah merasa jijik dengan wanita yang makan banyak. Apa masalahnya juga dengan itu. Berkencan dengan wanita yang selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri sangat menyenangkan, eh..

"Y-yahh... Aku suka hamburger." Kata Sakura sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu." Itachi tersenyum lalu beralih pada kasir disana dan memesan pesanan Sakura.

"Apakah anda menginginkan yang lain?" Tanya sang kasir.

"Tidak."

"Pastikan tidak ada acar pada pesanan _double burger_ nya."

 _Suara ini?_ Sakura berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke sudah berdiri di kasir lain tepat di sampingnya.

"Karena kau membenci acar kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak percaya akan berjumpa Sasuke disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, he?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap sang adik dengan tatapan matanya yang penuh ejekan. Meski Itachi memang sudah tahu maksud Sasuke berada disini, hanya saja keisengannya keluar begitu spontan darinya.

"Hanya berhenti untuk makan." Kata Sasuke, "...Aku sedang bekerja dengan kasus lain."

"Kasus lain, ha?" Itachi mengangguk-angguk sambil mendengus mendengarkan jawaban dari sang adik.

"Ada masalah?" tukas Sasuke sewot.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kebetulan sekali." Itachi mengelus dagunya, masih menatap pada adiknya itu penuh arti.

"Yah, sangat kebetulan sekali." Sahut Sakura. Entahlah, namun Sakura merasa senang bertemu Sasuke.

"Lalu kemana perginya orang-orang yang kau ikuti tadi?" Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya lalu menunduk dengan wajahnya yang merah, dan untuk beberapa alasan Itachi terlihat senang melihatnya. Bahkan pria tampan dengan dua garis di wajahnya itu terdengar terkekeh pelan mendapati ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Ini benar-benar kejadian langka, mungkin Itachi perlu merayakannya.

 _Tunggu sebentar!_

"Jadi orang yang mengikuti kita tadi adalah..." Sakura menoleh ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Yep." Itachi melebarkan senyumnya.

"Dan itulah mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Sakura kembali mengingat apa yang Itachi lakukan padanya tadi. Jadi karena Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke mengikutinya dia terus merangkuli dirinya di sepanjang jalan untuk membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tahu dia tidak akan menyerah, jadi aku hanya ingin menggodanya." Kata Itachi, "Seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat, Sasuke."

"B-berisik!" Sasuke berdecak, wajahnya semakin merah. Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara godaan Itachi yang bertubi-tubi diberikan padanya.

Sakura mendengus, ia pikir orang jahat benar-benar sedang mengikuti mereka. Akting Itachi sungguh hebat sampai membuatnya ketakutan. Sementara itu Sasuke masih menunduk dengan wajah kesalnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian sang kasir memberikan pesanan milik mereka, "Ini pesanan kalian." Kasir tersebut meletakkan 2 kantong didepan Itachi dan Sakura dan 1 kantong di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil pesanannya dan mulai berjalan. "...Aku pergi."

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Suara Sakura sukses menahan langkah kaki Sasuke dan pria tersebut menoleh."Kenapa kita bertiga tidak makan siang bersama saja?"

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengarkan tawaran Sakura lalu melirik kearah Itachi, "Tapi..."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah mengundangmu untuk ikut bukan?" Itachi tersenyum lalu mengambil pesanannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di meja kosong diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tunggu." Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangan Sakura saat gadis itu berniat untuk duduk di samping Itachi. "Duduk disini." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendudukkan Sakura di sampingnya.

Itachi menggeleng sementara Sakura menurut lalu mulai memakan burgernya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kembali mumpung tidak ada tugas untuk di kerjakan. Saat mereka melewati sebuah taman, mereka mendengar suara riang dari orang-orang, "Whoaaa, lihat itu!" emerald Sakura berbinar saat melihat banyak _stand_ memenuhi taman disana.

"Apa ada sebuah festival atau semacamnya?" gumam Itachi.

"...Sepertinya." sahut Sasuke.

"Bisakah kita pergi berkeliling?" kata Sakura, setelah mengatakan itu dia berlari meninggalkan dua pria yang masih diam di tempatnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan.." Itachi mengangguk dan berlari kecil menyusul Sakura yang sedang memotret wajah-wajah bahagia disana. "Kau benar-benar suka mengambil gambar, eh?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya, apalagi melihat sesuatu seperti ini?" kata Sakura sambil kembali mengarahkan ponselnya kesetiap sudut.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang datang belakangan datang sambil membawa sekotak takoyaki di tangannya. "Kau mau?" Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Sakura terus menatap takoyakinya.

"Oh, tidak..."

"Ini, makan ini.." Itachi menyodorkan kastela yang baru saja ia beli pada mulut Sakura, "Ini."

"Hentikan!" Sasuke menepis roti di tangan kakaknya lalu menyodorkan sebuah takoyaki ke mulut Sakura, "Sakura akan memakan ini." Sasuke dengan keras kepalanya menempelkan takoyakinya pada bibir Sakura.

"Makan ini saja." Itachi yang tak mau kalah turut menempelkan rotinya.

Sakura dengan sopan memegang kedua tangan pria tersebut dan menjauhkan makanan dari mulutnya, "Um, terima kasih, tapi tidak usah. Aku akan membelinya sendiri."

"Apa? Kau tidak suka dengan makanan yang kami pilih?" tanya Itachi.

"B-bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu berhenti protes dan makan." tutur Itachi sambil memasukkan roti tersebut ke mulut Sakura. Melihat hal ini, Sasuke turut memasukkan takoyakinya. hingga membuat Sakura kesusahan untuk mengunyahnya.

"Mmmph.. twerlalu bwahnyak!" ucap Sakura sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kau tak apa? Minum ini." Tanya Itachi yang lalu menyodorkan sebotol teh miliknya. Pria itu lantas menggigit roti bekas gigitan Sakura, sementara Sasuke melihatnya dengan kesal.

"Oh, terima kasih." Sakura mengangguk lalu mulai meneguk pelan teh tersebut untuk melancarkan perjalanan si cumi-cumi dan roti di tenggorokannya. Namun baru beberapa teguk botol teh itu di tarik paksa darinya. "Huh?"

"Kau tidak boleh hanya meminum milik Itachi. Minum milikku sekarang."

"Whoaaa!"

Sasuke dengan cepat meminumkan jus yang ia bawa hingga membuat Sakura tersedak. _Sangat asam! Dan ini sangat ,menyakitkan!_

Melihat hal ini Itachi segera menoyor kepala Sasuke lalu menepuk punggung Sakura. Memaksa seorang gadis meminum seperti itu bukankah sangat kejam, adiknya ini mungkin benar-benar bodoh. Itachi mendengus masih menepuk punggung Sakura, sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil meminum jusnya. Jus bekas bibir Sakura. Heh.

"Lihat, bukankah pria disana sangat tampan?"

"Ah, kau benar!"

"Apa kau pikir gadis itu sedang berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Entahlah, tapi melihat dia dikelilingi pria seperti itu membuatku iri!"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap beberapa gadis yang sedang berbisik sambil memandanginya. Yah, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan tentang si kembar ini. Tapi kedua pria itu terlihat tidak menyadari tatapan mereka, terbukti dari mereka yang sekali lagi mencoba membuatnya memakan makanan mereka.

"Hey, kau mendengarku? Makan ini." Kata Itachi.

"Tidak, milikku dulu!"

"T-tunggu!" Sakura mengelak dan mencoba melarikan diri namun kedua pria itu memegangi tangannya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum. Uh, dan perutnya sangat penuh hingga terasa sakit. Tapi memiliki dua orang pria yang mengejarnya sekaligus tidak buruk juga.

"Kau harus makan ini." Itachi memasukkan beberapa kentang goreng ke mulut Sakura dan berjalan menjauh ke tempat teduh.

"Pffft. Lihatlah wajahmu." Sasuke terkekeh sambil memunguti remahan makanan di wajah Sakura.

"A-apa boleh buat! Kalian terus saja memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutku!" ketus Sakura. Gadis itu baru saja makan siang dengan double burger, dan sekarang dia dicekoki lagi dengan makanan yang sangat banyak. Kalau dia menjadi gemuk, Sakura bersumpah akan menghajar duo kembar ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan itu?" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya untuk menangkap ikan. "Mau berlomba?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menangkap satu pun sebelumnya..."

"Kita lakukan saja." Sasuke mengambil sebuah _poi_ dan berjongkok di depan akuarium besar berisi air dan ikan di dalamnya, dia terlihat bersemangat tidak seperti biasanya. "Ini dia." Sasuke menangkap satu persatu ikan yang datang dan memasukkannya dalam mangkuk yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya.

"Wow." Sakura bergumam kagum saat melihat mangkuk Sasuke hampir terisi penuh dengan ikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini giliranmu, Sakura."

"B-baiklah." Sakura mengambil poi lain lalu berjongkok di samping Sasuke. Sakura dengan serius berkonsentrasi untuk mencari ikan paling kecil dan paling lambat untuk ia tangkap, "Ah!" nyatanya ikan yang kecil itu dengan mudah merobek kertasnya.

"Kau payah."

"Ugh.. Sudah kubilang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini, pegang ini." Sasuke memberikan poi-nya dan bergesar ke belakang Sakura lalu meletakkan tangannya pada tangan gadis itu.

 _Waaa!_

"Aku akan memberimu beberapa trik. Santai saja." Kata Sasuke.

"B-baik.." Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa santai dalam kondisi seperti ini? Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada ikannya saat Sasuke memegangnya seperti ini. Rasanya ini lebih memalukan dibanding dipeluk Itachi tadi.

"Sekarang!" Sasuke menggerakan tangan Sakura yang ia pegang dan menangkap ikannya.

"Oh.." Sakura melihat seekor ikan yang sangat kecil menggelepar di poi-nya, wajahnya lantas berubah menjadi sumringah. "Ah, aku berhasil! Ini adalah kali pertama aku me—" saat Sakura menoleh bibirnya hampir saja menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Keduanya saling memandang dengan ekspresi terkejut lalu memalingkan wajah masing-masing, bahkan penunggu stand wajahnya turut memerah melihat kelakuan mereka.

"M-maaf.." ujar Sakura.

 _ **Splash**_

"Apa?"

"Hn.."

Ikan kecil yang baru saja tertangkap kembali berenang di akuarium saat dengan tidak sengaja Sakura menjatuhnya poi-nya. "Jangan bercanda... ceroboh." Ketus Sasuke.

"M—maaf.."

"Kalian lah satu-satunya yang sedang bercanda disini." Itachi menghela napasnya saat akhirnya menemukan pasangan ini sedang bersenang-senang meninggalkan dirinya.

"Bermanja-manjaan? Aku sendiri bahkan sangat malu saat melihat kalian."

"K-kami tidak—" bantah Sasuke.

"Y-ya, dia hanya mengajariku caranya menangkap ikan."

Sasuke beserta Sakura menjauhkan diri masing-masing dan Itachi memandang mereka penuh kejengkelan. "Ya, baiklah. Apa yang akan kita makan setelah ini?"

Itachi berjalan memimpin, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya dengan wajah merah.

.

.

.

"Ugh.. Aku makan terlalu banyak..." Sakura berjalan sempoyongan dan lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya pada kursi terdekat. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di masing-masing sisinya. Tidak terasa mereka sudah beralan-jalan sampai sore hari.

"Jadi kau tidak akan ikut makan malam malam ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau bercanda? Perutku hampir meledak gara-gara kalian!"

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" lanjut Itachi.

"Pulang kerumah." Sambung Sasuke.

"Ya." Itachi mengangguk setelah melepaskan helaan napas panjangnya, "Kalau kita tetap berkeliaran seperti ini, kita tidak tahu apakah ada yang mengikuti kita atau tidak." Itachi melemparkan pandangannya pada Sasuke penuh arti.

"A-aku tidak mengikuti kalian.."

"Oh, benar.. Kasus lain, kan?"

"Y-yah.."

"Pffft..." sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun selain tertawa saat Sasuke tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menoleh kerahnya. "Kau.."

"Maaf..." Sakura menunduk masih menahan tawanya, sementara itu Sasuke kembali merona.

 _ **Riiing riiing**_

Kedua pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan menatap kearah layarnya. Lalu ekspresi mereka berdua terlihat tegang. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, ini dari ketua." Jawab Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menunduk menatap layar ponselnya, saat itulah Sakura bisa melihat pesan ketua yang berbunyi _"Kita akan melakukan sesuai rencana Itachi."_

Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kasus penculikan ini. Terakhir kali mereka berdebat untuk mengikuti cara Itachi atau Sasuke. Itachi memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemasnya, "Sasuke..."

"..."

"Aku yakin ketua memiliki kasus lain untukmu..." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin itu!"

"..."

"Bagus untukmu bukan... Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, seperti biasa."

"Kau salah paham.."

"Aku tidak begitu terkejut. Aku tahu, ketua lebih berpikir kalau kau lebih berguna daripada aku."

"Sasuke..."

"Kenapa aku selalu tidak mendapatkan apapun? Kau hanya beberapa menit lebih tua dariku."

"..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Itachi hanya..."

"Sudah hentikan..." Itachi mengintrupsi omongan Sakura namun gadis itu mengabaikannya, "Itachi sangat peduli dengan—" Sakura mulai melanjutkan ucapannya namun lagi-lagi terpotong karena kali ini Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berdiri sambil menggandengnya menjauh dari Itachi.

Sasuke terus berjalan dalam diam, namun genggaman di tangan Sakura semakin mengerat.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" kata Sakura, tangannya terasa sangat panas dan sakit, namun Sasuke tetap diam tidak meresponnya, "Tanganku sakit!"

Baru setelah mendengarkan keluhan Sakura Sasuke berhenti berjalan, kemudian akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Maaf..."

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya, "Sasuke-kun..."

"... Apa kau berbohong?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau berbohong saat kau bilang kau akan menjadi bulan dan menerangi jalanku?" ujarnya, "Sakura, kau mengerti aku. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di pihakku."

"Aku berada di pihakmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh memandangi Sakura dan menatap tepat pada matanya. Emerald Sakura sangat indah, rasanya setiap kali melihatnya, Sasuke merasa sangat tenang.

"Aku tidak ingin kau dan Itachi selalu salah paham."

Sasuke berdecak kesal saat gadis itu membawa-bawa nama kakaknya, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Mungkin memang tidak, aku hanya benci melihatnya. Aku benci melihatmu terluka, aku benci melihat Itachi sedih. Kalian memiliki satu sama lain. Kalian kembar." Ujar Sakura namun suaranya lambat laun memelan. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya tadi, aku yakin Itachi memikirkannya juga. Dia tahu dia hanya beberapa menit lebih tua darimu dan..."

"...Apa? Apa dia mengeluh padamu?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. "Dan itulah mengapa kau merasa menyesal untuknya?"

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di pihaknya? Meskipun dia hanya beberapa menit lebih tua daripada aku, semua orang menerima keputusannya. Sebagai kakakku, dan sebagai detektif... Dan aku yakin pada akhirnya kau juga akan memilih dia."

"Hentikan... Itachi hanya..."

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya membuat Sakura membisu, "Semua yang kau katakan hanya Itachi ini, Itachi itu! Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan namanya di hadapanku lagi!" Sasuke menarik tubuh gadis itu lalu menciumnya.

"Mmm..." Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat sementara tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Namun semakin dia mendorong Sasuke semakin erat pria itu menahannya. Sasuke terus menciumnya dengan paksa, bahkan lidahnya terus berusaha menerobos bibir Sakura yang terkatup rapat.

 _Tidak, tidak seperti ini!_

 _ **Plak**_

Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa lalu menamparnya.

"Tidak seperti ini..." Sakura menunduk mendapati dirinya tengah menangis dengan suaranya yang bergetar ia bergumam. "Ini terlalu... jahat..."

Sementara itu Sasuke menunduk menggigit bibirnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Namun menyesal pun akan percuma.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan ini?_

Semua emosi bertumpuk menjadi satu di dalam diri Sakura dan airmata kian deras mengalir di kedua pipinya. _Kenapa aku menangis?_ Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menjauh jadi Sasuke tidak akan tahu kalau dia menangis, namun Sasuke kembali meraih tangannya.

"Hey..."

"Tolong biarkan aku pergi!" Sakura mengibaskan tangan Sasuke lalu berlari menjauh. Berlari di tengah jalan senja hari dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala emosinya.

.

.

Selanjutnya, Sakura menemukan dirinya sudah berhenti di apartemen Ino. Dia menekan belnya namun tak ada jawaban. Ino sepertinya belum pulang.. Sakura menghela napasnya, ia datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahukan Ino mungkin akan membuat Ino kesusahan... Tapi dia tidak tahu lagi kemana harus pergi.. Dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali dia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menciumnya. Rasanya Sakura tidak bisa lagi hidup bersamanya setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Sakura memerosotkan tubuhnya di depan pintu, dia yakin penampilannya sekarang sangat acak-acakkan. Ia bahkan belum berhenti menangis juga.

 _ **Tap tap tap**_

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mendengar suara sepatu berjalan mendekatinya saat ia menoleh ia mendapati Ino menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Ino."

"Oh, rupanya kau. Kau menakutiku." Kata Ino, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Um..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya lalu memandang kearah lain.

"Eh, apa kau habis menangis?"

"Tidak..."

"Oh, ayolah, kau tidak perlu berlagak kuat di depanku. Kita adalah teman baik kan?" Ino berjongkok di hadapan Sakura lalu memberikan senyumannya. Emerald Sakura menatap lekat manik aquamarine milik Ino gadis pink itu mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Ayo masuk. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pacar dengan wajah seperti itu, bodoh." Celoteh Ino sambil membantu Sakura berdiri dan membawanya masuk.

.

.

"Jadi ada apa? Aku yakin ini sesuatu yang buruk kalau kau sampai menangis." Ino meletakkan dua gelas minuman di meja kamarnya lalu duduk di dekat Sakura yang semenjak tadi diam sambil memeluk lututnya. "Ini karena seorang pria, benarkan?" pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Sakura menoleh padanya dengan terkejut, dan Ino terkekeh dibuatnya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"..." Sakura diam, pandangannya kembali meredup, "...Dia menciumku."

"Siapa?"

"Pria yang aku ceritakan padamu sebelumnya..."

"Oh, Tuan Benda X, pria yang membenci wanita itu?"

"Ya."

"...Jadi apa masalahnya? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?" Ino menerawang wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"A-aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, Ino... juga..." Sakura kembali mengingat ciumannya. Rasanya hanya sebuah ciuman paksaan dan keegoisan. Sakura tidak merasakan kelembutan sama sekali, "Dia menciumku bukan karena dia menyukaiku.." Sesaat setelah kalimat tersebut keluar darinya, Sakura mulai paham alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sasuke menciumnya. "Dia sepertinya hanya tidak ingin kalah dengan saudara kembarnya."

"Baiklah, itu mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan." Ino menggertakkan giginya merasa kesal, namun senyum kembali mengembang di wajah ayunya, "Tapi... kenapa kau menangis?"

 _Karena..._

"Karena dia menciumku seperti itu. Siapapun akan terkejut saat diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Terkejut?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Jika itu aku, aku akan merasa kesal. Dan aku akan menamparnya. Kupikir reaksi seperti itu akan normal untuk dilakukan." Lanjutnya, "Apa kau yakin yang sedang kau rasakan ini hanya sebuah keterkejutan dan bukan kesedihan?"

"Kesedihan..."

"Mungkin kau merasa terkejut karena kau memiliki rasa padanya?"

"Tidak, aku..."

"Saat kau mencintai seseorang dan dia memberimu sebuah ciuman namun ciuman itu tak berarti apapun hal itu akan membuatmu sedih bukan?"

 _Benarkah? Mungkin iya, tapi.._. Sakura memiliki masalah di hatinya, untuk sekarang ia hanya tidak mampu untuk memikirkan apapun.

"Kau harus lebih jujur dengan dirimu sendiri. Butuh keberanian untuk mengakui kalau kau sedang mencintai seseorang. Namun kalau kau tetap tidak ingin mengakuinya, tidak akan ada yang terjadi."

Mendengar ucapan Ino airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya, ia mencoba meredam isakannya namun percuma.

"Kau mencintainya, benarkan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Tidak apa kalau kau ingin menangis, Sakura. Aku tahu. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Kau terkejut. Kau terluka." Sakura membalas pelukan Ino sambil mengangguk berulang kali. Setiap kali Sakura mengangguk, setiap kali itulah airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Ino dengan lembut mengelus kepala Sakura sampai gadis itu tidak bisa menangis lagi.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di depan apartemen Ino, "Tidak biasanya mendengar suara mobil larut malam begini. Mungkin dia merasa menyesal dan datang untuk menjemputmu."

Perasaan Sakura goyah, ia merasa bahagia namun ia juga merasakan sebuah keraguan. Terlebih ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menghadapi Sasuke.

 _ **Ding dong**_

"Lihat? Aku benar. Itu benar dia." Ino menepuk kepala Sakura lalu merapikan rambutnya, "Aku datang. Kau tetap di tempatmu, Sakura." Lanjutnya.

Ino mengintip dari lubang pintu lalu membukanya. "Kami sudah menunggumu."

"...Terima kasih."

 _Ah..._

"Disini kau rupanya." Itachi melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk sembari memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku sudah mencarimu."

"Itachi.." Sakura bergumam lalu mendengus menertawakan dirinya sendiri, sejak tadi dia terus saja memikirkan tentang Sasuke Sasuke dan Sasuke, padahal kenyataannya pria itu tak pernah peduli dengannya.

"Ayo. Kita pulang."

"Tidak."

"Dengar.. Apa kau sadar dengan posisimu sekarang ini?"

"Aku tau."

Ino menggerutu lalu menarik lengan Itachi, "Bukan begitu cara untuk bicara dengan Sakura."

"Huh?" Itachi menaikkan kedua alisnya, sementara itu Ino berkacak pinggang dengan tampangnya yang kesal. Sepertinya Ino salah sangka dengan Itachi. Dia pikir Itachi adalah pria yang mencium sahabatnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita sama sekali?" lanjut Ino sambil memberikan cubitannya pada lengan Itachi dan membuatnya berjenggit nyeri.

"Aku tidak mengerti apakah yang kau katakan ada kaitannya dengan semua ini... Hanya saja kami harus meli—" Itachi menyadari ucapannya dan mulai diam.

"Apa? Kau harus apa?" Ino menggertak lalu memberikan serangannya lagi pada Itachi.

"Aku..." Itachi bergumam sambil berusaha menghindari Ino.

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang namun ia juga tidak ingin Itachi terus menerima serangan dari Ino. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

.

Setelah memberikan pelukan pada Ino, Sakura masuk kedalam mobil yang Itachi bawa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada disana?"

"Ketua mengingat temanmu itu." Kata Itachi, "Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencari tempat tinggalnya."

Itachi melirik kearah Sakura yang bersandar pada kursi sambil memperhatikan pemandangan luar. "Aku minta maaf karena datang ke tempat temanmu seperti itu. Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya meninggalkan kantor seorang diri."

"Aku tahu.. Maaf karena aku sudah kabur begitu saja."

"Tidak, aku juga ingin minta maaf... Semua terjadi karena salahku." Lanjut Itachi, ia sebenarnya mengetahui tentang ciuman itu juga pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanya melihat dari kejauhan, ia takut Sasuke akan semakin menimpakan kesalahan pada Sakura kalau dia ikut campur.

Sakura menoleh pada Itachi dan menggeleng, "Tidak, semua salah Sasuke.."

Sesaat saat mobil diselimuti oleh kegelapan Sakura seolah melihat Sasuke pada diri Itachi. Sakura sadar kedua pria ini kembar, namun dia tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa melihat Itachi sebagai Sasuke. Seandainya orang yang bersamanya saat ini adalah Sasuke...

"Sasuke... Apakah dia berkata hal yang menyakitkan padamu?"

"...Tidak."

"Tolong maafkan dia." Itachi diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Seandainya aku lebih bisa mengerti perasaannya, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."

Saat mendengar suara Itachi yang seperti itu, entah mengapa Sakura merasa dia sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sejenak setelah memikirkan Sasuke, matanya kembali dipenuhi oleh cairan bening. Setelah semua yang telah terjadi, mengapa dia masih mengharapkan Sasuke untuk berada di sisinya?

"Ada apa?" Itachi menoleh khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa..." Sakura memaksa tersenyum, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari Itachi , "Jangan mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu untuk apa yang terjadi hari ini."

"Tapi.."

"Lagipula setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan segera meninggalkan kantor." Sakura menunduk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Ya benar, Sakura hanya harus bertahan dengan perasaannya sampai saat itu tiba. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia akan melupakan apapun tentang Sasuke. Melupakan tentang perasaannya. Dan dia akan kembali hidup normal seperti biasanya, hidup seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan aku beristirahat sebentar?" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa akan benar-benar menangis kalau ia tetap berbicara.

 _Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kalau mencintai seseorang terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini, aku harap aku bisa kembali ke saat itu sebelum semuanya terjadi. Kembali dimana aku tidak merasakan sesuatu pada Sasuke._

.

.

Itachi pov

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, aku menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih tertidur. Aku menunggu beberapa saat sambil memikirkan tentang banyak hal. Lalu setelah itu aku putuskan untuk membopong Sakura ke dalam. Saat kami masuk semua rekanku yang sedang mengobrol di ruang keluarga mendekatiku kecuali Sasuke yang masih tetap bertahan di tempat duduknya. Mereka menyerangku dengan berbagai pertanyaan, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjawabnya.

Aku membenarkan tubuh Sakura di tanganku lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dari tatapannya aku tahu Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar." Kataku sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan rekanku. Sementara itu di sudut mataku aku melihat Sasuke berdiri dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di kamar Sakura, aku membaringkannya perlahan lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sasuke sendiri berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Saat aku berniat untuk membuka percakapan, Sasuke pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ck, bocah ini."

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Uchihaliaharuno:** wah ketebak to mbak kalo saskey yang ngikutin mereka wkwk

 **echaNM:** Sasuke mulai pergerakannya. :D

 **Guest:** Sasuke tuh rajanya tsundere ._.v

 **Niayuki:** udah dilanjut ya..

 **CherrySand1:** udah dilanjut ya...

 **Prissa Armstrong:** maafkanlah kekilapan SasuSaso. Sejujurnya mereka hanya dua pria yang tidak berdosa #ngomongapa . udah diupdate ya kk :*

 **Zarachan:** ditahan tahan dulu penasarannya wkwk

 **Euri-chan:** lebih geli kalo ada gambar mereka berdua lagi bergulat ._.

 **t-chan:** dan jawabannya adalah... jeng jeng...

 **ongkitang:** terima kasih juga ripyunya. Soal perasaan sasu sebenernya agak2 bego soal cinta, jadi harap dimaklumi kalo tingkahnya begitu...

 **kana:**

-wah sayang ya, yuriko ga bisa dikurbanin, soalnya dia kan kambing jadi jadian pfft..

-ah, sebenernya yuriko sama author sama aja. Sama2 suka yaoi.

-Yang ngikutin mereka udah kejawab di chapter ini.

 **Nurulita as Lita-san:** terima kasih likenya.. :D

 **Hoshizora Izumi:**

 **-** wah ketahuan ya kalo itu sasuke wkwk...

-Bukan, bukan matahari tapi sakura mau jadi bulan buat nerangin jalan sasuke #cieeh..

-coba kalo aku disana, mungkin aku bakal kayak yuriko..

-Cieh abang nozomu lagi kepentok palanya, makanya omongannya jadi bener wkwk

-maaf dilarang curhat disini #digebukin tapi author juga pernah ngerasainnya kok #ikutcurhat

 **Hanazono yuri:** udah ya :D

 **Hinamori Hikari:**

-maafkan daku yang menistakan kekasihmu. Huhu

-ho'oh, si yuriko fujoshi akut..

 **Nana:** nggak kok, kebetulan aku udah nyelesein gamenya, jadi bakal aku bikin sampai selesai..

 **Williewillydo:** wah kok pada bisa nebak kalo itu sasuke :O

 **Ushio:** udah diupdate kok :D

Terima kasih atas ripyunya, author bukan orang yang pinter ngomong, jadi mohon maap kalo balasannya agak gimana gitu wkwk

* * *

Untuk fic ini kayaknya author bakal panjangin, lebih tepatnya author selesain sesuai cerita di game.. semoga gaya penulisanku juga agak melentur dan ga kerasa kaku -_- sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yang berkenan ngebacanya.


	7. Chapter 7

**TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

 **Itachi pov**

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura dan berjalan menjauh dariku. Lagi, pertengkaran semacam ini kembali terjadi. Aku menghela napasku berkali-kali. Semenjak Sakura muncul entah mengapa sikap Sasuke selalu kelewatan batas. Sebelumnya jika terjadi pertengkaran seperti ini dia hanya akan mengatakan hal buruk padaku, namun malam atau keesokan harinya kami akan kembali bicara seperti semula. Namun aku pikir tidak untuk saat ini. Sasuke terlihat sangat menggantungkan emosinya pada Sakura, mungkin karena Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan membutuhkan dorongan darinya.

Aku membenarkan kunciran di rambutku lalu berjalan untuk memastikan mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di pihaknya? Meskipun dia hanya beberapa menit lebih tua daripada aku, semua orang menerima keputusannya. Sebagai kakakku, dan sebagai detektif... Dan aku yakin pada akhirnya kau juga akan memilih dia."

Huh? Tepat saat aku menemukan mereka dan berniat mendekatinya perkataan Sasuke menghentikan langkahku. Jadi aku putuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang pohon sambil mendengarkannya.

"Hentikan... Itachi hanya..."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang berbicara. Aku berdecak kesal, seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu Sakura semuanya, jadi gadis itu akan berhenti ikut campur masalahnya dengan Sasuke, dengan begitu dia tidak akan terlalu jatuh ke lubang masalah yang sebenarnya bukan haknya.

"Jangan sebut namanya! Semua yang kau katakan hanya Itachi ini, Itachi itu! Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan namanya di hadapanku lagi!" "

Heh! Aku meringis mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sebenci inikah dia padaku. Ia bahkan tidak sudi mendengar namaku lagi. Aku terdiam, aku ingin tahu bagaimana respon Sakura tentang ucapannya barusan. Namun aku tidak mendengar apapun. Saat aku mengintip dari balik pohon, aku melihat mereka berciuman. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Sasuke memaksanya. Terlihat dari Sakura yang terus meronta di pelukan Sasuke. Pada detik itu juga, aku meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke kantor.

.

.

Namun...

"Dia pergi?" aku merespon saat Sasuke kembali tanpa membawa Sakura, terlebih bau alkohol sangat menyengat dari tubuhnya, "Apa kau gila?! Kau tahu sangat beresiko kalau dia lepas dari pengawasan kita!"

Sasuke berdecak.

"Tunggu!" aku menarik tangannya kasar saat Sasuke berjalan untuk melewatiku, namun dengan kasar pula dia menepis tanganku dan memberiku tatapan marahnya.

Rekan-rekanku yang sedari tadi duduk memandangi kami mulai mendekatiku dan Sasuke. Sasori dan Gaara menarik Sasuke untuk duduk, sementara Pain mengajakku keluar dari ruang keluarga dan membawaku ke kantor. Pain yang memang selalu terlihat tidak serius tersenyum kearahku dan beberapa jam kemudian dia sudah bisa melacak dimana keberadaan Sakura. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi aku menyahut kunci di gantungan dan pergi.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke pov**

Sudah satu jam semenjak Pain bilang kalau Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput Sakura. Aku merasa kesal, entah kenapa. Kami masih berkumpul di ruang keluarga, menunggu kedatangan Itachi yang tidak pasti. Gaara memberiku air hangat, namun aku tak menginginkannya dan membiarkannya mendingin tanpa kusentuh. Aku menoleh ke jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Aku merunduk, sementara yang lain sedang mengobrol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sasori yang duduk di sampingku bertanya pelan dan aku hanya meliriknya tanpa memberi jawaban.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan Itachi datang sambil menggendong Sakura yang tertidur. Pada saat itulah perasaan aneh kembali menghinggapiku. Melihat bagaimana kepala Sakura bersandar pada dada Itachi, dan melihat bagaimana Itachi menyentuhnya. Aku merasa iba, namun bersamaan dengan itu aku juga merasa kesal dan kembali menyalahkan Sakura karena berada di pihak Itachi. Itachi menoleh padaku dengan pandangan datarnya lalu pergi untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke kamar. Tubuhku reflek bergerak, aku berdiri dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Aku memperhatikan Itachi yang membaringkan Sakura di ranjangnya sambil berdiri di depan pintu. Rasanya kepalaku sangat pusing, setelah memastikan kalau Itachi tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi aku pergi ke kamar.

.

.

 _ **Klik**_

Aku memiringkan tubuhku dan berpura-pura tidur saat Itachi masuk. Aku terus memejamkan mataku sampai aku merasa Itachi sudah naik ke ranjang atas. Aku bersyukur ranjang kami bertingkat. Jadi aku tidak harus menatap wajahnya saat aku kesal.

"Hey, kau sudah tidur?"

Aku menahan napasku saat Itachi tiba-tiba bertanya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Sepertinya Itachi tahu kalau aku belum tidur, jadi dia kembali berkata.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Sakura?"

Huh, aku mendengus, meminta maaf? Yang benar saja. Seharusnya Sakura yang meminta maaf padaku.

"Kau tahu masalah ini hanya tentang kita berdua, sangat tidak adil kalau kau melimpahkan emosimu padanya. Dia hanya ingin membantu."

Apa ini? Apakah mereka sekarang sedang melindungi satu sama lain? Aku benar-benar muak!

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku dalam perjalanan pulang?"

Aku berkedip lalu menelentangkan tubuhku, masih tidak merespon perkataan Itachi.

"Dia memintaku untuk segera menyelesaikan kasus ini, jadi dia bisa segera meninggalkan kantor ini dan melanjutkan hidup normalnya."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Setelah mendengarkan kalimat itu, rasanya dadaku terasa sakit. Aku ingat kalau Sakura hanya sebentar tinggal di gedung ini. Aku mulai berpikir apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ia pergi.

.

.

"Mmmm..."kelopak mata berbulu lentik itu terbuka perlahan menampakkan emerald yang bening. Sakura menggeliat lalu termenung memperhatikan kamarnya yang mulai menerang karena cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Sakura mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Sejujurnya ia tidak benar-benar tertidur semalam, ia hanya menghindar untuk berbicara dengan siapapun. Itulah mengapa sekarang ia merasa bersalah karena merepotkan Itachi yang harus membopongnya sampai ke kamar.

Semalam saat Itachi membawanya kembali, ia tidak mendengar suara Sasuke dan hanya mendengar suara rekan lainnya yang cemas. Heh, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk mencemaskan dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak berinisiatif untuk menjemputnya semalam bukan? Setelah kejadian itu Sakura mulai sadar dengan jalan hidup Sasuke yang tidak pernah ingin kalah dari kakaknya. Sungguh tragis.

Namun Sakura mengingat saat itu, saat ia meminta Sasuke untuk membiarkannya pergi Sakura sempat menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya hari ini._

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Sakura masuk kedalam kantor yang sekarang hanya berisi Pain, Sasori, dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga duduk di meja masing-masing sambil berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Oh selamat pagi, Sakura." Pain menengadahkan kepalanya menjawab sapaan Sakura, lalu kembali lagi menatap pada layar komputernya. Begitu pula dengan Sasori yang menjawab singkat. Sementara Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan komputernya.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir kemarin." Sakura duduk di sofa di dekat meja Pain. Pain menoleh memberinya senyuman, "Tak apa. Karena kau kembali dengan selamat itu bukan masalah besar. Benarkan, Sasuke?"

"Hn, benar..." Sasuke menjawab tanpa minat, tetap menghadap pada layar komputernya. Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada masalah apa denganmu, Sasuke?" Pain memiringkan badannya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada..." jawabnya singkat.

Pain mengendikkan bahunya lalu memberikan beberapa berkas pada Sakura, "Sakura bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Sasuke?"

"Baik." Sakura menerima berkas dari Pain lalu dengan ragu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, "Ini..." Sakura meletakkan berkas tersebut di mejanya, namun Sasuke hanya ber'hn' tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Sekarang rasanya Sakura merasa ada jarak yang sangat besar diantara mereka. Tanpa sadar Sakura terus memperhatikan pria itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa?" tanyanya masih tetap menatap komputernya..

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertanya pada Sasuke tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan saat itu, "Tidak.. Um, aku hanya..."

Saat tiba-tiba mata mereka beradu, dengan reflek keduanya menoleh kearah lain. Sakura mengeluh dalam hati, sementara Sasuke kembali dengan komputernya. Sepertinya mereka memang butuh waktu untuk kembali normal.

 _ **Riiiiingg**_

Telepon berdering memecahkan ketegangan di ruang itu dan Sakura bergegas berlari penuh syukur, "Oh, biar aku yang mengangkatnya." Ujarnya yang lalu mengangkat gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga, "Halo, _Yahiko investigations_ disini. Um, kami memiliki dua tuan Uchiha disini, mohon tunggu sebentar." Sakura menjauhkan gagang telepon tersebut dan menoleh kesemua rekannya, "Tuan Jiraiya menelpon, apa kalian pikir dia sedang mencari Sasuke-kun?"

 _ **Siiiiiiiing**_

Tak ada jawaban.

"Dia berbicara denganmu, Sasu." Sasori menyahut sambil melongok kearah Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Bukan aku." sahut Sasuke. "Katakan padanya kalau dia bukan mencariku."

"Kenapa? Katakan sendiri padanya.." Sasori mengerutkan dahinya namun lalu menoleh pada Sakura di belakangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mendengarnya kan?"

"Ya.." Sakura mengangguk miris. Jadi sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. "Maaf, tapi tuan Uchiha sedang keluar sekarang... Apa? Anda ingin berbicara dengan yang satunya?" Sakura kembali menoleh dan memanggil Sasuke dengan ragu, "Um, Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura memanggilnya sekali lagi namun Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"...Sasori, bisakah kau meminta Sasuke untuk mengangkat teleponnya?"

"Apa? Aku?" Sasori menoleh dengan wajah kesalnya, bagaimana tidak, ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, dan sekarang ia diganggu dengan hal semacam ini, "Kenapa?"

"M-maaf..." Sakura tersenyum malu dan Sasori mendesah.

"Ya ampun..." Sasori memalingkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, telepon untukmu..."

"Tidak.. Aku bukan pengganti Itachi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Sasori membentak Sasuke lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi, sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon lagi. "Kau juga.." Sasori membalikkan kursinya dan menuding Sakura.

"Tapi ini terdengar darurat." Kata Sakura.

"Dengar, bisakah kalian hentikan ini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi kalian berada di ruangan yang sama. Jadi kalian bisa berbicara satu sama lain."

"Maaf.." Sakura membungkuk memasang wajah memelasnya. "Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sasori berdecak lalu memutar kursinya ke posisi semula.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Berikan padaku." Pain berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengambil alih teleponnya.

"Terima kasih.."

Sakura kembali mendesah panjang, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan di depan Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan menghindari berbicara dengannya. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, Sasuke lah penyebab semuanya, tapi kenapa seolah dia yang menjadi korban. Sakura berjalan lemas keluar dari kantor. Dan setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dari layar komputer, menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya sedari tadi pikirannya berkutat dengan satu hal _'setelah kasus ini selesai, Sakura akan pergi dari kantor ini'_. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memejamkan matanya. _Jadi akan segera berakhir..._

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu Sakura dan Sasuke belum juga bisa kembali normal. Sakura sendiri lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar sambil melihat ulang foto-foto yang pernah dia ambil. Atau pergi ke atap untuk mengunjungi Yuriko.

Semakin lama ia merasa sangat asing disini, meski sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang mengasingkan dirinya. Mungkin karena perasaannya pada Sasuke, meskipun hanya pria itu yang cuek Sakura seperti merasa sendirian.

Hari ini pun dia ditinggal sendirian. Sasuke, Itachi, beserta ketua pergi entah kemana. Sasori? Dia ada syuting hari ini. Sementara Gaara mengurus kliennya.

 **Dok dok dok**

Sakura menoleh kaget pada pintu kamarnya yang diketuk sangat keras.

"Hey, apa kau di dalam? Cepat buka!"

 _Itachi?_

Sakura meletakkan kameranya lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera setelah itu Itachi menarik lengannya. "Ayo. Kita menemukan si Pangeran." Katanya sambil terus menarik Sakura menuruni tangga.

"Apa?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya, gadis berambut pink itu lantas menyamakan kecepatan larinya dengan Itachi dan mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

 _Akhirnya semua akan segera berakhir._ Meski belum genap 3 bulan sesuai perjanjian, tapi kalau kasus sudah selesai, tidak ada lagi alasa _n_ untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

.

.

Itachi dengan masih menggandeng Sakura sampai ke tempat yang terbengkalai jauh dari kota. "Pangeran ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya keluar." katanya, "Tapi mungkin dia ketakutan karena kami adalah pria."

Sakura mengerti. Pangeran baru berumur 5 tahun. Dia diculik jadi tidak heran kalau dia merasa ketakutan.

"Aku ingin kau membawanya dan menenangkan dia." Sambung Itachi.

Sakura menatap punggung Itachi terkejut, "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbicara bahasanya..."

"Anak-anak bisa tahu dari nada suaramu apakah kau orang baik atau bukan." Lanjutnya.

Itachi membawanya tepat di area belakang gedung bobrok itu, dan disana mereka berjumpa dengan Pain beserta Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu.

"Ini dia." Itachi melepaskan pegangannya.

"Bagus, terima kasih." Ujar Pain. "Bagaimana keadaan diluar?"

"Masih sama."

"Kau sudah mengerti kan Sakura?" Pain memandangi Sakura, namun gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan ini."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Katanya lagi.

Sakura menatap sekeliling dan lagi-lagi tatapannya terkunci dengan onyx Sasuke.

"Jangan paksa dia." Si raven angkat bicara.

"Coba saja. Kalau kau tidak bisa, kau bisa berhenti." Sahut Itachi.

Mendengarnya perkataannya tadi, sepertinya Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, dan ia merasakan sebuah keberanian muncul begitu saja dalam dirinya, "...Baik. aku akan mencobanya." Sakura lantas berjalan menuju tempat dengan pintu yang sudah rusak. Bahkan saat mendorongnya sedikit saja pintu itu berderit cukup keras. Jadi Sakura mengurunkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk memicingkan matanya melihat sekeliling ruangan yang gelap.

 _ **Srak**_

"Oh!"Sakura melihat sepasang mata yang bersinar di kegelapan, ia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, namun tersangkut dengan sebuah rantai. " _Prince_? _Prince_ Konohamaru?"

Kali ini dengan bantuan sinar matahari Sakura bisa lebih jelas melihat sosok anak laki-laki sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Dirinya masih mencoba mendorong pintu itu agar terlepas dari rantainya. "Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu." Sakura tersenyum, "Aku... _I'm a friend. Kita friends_." Sakura benar-benar buruk dalam bahasa inggris. Tapi dia harus terus mencoba untuk membujuknya.

"... _Friends_?" Konohamaru bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang masih tersenyum.

" _Y-yes! Friends!_ " Sakura mengangguk mantap. Namun pangeran tersebut kembali diam dan meringkuk memeluk lututnya.

 _ **Klik**_

Setelah beberapa kali menggerakkan pintunya, rantai yang menghalanginya akhirnya terlepas dan dengan mudah pintu tersebut terbuka. Sakura dengan hati-hati masuk kedalam, ia berusaha untuk tidak menakuti sang pangeran, atau rencana mereka akan gagal. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, pangeran?"

Konohamaru terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang menghampirinya, lalu dengan susah payah ia berdiri dan berlari menghambur pada pelukan Sakura. Pain yang menunggu di depan pintu menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu memerintahkannya untuk memanggil dokter. Sasuke menyanggupi dan melaksanakan perintah dari ketua. Sementara itu Itachi dan Pain membantu Sakura yang menggandeng pangeran keluar dari ruangan.

"Hn, oh oke." Sasuke mematikan ponselnya lalu berjalan mendekati Pain, "Tayuya menelpon ke kantor."

Saat mendengar nama Tayuya pangeran terlihat terkejut lalu berjingkat pendek.

"A-ada apa,?" Sakura bingung menatap pangeran yang terlihat sangat ketakutan memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat.

"Dia bereaksi untuk apa?" Itachi ikutan bingung.

"Kupikir saat Sasuke mengatakan nama Tayuya."

Saat Pain menyebut nama Tayuya Konohamaru melompat lagi.

"Sepertinya kau benar." Kata Itachi.

"Tapi kenapa...?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangan bingungnya. "Aku pikir Tayuya mencintai pangeran seperti dia mencintai putranya sendiri? Bukankah dia orang yang meminta kita untuk menyelamatkan pangeran dari penculikan?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Itachi bergumam, pria itu menyilangkan tangannya dan berpikir.

"Mungkin pangeran hanya lupa." Kata Pain, namun pria bertindik itu segera menerawang kelangit-langit dengan tampangnya yang sulit di jelaskan. "Dia sangat manis dan cantik..."

"Itu cukup..." Sasuke menggertak jijik.

" _Jamila's like your mom, right? You remember her_?" Itachi berjongkok sambil memegangi bahu si pangeran namun pangeran menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Mungkin dia kehilangan ingatannya karena syok." Kata Pain.

"Shh, tenanglah." Sasuke menempatkan jari di bibirnya dan semua orang disana diam. Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar pangeran membisikkan sesuatu. "...Dia bilang dia tidak ingin pulang kerumah." lanjutnya.

" _Why_?" Itachi memandang Konohamaru.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya. Sementara Konohamaru hanya berkata 'no' saat Itachi mencoba menanyakan penyebabnya. Hingga setelah itu Pain angkat bicara, dia mengatakan bahwa sebelum ini Tayuya sempat memarahi pangeran. Tayuya bilang mungkin pangeran akan takut padanya setelah kejadian itu. Tayuya menyayanginya, namun ia juga menerapkan peraturan yang ketat pada pangeran. Pain bilang hal yang wajar kalau pangeran takut bertemu Tayuya karena sempat dimarahi.

Namun apakah hanya karena dimarahi akan membuatnya menjadi sangat ketakutan? Meski Pain selalu bilang kalau ini bukan masalah besar, sebenarnya Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Bos, aku membawa dokternya." Gaara yang diminta Sasuke untuk membawa dokter berjalan tergesa-gesa. Seperti biasanya pria berambut merah itu memakai setelan jas hitamnya dan berpenampilan rapi.

Pain mengangguk lalu memerintahkan Gaara untuk membawa pangeran ke mobil, namun saat ia mendekat, si pangeran semakin tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Tak apa. Aku yang akan membawanya." Kata Sakura.

.

.

Dokter bergegas memeriksa pangeran saat mereka sampai disana. Tak lama setelah itu pangeran tertidur. Di luar mobil Sakura berdiri bersama duo Uchiha di dekatnya. Masih sama, mereka masih diam. Apalagi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat menghindari mereka. Tapi Sakura segera membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh, sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan mereka. Sakura menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, lalu saat ia melihat Gaara keluar gadis itu segera menghampirinya, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan sekarang dia sedang tidur." Jawabnya.

"Syukurlah..."

"Ah, sudah selesai?" Pain muncul dari balik mobil, memamerkan senyumnya yang seperti biasa, "Aku baru saja menelpon Tayuya. Saat aku menjelaskan situasinya pada Tayuya. Dia memintamu untuk membawa pangeran bersamamu, Sakura. Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak keberatan.." Sakura mengangguk menyanggupi, lagipula tidak ada pilihan lain mengingat pangeran terlihat sangat takut saat para detektif ini menyentuhnya.

"Kau akan membiarkannya pergi sendiri?" tanya Sasuke. Pain mengangguk. "Sekarang karena pangeran sudah selamat, kita hanya tidak boleh mengundang banyak perhatian." Katanya.

"Tapi Sakura bukan salah satu dari kita."

"Aku tahu Sasuke, tapi sang ratu sendiri yang memintanya." Pain melengkungkan bibirnya turun dan Sasuke terlihat tidak puas dengan alasannya. Pemuda raven itu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya disalah satu pohon, memandang kearah lain.

"Lebih tepatnya ratu kedua..." gumam Sasuke.

"Egois.." cibir Itachi. Namun Pain terlihat tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Kata Sakura lagi, "Aku akan pergi sendiri kalau itu yang terbaik untuknya."

"Terima kasih. Kalau kita berhasil mengembalikan dia, kita akan mendapat satu juta dolar."

"Tolong jangan rusak suasananya, Bos." protes Gaara.

"Aku tau itu, Gaara." Pain tertawa, namun ekspresinya saat membayangkan uang satu juta dolar masih terlihat jelas. Pain mengelus dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk membayangkan mereka akan menjadi kaya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, ketua." Itachi menepuk keras bahu Pain hingga pria berusia 35tahun itu menyerukan amarahnya yang dia buat-buat. Heh, mana mungkin Pain bisa marah saat tahu kalau dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang.

Sementara itu Sakura sedari tadi menatap kearah Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun melirik kearahnya dan memilih bermain dengan ponselnya.. Kalau Sakura berhasil mengembalikan pangeran, dia bisa segera meninggalkan kantor. Namun sebelum itu, Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia bisa melewati tugas ini, dia akan bicara dengan Sasuke, bicara tentang perasaan dan semuanya, sebelum dia benar-benar kembali ke kehidupannya dia ingin menghadapi Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin membawa beban karena tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Setelah itu, apapun jawaban dari Sasuke akan ia terima.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Sakura mengikuti map yang diberikan oleh ketua dan pergi menuju lokasi yang sudah ditetapkan. Sakura harus pergi ke tempat yang sepi, karena Tayuya bilang dia tidak ingin mengundang banyak perhatian. Setelah keduanya tiba, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam datang dan parkir di seberang jalan.

Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari bangku penumpang berjalan dengan anggun kearah mereka. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"No..." pangeran di gandengan Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya. Namun lambat laun pangeran itu berusaha menarik Sakura.

"Pangeran?" Sakura menunduk menatap pada Konohamaru yang masih melihat kearah Tayuya dengan matanya yang melebar.

"No!"

Konohamaru berteriak penuh airmata, bocah itu berusaha menarik Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk pergi. Melihat ini, Tayuya mengerutkan keningnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Semakin Tayuya mendekat, semakin kuat juga tarikannya pada tangan Sakura. Konohamaru berteriak dengan bahasa yang tidak dapat Sakura mengerti.

Sakura yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan ini. Sang pangeran benar-benar takut padanya. Secepat Sakura berpikir seperti itu, tubuhnya bergerak. Sakura mulai berlari, menggendong pangeran menjauh dan ia mendengar Tayuya meneriakkan sesuatu.

Tepat setelah itu beberapa pria berpakaian hitam mengepung mereka dan menyahut pangeran di gendongannya.

 _ **Duk**_

"Ughh.." Sakura tersungkur setelah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di perutnya, di ujung bibirnya darah segar mengalir. Dengan pandangan matanya yang semakin mengabur Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada pangeran yang tengah menangis melihatnya, "Pangeran.."

.

.

.

"Ugh... Mmm.." Sakura melenguh, rasa nyeri di perutnya masih terasa hingga meresap ke dalam tulangnya. Butuh beberapa menit setelah terbangun dari pingsannya untuk sadar kalau sekarang dia sedang berada disebuah tempat yang sangat gelap, pengap, lembab dengan tubuh yang terikat di kursi. Seberapa kali menyipitkan matanya hanya ada warna hitam yang terpampang.

 _ **Klik**_

Sakura spontan menutup matanya saat lampu diruangan tersebut menyala, sebuah lampu tergantung di langit-langit, menampakkan detail tempat Sakura sekarang. Layaknya sebuah gudang atau tempat buangan yang kotor. Dinding yang sudah menjamur berwarna hitam, lantai yang juga tak kalah menijikkan dan basah, bahkan sesekali beberapa tikus mencicit melewati ruangan itu. Saat Sakura membuka matanya ia melihat Tayuya berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menjepit sebuah rokok di jari. "Tayuya..." gumamnya.

Tayuya tertawa dikelilingi oleh beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam yang tadi datang bersamanya. "Terima kasih telah membawa pangerannya."

"Pangeran... Dimana dia?" Sakura menatap sekeliling, mencoba untuk menemukan pangeran namun nihil.

Sekali lagi Tayuya tertawa sambil memainkan sebatang rokok di tangannya, "Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membawa dia padaku. Karena kau... Aku akan dengan mudah menyingkirkannya."

"Menyingkirkan dia? Jadi kau..!"

Sakura sudah tahu itu! Mereka tidak pernah berada di pihak pangeran. Lalu seorang pria yang berdiri di samping Tayuya berjalan mendekatinya. "Dan sekarang putra Tayuya akan mudah menjadi raja."

"Bohong.." Sakura bergumam dengan matanya yang melebar, jadi mereka melakukan semua ini hanya demi tahta? Membahayakan nyawa seorang anak kecil hanya demi sebuah kekuasaan, "Jadi itulah mengapa dia diculik?"

"Wanita itu-Anko- mendengar rencana kami dan membawanya pergi." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Meskipun aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari kami." Tayuya mengisap rokoknya lalu meniupkan asapnya di udara. Ruangan sempit itu terkepung bau nikotin yang membuat Sakura sesak.

"Jadi selama ini Anko mencoba untuk melindungi pangeran?"

Tayuya terkekeh lalu membuang putung rokoknya sembarang. "Kau dan Anko, dengan sangat ceroboh telah membahayakan hidup kalian sendiri."

 _Aku?_

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau mengambil gambar dari pembunuh yang kami pekerjakan."

"Pembunuh?"

Pria yang berada di dekat Sakura mengangguk saat menerima aba-aba dari Tayuya, ia lantas mengeluarkan sebuah poto yang pernah diambil Sakura, poto yang pernah dipublikasikan di koran dan menunjuk seorang pria di pojokan. Pembunuh bayaran yang mereka pekerjakan. "Dan sejak saat itu kau dengan tidak sadar telah mengunci takdirmu untuk mati bersama pangeran."

Sekarang Sakura mengerti..

"Para detektif itu melakukan kerja yang baik untuk kami." kata Tayuya. Matanya bersinar penuh kemenangan.

"Semua orang mempercayaimu!" kata Sakura, "Kalau mereka tahu kebenarannya, mereka tidak akan mau membantumu!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?" Tayuya mendengus, "Aku bertaruh mereka melakukan semuanya demi uang." Lanjutnya, "Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana wajahnya saat aku berkata satu juta dolar!" Tayuya mengucapkan dengan nada tinggi, lalu tertawa merendahkan.

Sakura muak! Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal semacam ini? Tayuya tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan para detektif itu. Dia tidak mengerti sedikit pun! Mereka membahayakan nyawanya sendiri dan Tayuya malah menertawakan mereka seperti ini.

"Hentikan!" Sakura menjerit, gadis itu menggertakkan giginya sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatannya, "Mereka tidak sepertimu!"

Tayuya berdecak dengan wajah jengkel, namun tak lama setelah itu bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Bagaimana kalau aku memberitahumu kalau kau adalah bagian dari pembayaran itu?"

 _Apa?_

"Aku meminta mereka untuk membawamu kesini. Membawamu padaku.. Dan mereka tahu tepat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu." Tayuya tersenyum miring.

"Kau bohong! Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu!"

"Pikiranmu terlalu sederhana.." ujar Tayuya, "Kau tahu mereka mungkin sedang tertawa dalam perjalanannya menuju bank sekarang untuk mengambil satu juta dolarnya."

Satu juta.. Sakura mengingat bagaimana wajah bahagia ketua saat dia menyebutkan nominalnya. Namun Sakura menggeleng kuat. Itu semua pasti hanya sebuah kebohongan. Mereka sudah bersama-sama cukup lama, jadi itu sama sekali mustahil, "Berhenti berbohong!" Ya, Sakura yakin wanita itu sedang berbohong sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak datang menyelamatkanmu?"

Ucapan Tayuya menyadarkan Sakura, gadis itu lantas menoleh ke jendela kecil yang menampakkan langit senja. Dia yakin sudah terkurung di tempat ini sejak siang tadi.

"Karena..." Sakura bergumam, matanya bergetar saat berpandangan langsung dengan mata Tayuya. Sebuah keraguan tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya.. Ia ingin percaya pada mereka, namun ia takut kalau apa yang Tayuya katakan adalah sebuah fakta yang harus ia terima. Ia takut mengakui kalau hidupnya selama ini hanyalah bagian dari permainan mereka.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan alasannya?" Tayuya mendekati Sakura dan menjambak rambutnya, "Karena mereka tidak peduli denganmu. Semua yang mereka pedulikan adalah uang yang sudah aku janjikan." Lanjutnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya sangat kasar hingga Sakura terguling terjatuh membentur lantai.

Apakah itu benar? Sakura memejamkan matanya menahan perih. Ia kembali mengingat semua senyum, semua kesenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama ini. Anehnya, perasaan marahnya yang sejak tadi dia rasakan memudar, berganti dengan perasaan kecewa. Perih luka di dahinya dan perih di hatinya membaur menjadi satu. Semua yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Senyum, dan kehangatan itu nyatanya hanya sebuah kebohongan. Jadi Sasuke yang mendekatinya juga salah satu dari rencananya? Apakah semua karena uang?

" _Apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya... Bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku biarkan untuk menyentuhku.."_

Semua luka dan derita yang ia lalui selama ini... Apakah hanya untuk sebuah cinta yang palsu? Senyumannya.. Semua yang Sasuke katakan.. Apakah semua itu hanya kebohongan? Sakura menggigit bibirnya, namun baginya apa yang ia rasakan sekarang bukanlah sebuah kebohongan... Dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke...

Setetes air mata meluncur jatuh ke lantai dan menyatu dengan darahnya. Sementara itu Tayuya tertawa senang.

"Konohamaru!" Tayuya menjentikkan jarinya, pria lain datang membawa keluar pangeran yang langsung berlari kearah Sakura.

"Pangeran..." Sakura bergumam. Dengan pandangannya yang cemas Konohamaru menatap Sakura, tangannya yang kecil itu menyingkirkan helaian pink yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"... _Blood._ " Konohamaru bergumam lalu memeluk Sakura.

 _Ah! Itu kan..._

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Sakura menyadari bahwa saat ini pangeran sedang membawa sebuah foto dari meteor yang Sasuke ambilkan untuknya. Konohamaru menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang menatap poto di tangannya lalu menunjuk pada sakunya. Sakura baru ingat, ia selalu menyimpan poto itu sebagai jimat keberuntungannya.

" _Untuk membayar apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya."_

Sakura tersenyum saat mengingat wajah kesal Sasuke yang malu-malu saat memberikannya. Sebuah rasa hangat yang ia rasakan ketika itu.. Sakura ingin percaya bahwa perasaan Sasuke yang tertuang dalam foto itu adalah hal yang nyata. Air mata lain menetes tak terkendali dan Sakura mulai terisak. Dia benar-benar bodoh karena masih berusaha mempercayainya setelah semuanya yang terjadi. Meski Sakura tahu dia akan segera dibunuh karena ulah mereka. Tapi kenapa yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kenangan dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu kalau perasaannya pada Sasuke sekuat ini..

 _ **Klik**_

Tayuya mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura dan pangeran. Mereka bilang 'orang bodoh pantas mati'. Sakura tersenyum nanar lalu menutup matanya.

 _Sasuke-kun... Selamat tinggal..._

 _ **BANG**_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Williewillydoo** : wah gak bakat jadi detektif berarti dia, belum apa-apa udah ketauan aja.

 **echaNM** : oke, aku gabung ya. Mau mentung kepalanya juga biar kapok..

 **niayuki** : baper? Bawa laper?

 **Uchihaliaharuno** : sampeyan ripyu ping 3 etuk payung mbak wkwk sayang bgt mbak yuriko lagi ke salon ga bisa diganggu. Semangat terus aku mbak, apalagi kalo dikasih duit :P

 **Hinamori Hikari** : sebenernya lebih suka pake bahasa non-baku xD soalnya kalo formal macam gini berasa bukan aku. gimana kalo adegan tusuk-tusukannya diganti sama author aja? #nggak

 **Zarachan** : biasalah lagi puber jadi birahinya gede main sosor aja..

 **Himeko Utshumi** : karena Itachi tau sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mau dikawatirin, namun ita juga tau kalo sasu tipe adik yang ceroboh. Meski ita bilang Cuma kawatir sasu tetep ga bakal nerima karena merasa selalu diperlakuin kek bocah.

 **Hyuugadevit-Chery** : author nggak ngitung si sampai berapa, paling Cuma belasan. :D yang jelas ga bakal banyak..

 **Kana** : meski jadiadian gitu yuriko bejo lho bisa dikelilingin cowo2 cakep ga kayak author... Dan Sasu sebenere paham kok sama itachi, dia Cuma sebel aja karena terus berada dibawah itachi,. Dia pengen sekali kali ngelindungin bukan dilindungin.

 **Ongkitang** : terima kasih, author juga bakal nunggu reviewmu di chap ini..

 **SantiDwiMw** : tapi tindakannya kadang malah salah kaprah ._.

 **Euri-chan** : coba cubit pipinya pake tang kalo gemes..:D

 **Firza290** : sasu udah ga tahan pengen nyosor saku yang sedari tadi nyebut ita mulu.. its okay, review seiklhasnya aja /?/

 **Hanazono yuri** : setelah baca ripyu ini sasu meluk saku sambil bilang "jgn ada itachi diantara kita"

 **Daun Momiji** : manis perasaannya, tapi nyebelin liat tingkahnya.

 **Hoshizora Izumi** : maklum si sasu libidonya lagi naik, jadi ya gitu deh.. aduh kasian yuriko jadi kambing item masalah sasusaku, /peluk yuriko/

 **CherrySand1** : udah yaaa.

* * *

Terima kasih reviewnya, dan terima kasi suda membaca sampai sini. )))) kecup basah dari author


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Keputusannya untuk mempercayakan keselamatan pada mereka berujung tragis. Kalau memang akhirnya seperti ini dia harap bisa mati dari awal.

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhhhh!"

Setelah suara letupan pistol menggema, Sakura tak merasakan apapun dan malah mendengar erangan rendah. Dengan ragu Sakura membuka matanya. Emeraldnya nampak bergetar saat melihat orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan sudah berada di hadapannya. "Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mendesis, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menodongkan pistolnya pada kepala Tayuya sementara tangan lainnya membawa pistol yang berhasil dia rebut darinya.

Tapi kenapa? Otak Sakura berputar. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Sasuke ada disini dan mengapa dia menyelamatkannya. Bukankah ini rencana mereka untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa?

"Jangan bergerak!" Sasuke mengancam Tayuya beserta pengikutnya dengan mengacungkan pistol kearah mereka, pria itu lalu berjalan mundur untuk mendekati Sakura, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke bergegas mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menekankannya pada dahi Sakura. Mata kelamnya memandang miris pada Sakura yang terlihat sangat berantakan, bahkan dalam hatinya pemuda ini terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"...Kenapa kau..." Sakura berkata lirih hampir menangis, iris hijaunya masih menatap lekat pada Sasuke. Ia kembali berpikir apakah ada permainan lain yang sedang mereka rencanakan?

"Kita bisa bicara nanti. Sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini." Sasuke memotong ikatan pada Sakura dengan pisau yang ia bawa lalu membantunya bangkit. "Kau bisa berdiri?" Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura lalu berbalik pada Tayuya dan pengikutnya, sementara pangeran berdiri di belakang mereka. Dan tak lama orang lain ikut mendobrak masuk.

"Sasuke!" kali ini Itachi dan Pain berlari ke dalam dan langsung mendekati ketiganya.

"Kalian bawa pangerannya!" Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Konohamaru dan menyerahkannya pada ketua.

Keduanya mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi sambil menggendong pangeran. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar. Dari dalam sana Tayuya terdengar berteriak histeris, tak lama beberapa pengikutnya menyebar untuk menangkap mereka. Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling dimana ia hanya melihat pohon. Ia tidak tahu kalau dia telah dibawa sangat jauh ke tempat seperti ini, tempat yang sangat terpencil.

 _ **Srak**_

 _Huh?_ Sakura menoleh kebelakang iris hijaunya bergetar tatkala melihat setengah dari pria itu sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka. Berlari sambil berteriak pada mereka untuk berhenti.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita hampir sampai, hanya perlu sampai ke mobil." Sasuke menoleh pada saat merasakan tangan Sakura semakin erat menggenggam miliknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke segera menginjak gasnya. Melajukan mobilnya sangat kencang, namun mimpi buruk mereka belum berakhir karena Tayuya beserta pengikutnya kini tepat berada di belakang mobil mereka dengan kecepatan yang sama hingga keduanya sampai ke jalan raya yang ramai.

Bukannya memperlambat kecepatan Sasuke kembali menginjak gasnya, menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Dengan lihai dia berbelak-belok keluar masuk kemacetan layaknya sedang berlomba dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan. "Dimana mereka?" kata Sasuke, tangannya masih sibuk memutar-mutar stir menghindari mobil-mobil di depan.

"Masih di belakang kita!"

Nyatanya Tayuya beserta pengikutnya dengan mudah mengimbangi pergerakan dan kecepatan mereka.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke berdecak kesal menyadari kecepatan mobilnya hanya segini saja.

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

"Kyaaaahh!" Sakura menjerit sambil merunduk melindungi kepalanya saat beberapa peluru yang di lancarkan oleh mereka mengenai kaca belakang hingga retak. "S-sasuke-kun..." dengan gemetaran Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Tetap tinggal di kursimu. Aku akan melindungimu." Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya mendorong tubuh Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu membuka kaca jendelanya kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke belakang.

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

Sasuke melancarkan tembakannya, beberapa meleset namun peluru terakhir berhasil mengenai dan memecahkan kaca depan dan hal itu membuat mereka kehilangan kendali hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya menabrak trotoar.

"Kau berhasil!" Sakura melongok dari balik kursi dan melihat penjahat itu keluar dari mobil dengan marah-marah.

"Baiklah, sekarang kesempatan kita!" Sasuke memelankan kecepatannya dan menjauh dari mobil mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai jalan sepi dekat dengan pelabuhan. "Kurasa ini sudah cukup jauh..." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya lalu berpaling pada gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Ah, seperi biasanya senyuman dari Sakura yang seperti ini bisa menenangkan suasana.

Sakura mengangguk senang, namun saat asap mulai memenuhi mobil mereka kembali panik.

"Sasuke-kun! Asap!"

"Hn? Sial! Keluar dari mobil!"

.

.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan mobil dan berjalan di pelabuhan. Hanya diam, mereka berjalan beriringan sangat dekat. Bahkan beberapa kali lengan mereka sempat bersentuhan. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang bersedia memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sakura terkadang melirik melalui ekor matanya, melihat kearah Sasuke yang tetap menatap lurus.

"Hey.." Sakura akhirnya memulai obrolannya, terus diam rasanya sangat aneh baginya.

"Hn?" tanpa menolehkan pandangannya Sasuke merespon.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

"Hn...?" Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh tanya. Langkahnya berhenti begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Bukankah ini adalah rencana kalian untuk memberikanku pada Tayuya?" tanya Sakura, "Dia adalah orang yang mengarang tentang penculikan pangeran. Dia bilang dia telah merencanakan untuk membunuhku dan pangeran semenjak dia tahu aku yang mengambil foto itu. Dan itulah mengapa kalian membawaku ke agensi dan..."

"Tahan.. Apa itu yang mereka katakan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya, sebuah tatapan serius terlihat di mata hitamnya. "Memang benar kalau Tayuya yang merancang rencananya. Setelah kau pergi mengantar pangeran. Anko sadar dan setelah dia mengatakan kebenarannya, kami mengikutimu secepat yang kami bisa. Tapi tepat saat kami sampai disana, kami tidak menemukanmu."

"Lalu kalau begitu kalian tidak mempermainkan aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" gerutunya, "Tayuya mempermainkan kami juga. Kalau tidak, mengapa kami harus datang dan menyelamatkanmu?"

"..."

"Kita sudah bersama cukup lama sampai sekarang dan kau masih tidak bisa menebak kalau dia berbohong?"

"Aku ingin percaya kalau dia berbohong. Namun setelah semua yang ia katakan, aku sangat terkejut dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku pikirkan..." Sakura terlihat menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku mempercayai kalian, jadi aku tidak mengerti mengapa..."

"..."

"Saat aku berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi denganmu adalah sebuah kebohongan, aku sangat sedih..."

"Sakura..."

"Aku benar-benar bodoh bukan? Aku hampir saja mati, dan yang bisa aku lakukan adalah mengingatmu..." airmatanya kembali mengalir dan tepat saat itu Sasuke memeluknya. "Sasuke-kun..."

"...Kau bodoh. Tapi aku senang kau selamat." Sasuke berkata lirih sambil menumpukan dagunya di kepala Sakura. Sakura mengangguk masih terisak lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke dan membalas pelukannya.

 _ **Hoooonk hoooonk**_

"Akhirnya.." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar desingan dari arah laut dan menoleh. Sementara itu Sakura yang tidak mengerti ikut menolehkan pandangannya dimana ia melihat sebuah _speedboat_ datang kearah mereka dengan orang-orang yang melambaikan tangannya. Tidak salah lagi mereka adalah Pain, Itachi, Gaara, dan Sasori.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura menyambutnya. Hari yang mereka lalui bersama akhirnya akan sampai pada akhir cerita.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kantor.

"Tayuya telah dipenjarakan."

Semua orang tersenyum lega setelah Gaara datang dan memberitahukan beritanya. Sementara itu pihak istana akan mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk menjemput pangeran dan Anko. Karena rencana ini gagal jadi mereka tidak mendapakan uangnya, dan tentunya mereka sudah tahu siapa yang paling terpukul. Pain si ketua yang mengurus pembayaran sewa gedung ini tengah murung, kehilangan uang berarti akan kehilangan semenit nyawa di tangan Tsunade.

"Yah, tapi setidaknya semua sudah beres sekarang." kata Gaara. Pain mengangguk, bibirnya tersenyum namun matanya masih lesu. "Semuanya berkat Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"Berisik!" bantah si raven, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun..."

"Aw, berhentilah malu." Goda Pain, ketua lantas melihat kearah Sakura "Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya Sakura. Apa kau bisa memaafkan kami? Kami juga telah melindungimu sesuai janji."

Sakura mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Pain, "Tentu saja. Terima kasih semuanya. Sangat sedih memikirkan kalau kita akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang."

"Huh? Kau mau pergi?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. _Jadi dia benar-benar pergi?_

"Yah, kasusnya telah selesai kan? Bukankah itu kesepakatannya? Jadi minggu ini aku akan membereskan barangku dan..."

"T-tunggu! Kami masih belum tau apakah kau sudah benar-benar aman atau belum!"

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang—"

"Tidak ada yang 100% pasti!" Suara keras Sasuke lantas membuat ucapan Gaara terpotong, iris jade Gaara menatap Sasuke terkejut.

"Sasuke, kau..."

Sementara itu semua orang menoleh kearah Sasuke keheranan.

"Apa?" dengan ketus Sasuke balik menatap rekannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Pain mengangguk sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Sakura, kau bisa tinggal selama yang kau suka. Lagi pula memiliki seorang wanita di sebuah grup pria tidak buruk juga."

"Dan kami tidak akan menghalangi kalau kau tetap ingin pergi."

"Tidak ada yang menanyakanmu!" Sasuke menggerutu pada Itachi.

"A-aku ingin tinggal!" Sakura tanpa berpikir lagi langsung menyetujui, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke. Wajah keterkejutan mereka dengan jawaban Sakura lambat laun memudar, berganti dengan senyuman senang.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu." Kata Pain.

"Terima kasih, semuanya." Sakura membungkuk berulang kali.

"Bagus untukmu kan, Sasuke." Sasori melemparkan pandangannya. Menatap si raven dengan senyum tipisnya yang mengembang.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu bicara begitu keras sebelumnya..." Gaara mendengus membuat si bungsu Uchiha menoleh kearahnya. "Aku tidak..." bantahnya.

"Kau bahkan menyeringai seperti itu." Susul Itachi.

"Aku tidak!"

Rasanya sangat senang. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka yang terasa sangat hangat. Rasanya hanya seperti sebuah mimpi, Sakura tidak pernah berpikir kalau mereka akan bisa tertawa bersama lagi.

.

.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, memikirkan semua kejadian yang nampak tidak nyata. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun matanya masih enggan untuk menutup. Sakura merentangkan tangannya sambil menarik nafas panjang, ia lantas membuka tirai jendelanya dan tepat saat itu ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri sendirian di atap. Pria itu hanya diam sambil memandangi langit, Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, sepertinya malam ini dia harus membiarkan Sasuke sendirian saja. Namun saat dia berniat untuk menutup tirainya Sasuke menoleh..

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya saat Sakura menyusulnya ke atap.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?"

"Hn.." Sasuke menyahut dengan kata-katanya yang ambigu, tingkahnya berubah kikuk. "Hey.. Tentang sebelumnya..."

 _Sebelumnya?_

"Kau tahu... Saat.." Sasuke merunduk sambil mengayunkan sebelah kakinya, "...Saat aku membuatmu menangis."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tidak ingin kau meminta maaf. Karena hanya membuatku merasa buruk.."

"Tidak."

"...?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Dan aku minta maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tau. Kau tidak tau apapun."

"Lalu... Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu pada seseorang yang tidak aku pedulikan."

"Baiklah..."

"Jadi kau tahu... itu bukan berarti aku tidak peduli denganmu."

"B-baiklah."

 _Apa yang mau coba dia katakan?_

"...Apa kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Huh? Mengerti apa?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku..." Sasuke meletakkan punggung tangan di bibirnya, mata onyxnya bergerak begitu gugup.

 _Dia?_

"...Aku menyukaimu."

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri mematung menatap pada Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu?" dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya demikian pada Sasuke yang sudah hampir mati karena malu.

"Jangan bodoh. Kenapa juga aku harus bercanda tentang sesuatu seperti ini?" serunya kesal, "Kalau kau senang tersenyumlah. Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau bulanku mendung seperti itu?"

Sakura terkikik geli lalu mengangguk namun airmatanya terjatuh spontan membasahi pipinya.

"...Apa kau menangis?"

"Ah aku tidak tahu kenapa... Ahaha."

"Sakura.." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menarik gadis itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukan jangka panjang. Sangat erat sampai mereka bisa merasakan suhu tubuh lawannya. Sasuke mengecup ujung kepala Sakura, lalu turun mengecup dahinya, hidungnya, dan akhirnya Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. "Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura. Jadi tetaplah membawa cahaya padaku."

"...Ya."

Sekali lagi Sasuke menekankan bibirnya. Melumat milik Sakura begitu pelan dan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan ciuman waktu itu. Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura, kembali semakin dalam berpagutan hingga...

 _ **Clap clap clap**_

Sebuah tepukan tangan mengintrupsi mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura segera memisahkan diri lalu menoleh kearah rekan-rekan yang sudah berdiri di pintu.

"Lanjutkan, Sasuke!" Pain melayangkan tinjunya. "Aku sangat lega sekarang.. Kau akhirnya telah menjadi pria."

Sementara itu Itachi dan Sasori yang berdiri di masing-masih sisinya mendesah kecewa, "Aku pikir kau yang berkata untuk tidak membiarkan mereka melihat kita."

"Ya, kau benar-benar menghancurkan suasananya." Sasori memprotes pelan.

"K-kalian semua! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sakura berjenggit, wajahnya sangat merah apalagi ia tahu kalau mereka telah melihat ciuman tadi.

"Berapa lama kalian sudah disana?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ekspresinya sangat datar namun semburat pink tercetak di pipinya.

"Hm? Biar aku ingat.." Pain meletakkan ujung jarinya di dagu lalu mulai berpikir sangat keras.

"Sejak dia bilang 'aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu'." Gaara yang berdiri di belakang menyahut.

"Oh, kau benar. Dan saat itulah kami muncul." Kata Pain.

"Jadi kalian mendengar semuanya!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, lebih baik tadi dia pergi ke kamar Sakura atau mengajak gadis itu untuk keluar.

"Oh, siapa peduli? Bukankah ini sesuatu yang harus dirayakan?" Sasori mengendikkan bahunya lalu melangkah mendekati keduanya disusul yang lainnya.

Itachi tersenyum lalu menubruk tubuh adiknya, pria berambut panjang itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, "Si kecil Sasuke kami akhirnya tumbuh." Dengan gemas Itachi mengacak rambut jabrik Sasuke, membuatnya sangat berantakan.

"Berisik!" Sasuke mengelak lalu memberikan tinjunya pada Itachi. Kedua Uchiha yang dulu sangat tidak akur itu terlihat sangat akrab. Atmosfir pengap yang sempat mengelilingi mereka sepertinya sudah menghilang. Dulu mereka sering bertengkar namun kini mereka saling menggoda. Dulu Sasuke sangat sensitif namun kini dia mampu tertawa lepas dengan kakaknya.

"...Kau tau? Itachi meminta maaf pada Sasuke saat kami mencarimu." Pain berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa?"

 _Itachi melakukannya?_

Pain tersenyum lalu memandang kedua Uchiha itu, "Anko bilang kami bisa menggunakan sistem istana untuk melacak Tayuya dan pengikutnya. Jadi Itachi meminta maaf pada Sasuke, dia berkata 'satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan mereka adalah menghack kedalam komputer istana' dia juga berkata 'tolong lakukan! Hack komputernya! Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menolong sekarang'."

Jadi begitulah, mengapa sekarang mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Sasuke pasti sudah tidak merasa tertekan lagi dan sudah merasa berguna akan kejadian ini.

"Hey, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" Itachi beralih mendekati Sakura, sementara itu Pain sudah berganti mendekati Sasuke dan rekannya yang lain yang kini sedang menggoda pria pantat ayam tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang kalian berdua berbaikan."

"Berbaikan, heh? Yah, tapi mulai malam ini kita berdua tidak akan bisa sedekat biasanya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu!"

"H-hey!" Sakura memukul bahu Itachi namun pria itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Berhenti mengobrol dengannya, Itachi!" Sasuke buru-buru menarik lengan Itachi.

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu lagi?"

"Jangan berkata 'lagi'! Kapan aku pernah cemburu!"

"Apa? Dia tidak tahu?" Sasori menggeleng heran, bahkan dia sendiri tahu kecemburuan Sasuke begitu alay.

"Sudah kubilang." Pain mengangkat bahunya. "Dia selalu berkata kalau dia tidak pernah cemburu pada Itachi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita minum, bos." Gaara yang entah sejak kapan pergi kini telah membawa sekeranjang kaleng bir dan cemilan.

Pain mengangguk lalu membantu Gaara menatanya membagikan birnya. Sementara pria lainnya menata makanan ringannya. "Kau jago minum ya Sakura." Ujar Pain saat Sakura sudah kembali mengambil birnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berpura-pura tidak bisa minum." cibir Itachi.

"Jangan katakan kita sedang membahasnya lagi.." Sakura meminum birnya lalu setelah itu Sasuke datang mendekatinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia menarik Sakura ke pojokan.

"Sakura.."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada..." kata Sasuke, "Aku hanya lupa untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Jangan membuat rencana akhir minggu ini."

"Kenapa?"

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menjauh bergabung untuk membantu rekannya. _Apakah minggu ini dia akan mengajakku kencan?_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sakura berniat pergi ke kantor saat Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya.

"Pagi." Kata Sasuke. Pria yang kini memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang itu berdiri tenang di depan pintu entah sejak kapan.

"Selamat pagi."

"..."

"Ada apa? Aku baru saja ingin pergi ke bawah." Ah, ataukah mungkin Sasuke ingin menjemputnya? Sakura mulai berpikir hal-hal menarik saat memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka telah berubah. "Ayo pergi ke bawah bersama."

"Tidak.. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Sasuke menatapnya sangat lekat dan Sakura mulai grogi. "Aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur."

"...Baiklah."

"Apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Um, maksudmu... Apa kau memintaku untuk berkencan?"

"Entahlah."

"Oh, kau tidak?"

Kemarin Sasuke bilang untuk tidak membuat rencana minggu ini. Sakura memajukan bibirnya namun Sasuke berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Jadi ada atau tidak?"

"Ada mungkin..."

"Dimana?"

"Akuarium, kupikir..."

"Akuarium, hn... Baiklah."

"Apa kau mau membawaku kesana?"

"Hn?"

"Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kita." Sakura tersnyum sumringah.

"Apa? Jadi dulu saat kita pergi bersama mengambil gambar bukan kencan?"

"Oh?" Sepertinya Sasuke benar. Dengan gumaman kesalnya Sasuke berbalik memunggunginya. _Jadi dia pikir saat itu adalah kencan?_ Sakura membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang sedang kesal dan terkekeh.

.

.

Akhir minggu tiba, namun tepat saat hampir meninggalkan gedung hujan turun sangat deras begitu pula dengan angin yang bertiup kencang. Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri diam tidak percaya. Apalagi Sasuke yang mulai menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi." Sakura mendongak melihat kearah langit yang sangat gelap.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena lihatlah cuacanya."

"Akuariumnya berada di dalam."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kita akan pergi kesana?"

"Jangan khawatir. Ayo." Sasuke mulai berjalan namun dengan cepat Sakura menghentikannya.

"Kita juga tidak tahu apakah keretanya tetap beroperasi."

"Bukan masalah."

"Tapi itu..."

"Kau ingin pergi ke akuarium kan?"

"Ya tapi. Tidak harus hari ini. Kita bisa pergi kapanpun bukan?"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Terkadang kau mengatakan sesuatu yang yang sangat manis." Sasuke mendesah menyerah lalu menggandeng Sakura kembali masuk.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di ruang makan namun rasanya begitu canggung.

"Dimana Itachi?"

"Mereka semua pergi bekerja."

"Oh.." Sakura mengangguk dan mulai kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya mengingat mereka hanya sendirian disini. Saat memikirkan hal itu Sakura merasa gugup. "Haruskah kita membuat sesuatu."

"Membuat apa?"

"Apapun. Memasak daging atau ikan. Apapun yang kau mau."

"Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau buat.."

 _ **Blush**_

"Kita buat kue kalau begitu."

"Huh? Kenapa kue?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya hendak protes namun Sakura sudah buru-buru pergi mengecek bahannya.

"Mari kita lihat apakah kita punya bahan-bahannya." Gumamnya sambil membuka almari penyimpanan.

"Aku tidak suka manis." Kata Sasuke sambil menyusulnya.

"Kau bilang akan memakan apa yang aku buat." Ujarnya sambil mengambil beberapa tepung dan gula juga beberapa batang coklat.

Sasuke berdecak kesal namun tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah sebagai gantinya biarkan aku membantumu menggosok gigi malam ini."

"T-tidak perlu. Akan kulakukan sendiri!"

 _Apa sih yang Sasuke-kun pikirkan?_

.

.

Sasuke menumpukan kedua lengannya di meja memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang melelehkan coklatnya, terkadang pemuda itu tersenyum simpul melihat keseriusan wajah Sakura. Terkadang mencolek pipi kemerahannya hingga membuat gadis itu menggerutu malu. "Harusnya seperti ini..." Sakura mengecek tekstur coklatnya dan mulai mengaduknya.

"Sepertinya enak." Kata Sasuke.

"Mau mencicipi?" tanya Sakura namun Sasuke menggeleng, "Tenang saja ini coklat hitam, tidak begitu manis."

"Baiklah, sedikit saja kalau begitu."

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengacungkan mangkuknya, namun Sasuke hanya memandangnya.

"Suapi." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa? T-tapi?"

"Lakukan saja."

Sakura menyendok coklat tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Sasuke. "K-katakan aaahh..."

"...Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu."

"Ah, maaf..."

Sakura segera memasukkan sendoknya pada mulut Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"..Mmph.. Lumayan." Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk bak juri yang sedang memberikan penilaiannya. Meskipun masih terasa manis di lidahnya entah mengapa Sasuke tidak membencinya.

"Sekarang kau harus membantu." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, ya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya dan menunggu perintah dari Sakura.

"Campurkan lelehan mentega pada gula dan aduk."

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Sekitar tiga sendok."

"Baik, satu sendok saja."

 _ **Plop**_

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa sedikit sekali gulanya?"

"Aku tidak suka manis kau tahu itu."

"Aku pikir kita harus menambahkannnya sedikit." Sakura mulai menambahkan gulanya, namun Sasuke meraih mangkuknya dari Sakura. "Hey!"

"Tidak." Sasuke memeluk mangkuknya dan berwajah masam, kalau hanya coklat tadi sih tidak masalah karena masih ada pahit saat memakannya, namun kalau terlalu banyak gula ia tidak yakin akan bisa memakannya atau tidak.

"Itu tidak akan enak."

"Kenapa? Ini akan sangat enak. Santai saja."

"Aku tidak akan santai sebelum aku pastikan itu akan benar-benar enak!"

"Kalau begitu coba ambil dariku." Tantang Sasuke, pria itu lantas mengangkat mangkuknya tinggi di atas kepalanya.

"Ah!" Sakura berjinjit bahkan sampai melompat mencoba meraihnya, namun Sasuke hanya menunduk kearahnya dengan wajah antusias.

Dan begitulah rasa kuenya berubah menjadi sangat aneh.

"...Sangat enak. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ummm..."

 _Ini sangat aneh!_

Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton televisi di kamar Sasuke sembari memakan kuenya.

"Mendekat kesini." Kata Sasuke.

"B-baik." Sakura menggeser bokongnya sedikit dekat.

"Lagi."

"Baik..." Sakura mendekat lagi, tapi Sasuke masih memerintahkan untuk mendekat.

"Lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Lakukan saja." Sasuke menarik Sakura lalu mendudukkannya diantara dua kakinya, Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk penuh kepuasan. "Nah, bagus."

Dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk Sakura kembali memakan kuenya dengan gugup tidak peduli bagaimana pun rasanya ia terus saja memasukkan sendok demi sendok, dia dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke di punggungnya dan itu malah membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Sakura."

"Huh?" saat Sakura menoleh Sasuke menciumnya singkat.

"Manis.." Sasuke tersenyum menjilat bibirnya.

"A-apanya yang manis!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sikap dari Sasuke yang seperti ini lah yang masih belum Sakura terbiasa. Tidak, Sakura tidak membencinya, hanya saja mengingat bagaimana Sasuke membenci seorang wanita dulu, sebuah pertanyaan sempat terlintas di pikirannya 'apakah Sasuke mengerti ciuman atau bagaimana melakukan sex?' itu memang konyol, tapi mengingat bagaimana dulu Sasuke mengamuk saat didekati olehnya membuatnya berpikir demikian.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu kembali memberi beberapa kecupan pada Sakura.

" _Kau bisa melakukannya di kamarku."_

" _Tak apa, Sasuke sedang pergi berkencan sekarang."_

" _Pffft. Di tengah badai seperti ini di kencan pertamanya. Sama seperti kepribadiannya.."_

" _Aku harap mereka tidak terjebak disuatu tempat. Meskipun aku tahu mereka mengharapkannya."_

Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang, rekan-rekannya entah mengapa tiba-tiba sudah kembali dan mereka menuju ke kamarnya.

"K-kenapa mereka kembali?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka datang mereka datang!" Sakura dengan cepat berdiri. Namun Sasuke menarik lengannya.

"Sebelah sini."

"Apa?"

 _ **Srak**_

Setelah menyembunyikan kuenya Sasuke membuka almarinya dan menarik Sakura kedalam.

"Kenapa kita sembunyi?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah."

Keduanya lantas mengintip dari celah almari dan melihat rekannya memasuki kamar.

"Aku mencium bau coklat." Itachi mengendus kamarnya.

"Sasuke mungkin tadi stres dan memakan coklat." Kata Sasori.

"Bukankah Sasuke benci manis?" tanya Gaara.

"Siapa tahu."

"Aku tidak percaya bagaimana Sasuke telah berubah." Pain menarik kursi di meja komputer Sasuke lalu mendudukinya..

"Heh." Itachi menghempaskan bokongnya di ranjang diikuti rekannya yang lain. "Dia sangat membenci wanita padahal."

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia hanya akan berkencan dengan seorang pria." Sasori berkata sambil menekan tangannya di pipi. Lalu perlahan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Ah, aku pikir tidak akan sampai seperti itu." Kata Pain. Bagaimana pun juga meski takut dengan wanita Sasuke tidak menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada laki-laki.

"Sebenarnya dia cukup populer. Bahkan di kalangan laki-laki." Itachi terkikik kala mengingat bagaimana Sasuke harus menghindari adik tingkatnya yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya saat kuliah.

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Mereka itu!" Sasuke menggeram sambil meletakkan tangannya di pintu.

"Tenanglah!" dengan panik Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mendobrak keluar.

"Tapi mereka semua sedang..."

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan semua ini?" ujar Sakura pelan, "Kita berada di dalam almari bersama."

 _ **Srak**_

"Hm? Suara apa itu?" Gaara berdiri. Memandangi sekeliling kamar penuh kewaspadaan.

"Sial..." Sakura dengan cemas melirik kearah Gaara yang berdiri sambil mengawasi sekitar, namun kedua kalinya Sakura ingin berbicara Sasuke menguncinya dengan ciuman.

"Mm...!"

 _Ini bahkan akan lebih buruk kalau kami ketahuan!_

Sakura menolak dengan meletakkan kedua tanggannya pada dada Sasuke namun Sasuke semakin mendorongnya hingga terpojok. "Tenanglah." Desis Sasuke di sela ciumannya.

"T-tapi..."

" _Mbeeekkk.."_

"Oh, hanya Yuriko." Gaara duduk kembali.

"Selamat." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Mereka berpandangan dan saling tertawa pelan. Tapi lalu sebuah ekspresi serius muncul di wajah Sasuke. Dengan posisi merangkak Sasuke kembali mendekat. "...Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai mereka pergi."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku..."

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..." bibirnya semakin mendekat, cukup dekat sampai sampai mereka bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya saling bersentuhan. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya menatap lurus pada onyx yang setengah menutup, hembusan napas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya terasa panas. Hingga akhirnya saat onyx itu benar-benar tertutup Sakura merasakan benda hangat melumat bibirnya. Sasuke melancarkan ciumannya sangat lembut namun lama kelamaan ia berubah agresif..

"Mmm..." erang Sakura saat lidah Sasuke berhasil menerobos masuk dan mengobrak abrik mulutnya, "...Nnhh..."

"Sshh." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tapi..."

"Hm? Aku benar-benar sedang mendengar sesuatu.." Gaara kembali berdiri.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah kembali berciuman berhenti menggerakkan bibirnya dan melirik ke celah pintu almari.

"Aku yakin itu hanya Yuriko lagi." Sasori yang sedari tadi merebahkan tubuhnya bangkit.

"Terkadang dia suka mengerang."kata Itachi.

"...Baiklah." Gaara mengangguk tidak puas lalu kembali duduk.

"Haruskah kita pindah ke kamarku?" tanya Pain.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa terganggu." Ujar Gaara. Jujur saja pria berambut merah itu sebenarnya membenci binatang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kalau tiba-tiba Yuriko masuk menyerbunya.

"Kamar ini bersebelahan dengan kandang Yuriko. Jadi terkadang kalian bisa mendengarnya." Tutur Itachi.

Pain mengembalikan kursinya dan lalu berjalan keluar diikuti yang lainnya. Saat mendengar mereka sudah keluar, keduanya lantas segera menarik bibir masing-masing yang sejak tadi menempel.

Sasuke membuka pintunya pelan lalu mengendap keluar, "Jangan khawatir. Mereka pergi."

Ketakutan Gaara terhadap binatang akhirnya menyelamatkan mereka. Andai saja ketahuan mereka sudah pasti akan menjadi bahan bullyan. Sasuke dan Sakura lantas mengambil napas panjang, meskipun hanya sebentar berada di dalam sana itu saja sudah membuatnya pegal.

"Sangat panas disana."

"Hn. Karena kau tidak berhenti menciumiku."

"Apa? Kau satu-satunya yang tidak berhenti menciumiku." Kesal Sakura. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan itu padahal dia sendiri lah yang terus saja menciuminya sampai susah bernapas. Bahkan kalau diperhatikan baik-baik lipgloss yang ia pake turut menempel di beberapa tempat di bibir Sasuke.

"Hn? Benarkah?"

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu tertawa menertawakan kencan gila mereka. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menonton film dengan posisi yang sama dengan sebelumnya, Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Sasuke. Napas Sasuke yang menerpanya tidak lagi membuatnya grogi seperti sebelumnya. Sakura sebenarnya merasa aneh karena ia merasa menikmati dan merasa sangat senang sekarang.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka semua kecuali ketua mendatangi bar untuk minum bersama.

"Bir lagi, Kiba." Sasuke menyadari gelas Sakura yang sudah kosong dan memesan kembali.

"Oh, maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau akan memesannya lagi."

"Ck, kau berlagak seperti kekasih Sakura sekarang." ujar Itachi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di tangannya. Sudah sejak kejadian itu Sasuke terlihat terlalu lebay dalam bersikap pada Sakura. Seperti saat mereka makan Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura mengambilkan nasi untuk pria lain selain dirinya. Atau saat Sasuke membawa tomat kesukaannya untuk Sakura. Dan hal hal yang dianggapnya konyol.

"Siapa yang berlagak? Aku memang KEKASIHnya." Sasuke tersenyum miring membalas tatapan Itachi.

"Lalu apakah kalian sudah melakukannya?" Sasori beralih dari game di ponselnya lalu melihat kearah Sasuke. Kontan saja karena tahu apa maksud dari Sasori Sasuke dan Sakura tersedak bersamaan.

"...Melakukannya...?!" Sasuke mengulangi ucapan Sasori dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu.

"Mukamu merah." Itachi tertawa, "Jadi kalian memang melakukannya kalau begitu."

"K-kami tidak!" bantah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang peduli kalau kalian melakukannya? Semua orang juga melakukannya. Benarkan Gaara?" Sasori meminum minumannya lalu melirik kearah Gaara yang duduk anteng di sampingnya

"Tergantung orangnya." Jawab Gaara.

"kalian tahu? Kalian semua hanya harus berhenti berkata begitu vulgar." Ketus Sasuke.

"Vulgar...?" Itachi terkikik geli, "Dari jaman mana kau datang, Sasuke?"

 _ **Klang**_

"Kalian semua!" Pain berlari buru-buru dengan wajah sumringah, "Lihat! Lihat ini!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu sumringah?"tanya Itachi.

"KARENA LIHATLAH INI!" Pain menunjukkan amplop besar yang dia bawa, dimana amplop itu bertuliskan 'grand prize'.

"Grand prize?"

"Ya! Aku memenangkan undian sekitar sini! Kau tahu ini apa? Ini adalah perjalanan ke pemandian air panas." Pain memiliki sisi lain yang unik juga. Pria matang ini mudah sekali terbujuk rayu oleh brosur undian yang terpasang di dinding dinding, sebenarnya alasannya sangat sederhana, karena dia tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli barang yang dia mau jadi setiap ada sebuah undian ia akan selalu mengikutinya. Namun nyatanya perjuangannya selama ini membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan, walaupun perjalanan itu hanya untuk dua orang saja.

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau ajak?" tanya Itachi.

"Huh? Aku?" Pain menatap sekeliling hampa, "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti kan? Aku adalah bosnya."

"Kami tahu."sahut Sasuke.

"Dan seorang bos tidak boleh begitu saja pergi dan melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan."

"Jadi...?" Itachi menaikkan alisnya menunggu inti dari jawabannya.

"Jadi sekarang aku akan memberikan hadiah ini pada orang lain. Jadi ini Sasuke." Pain berbalik pada Sasuke dan memberikan amplopnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sakura."

"...Kau yakin?" Sakura menganga.

"Tentu saja. Senyum kalian sudah cukup bagiku." Ujar Pain sok keren.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke dan Sakura dengan ragu menerimanya sementara itu semua rekannya terlihat menyeringai penuh arti kepada mereka.

"Selamat Sasuke, kakakmu ini bangga padamu.."

"Jadi kalian akan benar-benar melakukannya.." ujar Sasori.

"Berisik kalian!"

Mereka pergi berdua ke pemandian air panas. Bukankah itu berarti mereka akan melakukan... Yah kalian tahu.. Sakura menekankan kedua tangan pada pipinya mencoba menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak ketua memberi mereka kejutan dengan sebuah perjalanan ke pemandian air panas. Dan saat ini mereka semua sedang berada di dalam kantor, mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke..." Itachi yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil memeriksa dokumennya berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang terus menggumam.

"Pemandian air panas... pemandian air panas..."

"Hey."

"..."

"Hey, apa kau mendengarku?"

"...Hn? Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mempunyai seringaian aneh di wajahmu?"

"A-aku tidak menyeringai..." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang sedari duduk di sampingya. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ya memang." Sakura mengangguk sementara Sasuke berdehem lalu dengan wajah serius kembali mengetik di komputernya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Itachi merundukkan tubuhnya mendekati telinga Sakura. "Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati, Sakura." Bisiknya.

"...Y-ya." Sakura mengangguk cepat, ia tahu apa maksud Itachi.

"Aku dengar itu!" Sasuke menoleh tidak suka. "Dia harus berhati-hati pada apa?"

"Kau mungkin akan terbawa suasana di tengah perjalanan kalian... Dan melakukan sesuatu yang nakal pada Sakura."

"T-tidak akan ada yang melakukan hal nakal!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Cukup lihat saja nanti setelah kalian tiba disana."

"Oh!" Pain berdiri dari kursinya. Terlihat dia memegang pamflet dari pusat perbelanjaan sekitar di tangannya.

"Ketua?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya ini... Aku melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat sangat penting." Kata Pain, pria itu dengan buru-buru mendekati Sasuke, "Sasu, biarkan aku melihat tiket itu."

"Baik... Tapi aku tidak akan memberikannya kembali."

"Aku tidak akan meminta itu."

Sasuke memberikan tiketnya dan ketua tersenyum sangat lebar, "Aku tahu itu!"

"Kau tahu apa?" Itachi ikut melongok pada tiketnya.

"Lihat, sebelah sini!" ketua menunjuk pada tulisan yang menyebutkan 'maksimal hanya untuk 6 orang.'.

"6 orang?" gumam Sakura.

"Sekarang kita semua bisa pergi." Pain merentangkan tangannya penuh kelegaan.

"Huh, tunggu sebentar..." Sasuke menyahut tiketnya dari Pain lalu turut memastikannya.

"Huff, aku tidak percaya aku hampir saja melewatkannya." ujarnya. "Aku senang tahu ini lebih cepat!"

"Hanya karena ini bisa untuk 6 orang bukan berarti kalian semua bisa pergi." Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Apa? Kau tidak ingin kami ikut?"

"Bukan..." Sasuke menggumam pelan, bukan itu maksudnya. Walaupun itu tidak salah juga. Dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Sakura. Mereka harusnya mengerti itu!

"Meskipun aku adalah orang yang memenangkan hadiahnya?" Pain tersenyum lesu.

"Apa masalahnya memang?" sahut Sasori. "Meskipun kita pergi bersama kita tidak akan tinggal dalam satu ruangan."

"Yep. Aku peka dengan apa maumu! Kalian berdua bisa menikmati malam kalian bersama dengan kelembutan cinta kalian..."

"Hn, kalau begitu..." setelah menimbang-nimbangnya beberapa detik Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau baru saja memikirkan hal yang mesum bukan?" Itachi lagi-lagi bergigik saat melihat Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Aku tidak!"

"Tak apa. Aku yakin Sakura juga berpikiran hal yang sama." Semua orang lalu menoleh kearah Sakura secara bersamaan dan melihat Sakura yang juga sedang tersenyum.

"...Kelihatannya memang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak!" Sakura membantah kuat namun Sasori dan Itachi malah menertawakannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat merah." Susul Gaara.

"Ugh.." Sakura sangat malu jadi dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi dipojokkan Sasuke berdiri, "Kalian jangan terlalu banyak menggodanya!" geramnya.

"Baiklah, kekasihnya Sakura." Itachi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai memesannya!" Pain hendak pergi menelpon tempatnya namun Sasori menghentikannya. "Tapi kau harus tetap tinggal disini ketua." Katanya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Pain bingung.

"Karena Sasuke dengan Sakura, Itachi dengan Gaara, dan aku dengan..." Sasori diam memberi jeda. Pain ngangguk ngangguk.

"Yuriko." Lanjut Sasori. Pain masih ngangguk.

"Maksudku, apa? Kenapa kau membawa Yuriko denganmu?" dengan lebaynya Pain mencengkram bahu Sasori dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa tidur tanpanya."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah itu adalah ide bagus..."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasori murung memikirkan nasibnya, asal tahu saja setiap malam dia harus memeluk sesuatu saat tidur. "Aku tidak bisa tidur sendi—"

 _ **Klik**_

"Apakah seseorang memanggilku?" Tsunade datang tanpa permisi. Dan wajah semua orang berubah pucat. "Aku mendengar semuanya. Jangan khawatir aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Tidak, itu..." Sasori gelagapan, ikut dengannya maksudnya tidur berdua?

"Bagus untukmu kan." Ujar Pain.

"Hey! Ketua!" Sasuke berbisik kesal.

"Aku tebak aku dan Yuriko akan menghabiskan akhir minggu yang sepi bersama." Kata Pain. "Jangan khawatir denganku! Pergi dan bersenang-senanglah!" Pain mencoba pergi namun Gaara menghentikannya.

"Tidak, ketua." Bisik Gaara.

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri sekarang." lanjut Itachi.

"Aku tidak percaya aku harus tinggal bersamanya.." kesal Sasori.

"Tapi kau yang mengatakan sendiri kalau aku harus tetap tinggal di rumah!" Pain menjawab dengan senyuman mengejek di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu tapi..."

"Kau mau menjual pegawaimu?" ketus Sasuke.

"Helo, apa yang sedang kalian bisikkan di sebelah sana? Apakah ada masalah?" Tsunade berkacak pinggang.

"A-ah bukan apa-apa..." ujar Pain dan semua orang melotot kearahnya bersamaan. "Yah, kalau kalian memaksa untuk melupakan perjalanan ini baiklah... Aku juga berpikir ini bukan waktunya kita pergi bertamasya." Pain mengangguk bijaksana.

"Benar." Kata Gaara. "Kita tidak punya uang. Kita lupakan saja perjalanan ini."

"Tidak punya uang? Lalu siapa orang yang berkata padaku kalau dia akan membayar penuh uang sewanya?" Tsunade melotot pada Pain, pasalnya dulu pria itu dengan percaya diri akan melunasi seluruh tunggakan sewanya setelah kasusnya selesai.

"Oh,,, Um.." Pain menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Kau harus benar-benar membayar uang sewanya." bisik Itachi.

Semua pria yang berada di belakang Pain saling adu pandang dan lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kami ada kasus yang harus kami kerjakan." Kata Itachi disusul anggukan rekan lainnya.

"Hm, jadi hanya Yahiko yang _free_ hari ini? Baiklah kalau begitu." Tsunade tersenyum percaya diri dan meraih tangan ketua dan menyeretnya pergi. "Ayo, waktunya bersenang-senang tiba!"

 _ **Klik**_

" _T-tunggu! Tolong tunggu!"_

" _Hush, kau orang lemah!"_

" _T-tidak! jangan disana! Dimanapun selain—AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"Itulah yang dia dapat karena mencoba menjual kita."

"Aku akan pergi dari sini selagi bisa." Sasuke berjingkat lalu dengan cepat berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ide bagus."

Semua orang mengangguk dan mulai mengendap keluar dari kantor.

" _G-GYAAAAAA!"_

Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disana, namun rasanya sangat mengerikan. _Bertahanlah ketua!_ Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa sebelum akhirnya ia keluar.

.

.

Malam harinya Sakura datang ke kamar Sasuke membawa kopernya dan mulai lagi mengecek isinya. "Peralatan mandi... piyama.."

"Kenapa membawa piyama?"

"Karena yukata selalu melorot saat aku tidur."

"...Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Huh? Tentu saja!"

 _Apa yang sasuke pikirkan?_ Dan entah mengapa sekarang setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu Sakura memikirkan sesuatu yang jorok. Wajahnya berubah merah namun Sasuke terlihat tidak menyadarinya dan terus membereska barangnya.

"Aku akan membawa piyama juga." Sasuke mengambil piyamanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Oh, dan aku tidak bisa melupakan tomat." Sasuke mengambil sekotak makan tomat dan memasukkannya juga.

"Rasanya kita seperti akan pergi ke jalan-jalan ke kebun atau semacamnya." Sakura tersenyum sambil menutup kopernya.

"Pada dasarnya memang seperti itu, mengingat semua dari kita akan pergi. Ck, pergi bersama dengan kumpulan orang tua."

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan itu? Aku yakin semua akan memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan bersama."

"Apa? Sakura, kau ingin bersama dengan pria lain?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..."

Sasuke memotong dengan ciuman tiba-tibanya. "...Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini kalau ada mereka."

"I-itu tidak benar."

"Hn, kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya?"

"Aku ing—"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku ingin juga."

Sasuke tersentak kaget dengan jawaban Sakura, ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menjawab seperti itu.

 _Apa yang barusan aku katakan?_

"...Kau sangat manis sampai membuatku kesal."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon itu."

"Berisik!" Sasuke menciumnya lagi malu-malu. "Cukup segini saja untuk sekarang."

 _Sekarang_? Kalimat Sasuke yang tersirat akan makna terselubung membuat jantungnya berdetak keras. "Mari bersenang-senang." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Baik."

.

.

Pagi harinya mereka berangkat menaiki kereta menuju Takigakure, tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan liburannya.

Saat mereka tiba, mereka di sambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita mengenakan kimono. "Atas nama Yahiko? Silakan."

Meskipun begitu, pelayan menunjukkan pada mereka bangunan yang sangat berbeda dari brosur yang mereka lihat.

"Huh? Apa ini?" Sasuke menatap bingung saat mereka di bawa menuju ke bangunan yang tidak begitu terlihat mewah. Terlebih lagi bangunan ini terasa sudah tua.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kita tidak harusnya berada di bangunan sebelah sana?" Pain memperlihatkan brosurnya menunjuk pada bangunan indah yang terletak di samping bangunan yang mereka datangi sekarang.

"Itu bangunan baru. Kalian akan tinggal di bangunan lama." Terangnya.

"Ini penipuan..."

"Kalau pesanannya hanya untuk dua orang kalian bisa tinggal disana, tapi lebih banyak dari itu kalian harus tinggal disini. Itu tertulis jelas disini." Pelayan tersenyum lalu juga menunjuk tulisan pada brosur yang memang berkata demikian.

"Apa?!"

"Tidak mungkin." Sasuke melotot lalu menatap rekannya satu persatu, "Seharusnya kami bisa tinggal disana kalau kalian tidak ikut!"

"Tenang, tenang." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sasuke namun dia mengacuhkannya dan pergi.

.

.

"Ini dia dua kamar pesanan kalian." Pelayan membukakan pintu dan menunjukkan dua kamar dalam satu ruangan, dimana kamar tersebut hanya dipisahkan dengan pintu geser. "Masing-masing tiga orang dari kalian akan tinggal satu kamar."

"Hn? Hey itu bukan kesepakatannya!" gertak Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke akan membiarkan Sakura tidur dengan pria lain.

"Tidak tidak tidak, tunggu sebentar." Pain menyela. "Aku yakin aku telah memesan kamar untuk 4 orang dan untuk 2 orang."

"Oh, benarkah? Si resepsionis mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan."

"Kalau begitu ganti saja."

"Untuk itu, sebenarnya kamar kami sudah penuh, jadi..."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

Setelah pelayan tersebut itu pergi ruangan mendadak hening. Sasuke yang menyandarkan dirinya di dinding berulang kali mendesah mengingat mereka harus tidur bersama 3 orang.

"Yah, kita tidak bisa memaksa kalau mereka memang tidak punya kamar lagi." Kata Itachi.

"Aku sangat tidak beruntung." Pain menghela napasnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang, "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke dan Sakura akan bersama dengan..."

"Bukan aku. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka bercinta dihadapanku." Sahut Itachi cepat.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau akan ikut bergabung dengan mereka." Sasori yang berdiri di sisinya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, kau benar..." Itachi tersenyum miring lalu mengerlingkan matanya pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" Sasuke menolak lantang. Meskipun ia tahu Itachi hanya bercanda entah mengapa tetap membuatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan aku? Apa kalian berdua ingin bercinta denganku?" Pain menunjuk mukanya, namun dengan tega Sasuke tak mempedulikannya dan langsung menoleh kearah Gaara.

"Gaara, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami."

"Si dingin itu?"

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi.." Gaara noleh ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah."

"Semuanya beres." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kepuasan pada sisa rekannya. Kenapa dia memilih Gaara? Karena dia tahu Gaara tidak akan tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ditolak lagi." Pain pundung, , "Yah, tapi kita bertiga akan bersenang-senang kan?" Pain merangkul Sasori dan Itachi.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu... Semua ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan." Gerutu si merah.

"Kenapa? Kita akan melalui malam romantis antar pria bersama."

"Waaaah!" Sasori dan Itachi segera mengelak setelah mendengar perkataan mengerikan dari Pain.

"Aku tahu! Kau harusnya ikut kami!" Itachi menyahut tangan Sakura dan menariknya kearah dirinya dan Sasori.

"Ya, dan sekarang ketua tidak punya kamar. Ide bagus Itachi." Sasori mengangguk mantap.

"Benarkan?" Itachi mengangguk-angguk bangga akan rencananya. Namun tentu saja ada satu orang yang saat ini sedang marah karena mereka menyentuh Sakuranya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ide bagus?! Dia tinggal bersamaku! Dia kekasihku!" kali ini Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

"Waaah!" Sakura memekik kaget.

"Kau hanya menjadi egois!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Itachi kembali menyahut tangan Sakura dan menariknya, namun Sasuke juga ikut menarik Sakura hingga terjadi perang tarik menarik diantara mereka.

"Dia akan lebih senang bersama kami! Setidaknya kami cerewet!" sekarang Sasori bergabung dan tiga dari mereka menariki tangan Sakura. _Rasanya sangat sakit!_

"U-um.. tanganku... tanganku..." Sakura berkata nyeri sambil menoleh ke tangannya. Ia bak yoyo sekarang tertarik kesana kemari.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Lepaskan kekasihku!" Sasuke berteriak dan kedua dari mereka melepaskan tangannya hingga Sakura menubrukkan wajahnya membentur dada Sasuke.

"Ini sangat kejam." Itachi mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke kamar sebelah..

"Aku setuju." Sahut Sasori yang ikut menyusul Itachi.

.

.

"Sebelah sini Sakura."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah."

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura keluar ke halaman sementara yang lainnya membereskan barang mereka.

"Apa kau yakin? Barang kita masih.."

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti.. Ok? Aku ingin.." Sasuke diam tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, namun ia yakin Sakura sudah mengerti apa maksudnya. Selagi yang lain sedang sibuk, mengapa mereka tidak memanfaatkan waktu berdua saja. Sakura tersenyum simpul membalas genggaman Sasuke yang mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri kebun di dekat kamar mereka.

"Bunganya cantik.." Sakura menatap kagum pada deretan bunga yang berwarna-warni di kebun itu, terlebih banyak kupu-kupu juga disana.

"Kau tidak membawa kameramu?"

"Tidak, melihatnya saja sudah cukup. Lagipula aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan kameraku sekarang."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena dengan begitu aku harus melepaskan tanganmu."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya saat dirasa pipinya terasa sangat panas. "Siapa yang tahu akan terjadi apa kalau kau terus mengatakan hal seperti itu." Ujarnya. Saat mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal yang membuatnya malu entah mengapa ia sangat ingin membawanya kesuatu tempat dan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesana kemari memeriksa keadaan sekitar, saat keadaan dirasa aman dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian...

" _Fuyuko! Fuyuko!"_

"Hn?"

"Apa itu?"

Mereka berdua saling menjauhkan dirinya dan berkonsentrasi pada teriakan yang baru saja mengacaukan kemesraan mereka.

" _Oh tidak! Fuyukooooooooooo!"_

Dengan secepat yang mereka bisa, Sasuke beserta Sakura berlari kesumber suara dimana ia melihat seorang wanita pemilik dari bangunan baru sedang berteriak dengan wajah pucat.

"Fuyuko!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Fuyuko hilang!"

"Fuyuko?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Putri dari salah satu tamu yang sangat penting! Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar dan.."

"Itu buruk.."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sakura tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita ini, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Fuyuko sudah pasti kepercayaan pada mereka akan jatuh.

"Apa yang akan aku katakan pada orangtuanya?!"

"Kau hanya harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Ujar Sasuke.

"T-tapi.."

"Kita pergi."

"Tapi." Sakura merasa iba, dan gadis itu tidak mau meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Mari bantu dia mencarinya." Ujarnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kita?"

"Karena mungkin sekarang dia dalam bahaya dan..."

"Kita pergi saja."

"Ah." Sasuke menarik gadis itu namun Sakura bertahan. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia seperti itu."

"Kau harus." Sasuke berkata sambil menahan ketidak sabarannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku...? Apakah itu sesuatu yang seorang detektif katakan? Bagaimana kalau ini adalah kasus penculikan?" Sakura kesal, jujur saja dia merasa kecewa dengan Sasuke. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu, padahal ada kasus di depan matanya.

"Itu..."

"Sebagai seorang detektif, apa kau hanya akan mengacuhkan sesuatu yang terjadi di hadapanmu? Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, aku yang akan melakukannya."

"...Ck, baiklah kalau begitu, baik.." Sasuke mendesah lalu memberi anggukan pasrahnya. "Aku akan melakukanya, aku akan melakukannya!"

Ketiganya lantas pergi ke bangunan lama, saat sampai mereka tidak melihat rekan-rekannya disana. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Sasuke segera mengeluarkan laptopnya.

"Baiklah bisakah kau memberitahu kami ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Pertama-tama berapa umurnya?" Sasuke membuka laptopnya dengan jengkel dan mulai mengetik.

"Dia sekitar 5 tahun."

"Ada sesuatu yang spesial misal ciri khas?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmmm.. Dia sangat pucat dan dia punya poni yang panjang.."

"Poni? Jadi dia berambut panjang?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu."

"Ada yang lain? Apa yang ia kenakan?"

"Aku tidak yakin.." wanita itu bergumam ragu.

"Setidaknya apakah kau ingat warna yang ia kenakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Pink! Itu dia, dia memakai pita pink."

"Pita? Dimana dia menggunakannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di lehernya."

"Jadi seperti ini?"

Sakura melongok ke laptop dimana gambar seorang gadis imut terpampang. "Wow! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuatnya begitu cepat."

Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

"Bisakah kau melihatnya nona? Kalau benar kita bisa mencetaknya..." saat Sakura hendak menunjukkan gambarnya ponsel wanita itu berdering.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar." Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mengangkatnya, "Halo? Ada apa?" setelah menutup ponselnya ia berbalik kearah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. "Ayah Fuyuko akan datang secepatnya!"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan. Belum sempat menunjukkan gambarnya sekali lagi, wanita itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan panik. Namun mereka tidak menghiraukannya karena bagi mereka info sekecil itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

"Pertama kita cari ditempat terdekat." Sasuke berjalan memeriksa di balik tanaman dan semak-semak.

"Apa kau pikir dia masih dekat?"

"Saat kau mencari orang, kau harus mencari daerah terdekat dahulu. Itu adalah peratuan dari detektif."

Di mata Sakura sekarang Sasuke terlihat lebih keren. Meskipun dia biasanya sangat dingin, tapi dia terlihat begitu menakjubkan saat dia bekerja.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Melakukan semua ini."

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan? Setelah kau bilang kalau ini mungkin penculikan, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk kedalam masalah yang berbahaya. Sudah kubilang kan aku akan melindungimu.."

"Sasuke-kun.." kata-katanya yang baik dan sikapnya yang pengertian membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Entahlah, Sakura sendiri lupa sudah berapa kali sikap pria di hadapannya ini membuatnya salah tingkah dan memanas.

"Jangan melihatku dengan matamu yang seperti itu. Itu hanya membuatku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat."

Sakura terkikik lalu mereka kembali melakukan pencariannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak melihat dia dimanapun.."

"Mungkin kita harus meluaskan tempat pencarian kita?" Sakura mendesah dan duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Ini melelahkan."

"Ya."

"Kita tidak akan bisa melakukan ini sendiri. Kita harus meminta seseorang untuk membantu kita." Sasuke turut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Hampir petang namun mereka belum mampu untuk menemukan petunjuk sekecil apapun. Lagi, Sasuke mendesah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit yang sudah berganti warna menjadi oren.

"Permisi!" si pemilik datang lagi, dia masih terlihat panik saat berlari kearah mereka. "Maaf aku meninggalkan kalian berdua! Aku meminta ayah Fuyuko mandi, jadi mungkin itu akan sedikit membantu,."

"Aku pikir kau harus mengatakan padanya apa yang terjadi." Kata Sasuke. "Dan setelah itu kita bisa mencari bersama-sama."

"T-tidak! kami tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Tapi nona.."

" _Seseorang! Seseorang tolong!"_

Sebuah suara melengking yang muncul membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan.

"Aku mendengar seseorang..." Sasuke mengintip di celah diantara dinding dimana suara tadi muncul.

"Apakah ada orang disana?" seru Sasuke.

"Fuyuko?"

" _Fuyuko! Fuyuko!"_

Lagi, mereka mendengar suara melengking dari dalam.

"Itu Fyuko!" ujar pemilik tersebut.

"Oh tidak, jangan-jangan dia terjepit diantara dinding!" Sakura panik, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku datang! Bertahanlah!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya di celah dinding. Dan setelah itu...

 _ **Flap flap flap**_

"Huh? Apa itu?" Sasuke menatap tidak percaya, ekspresi ragu terpampang di wajahnya saat seekor burung beo lah yang berada di genggamannya. "Seekor beo?"

Sebuah pita pink yang besar melingkar di lehernya. Bulunya seputih salju dan dia memiliki bulu panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Atau bisa dibilang poni.

"Fuyuko!"

"Apa?" keduanya –Sasuke dan Sakura- saling pandang.

"Aku senang kau selamat!" pemilik menggenggam Fuyuko dan menangis sambil menggosokkan wajahnya.

"Jadi seekor beo?"

"Sepertinya." Sakura mengendikkan bahunya.

"Hm? Apakah aku tidak mengatakannya?"

"Tidak sama sekali.." Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Oh maafkan aku! Aku memperlakukan dia seperti aku memperlakukan tamu lain. Aku tidak akan memperlakukan dia seperti seekor beo!"

"Itu sangat membingungkan. Aku harap kau mengatakan itu pada kami sejak awal!" Sasuke berdecak berkata dengan nada tingginya.

"Oh, itu bukan masalah." Sakura yang merasa tidak enak hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus lengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja itu sebuah masalah! Dia menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga denganmu!"

"Oh biarkan aku berterima kasih. Bisakah kau membiarkan aku untuk memberi kalian ruang spesial di bangunan baru kami?"

"Apa? A-apa kau yakin?" Sakura menganga lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang juga nampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk berterima kasih."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu." Sasuke yang tadinya kesal menjadi bersyukur telah menuruti Sakura untuk membantu kasus ini, apalagi malam ini mereka hanya akan berdua saja.

.

.

.

Keduanya lantas kembali ke gedung mereka, Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, gadis itu terus saja tersenyum, "Spesial kamar di bangunan baru. Ayo cepat kita beritahu semu—"

"Tunggu!" saat Sakura berniat pergi untuk memberitahu pada mereka dengan cepat Sasuke menghentikannya. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengatakan ini pada mereka!"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena meraka akan mencoba untuk pergi dengan kita. Ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk berduaan.."

"Kau benar.."

Keduanya akhirnya memikirkan rencana busuk untuk menyingkirkan rekannya yang lain agar mereka tidak mengganggu kemesraannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu. Mereka berkumpul di satu kamar untuk minum-minum.

"Ayo minumlah." Sakura menuangkan birnya ke gelas semua orang.

"Alkohol terasa sangat enak dengan wanita disekitar." Pain mendedipkan matanya pada Sakura lalu mulai menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

"Itu yang membuatmu terdengar seperti orang tua, ketua." Ujar Itachi.

"Hm? Benarkah?"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar." Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura membela, "Ketua memang benar."

"Benarkan?"

"Ya, jadi minumlah sebanyak yang kau mau." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ah itu membuatku senang mendengarnya langsung dari Sasu!" Pain menjulurkan tangannya dan membenturkan gelasnya pada milik Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasu?" Itachi melirik keheranan pada adiknya.

"Hn?" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya tak mempedulikan Itachi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura.

' _ **Sasori masih belum banyak minum.'**_

Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu mendekat kearah Sasori dan menuangkan bir ke gelasnya yang kosong, "Minumlah dengan banyak, Sasori."

"Tentu, tapi apa kau yakin sedang tidak merencanakan apapun?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba menerka isi kepala Sakura.

"Apa...?" Sakura mulai sedikit khawatir, apakah rencana mereka terbaca dengan jelas?

"Sangat aneh melihatmu melayani kami sementara Sasuke duduk dan hanya melihat." Ujarnya lagi. Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke sangat pencemburu.

 _Dia terlalu teliti!_

"Itu tidak benar... Kalian sudah membiarkan kami berduaan, jadi kami hanya ingin berterima kasih."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu..." Sasori mengangkat gelasnya dengan senang hati lalu meminumnya.

Setelah itu Sakura beralih pada Gaara, "Ini untukmu, Gaara."

"Aku ingin..."

"Sake bukan?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Ini dia..." Sakura mengambil botol lain dan menuangkan isinya pada gelas Gaara. Tak berapa setelah itu ponselnya bergetar.

' _ **Aku pergi. Pergilah kalau ada kesempatan.'**_

"Mengerti..." kata Sakura sambil melipat ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku.

"Mengerti apa?" tanya Itachi, alih-alih membatinnya rupanya Sakura malah mengatakannya.

"B-bukan apa-apa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengirim pesan? Apa kalian berdua..." Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang memegang ponselnya. Raut muka curiga sekilas mampir di wajahnya.

"Hn? Apa?" Sasuke dengan kalem menyimpan ponselnya dan berdiri, "Maaf, tapi aku ingin mencari udara segar."

"Huh? Apakah kau terlalu banyak minum?" tanya Pain.

"Hn."

"Apa? Sasuke mabuk? Pantas saja rasanya aneh saat ia terlalu baik pada ketua." Kata Sasori. Itachi yang sempat curiga ikut mengangguk. Sepertinya sudah aman..

Sakura menghela napasnya lega sepertinya mereka belum menyadari rencananya. Dan setelah mereka benar-benar mabuk ia juga akan segera melarikan diri.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" setelah berhasil menjalankan rencananya Sakura buru-buru kabur keluar dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di kebun, di tempat janjian mereka.

"Sakura... jangan berlari, itu berbahaya."

"Tapi..." Sakura menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk berduaan denganmu."

"Kalau kau tetap berkata seperti itu, siapa tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan.." Sasuke merunduk dan berbisik mesra di telinganya. Setelah itu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mereka berlari sambil menenteng barang bawaannya.

.

"Silakan." Pemilik menunjukkan mereka ruangan yang megah dimana ruangan tersebut sudah jelas sangat berbeda dengan kamar mereka sebelumnya, sangat luas. Terlebih ada sebuah pemandian air panas pribadi di halamannya dengag jejeran bambu sebagai dinding penutupnya. Meski terlihat mewah ruangan tersebut masihlah ruangan khas jepang, hanya saja dipadu padankan dengan gaya modern.

"Whoaa!" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit yang tinggi, sementara Sasuke hanya diam namun pria itu terlihat sangat puas.

"Aku senang kalian menyukainya. Selamat menikmati waktunya."

 _ **Slam**_

Setelah pemilik pergi, sebuah perasaan aneh diantara mereka memenuhi ruangan. "Haruskah kita melihat sekeliling?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan mengikui Sakura, saat tangan gadis itu membuka pintu menuju kamar mereka, mereka melihat dua buah futon terjejer rapi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Mereka sangat dekat..."

"Hn."

Dan sekarang setelah melihat kamar mereka, suasananya bertambah aneh. Sakura dengan cepat menutup pintunya dan berjalan sekeliling lagi.

"Lebih baik kita mandi.."

"Apa?" Sakura melihat keluar jendela dan melihat uap yang naik dari pemandian air panas pribadinya. _Maksudnya mandi bersama?_ "U-um.."

"Apa? Kau tidak mau pergi?"

Saat menoleh pada Sasuke, pria itu sudah membawa handuk dan peralatan mandi di tangannya. Rupanya maksud Sasuke adalah mandi di pemandian umum.

"T-tentu saja aku ikut!"

Geez, Sakura merasa lega dan kecewa bersamaan. Dia kemudian berlari dan mengambil miliknya.

.

.

Saat mereka keluar dari kamar, pemilik tadi berlari kearah mereka dengan panik. "Oh, aku senang tepat waktu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi pemandiannya tutup sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Fuyuko membuat lubang di pipa air..."

"Fuyuko lagi?! Juga bagaimana bisa seekor beo melubangi pipa air?" entah mengapa setiap kali Sasuke mendengar kata Fuyuko rasanya sangat kesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalian hanya harus menggunakan pemandian di kamar kalian." Pemilik meminta maaf berulangkali dan mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura diam memandangi pemandian di luar ruangan mereka.

"Um, kau bisa mandi dulu, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya akan membalikkan punggungku." Sakura berkata dengan malu lalu berbalik.

"Hey."

"Y-ya?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini sedikit aneh?"

"B-begitulah." Sakura mengangguk, mandi dengan di temani oleh orang berbeda jenis kelamin tentu saja memalukan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia harus menunggu diluar saja?

"Mau mandi bersama?"

Sakura reflek berbalik kearah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya, emeraldnya menatap wajah serius Sasuke, "Apa?"

"Ayo mandi bersama." Ulangnya.

 _APA?!_

Bak tersambar petir Sakura menganga mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?!

 **Tbc**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Williewillydo** : orang timur tengah, ngomongnya pake bahasa inggris, karena Sakura ga ngerti inggris makanya dia bingung. ._.

 **echaNM** : curhat mode on wkwk

 **uchihaliaharuno** : mobil2an hadiah lotre enek mbak nek gelem. Walah mbak, yuriko ki gak berdosa kok malah mau disate belum tau mbak sampe capter berapa ntar.. hee #kecupsasukejuga

 **Himeko Utshumi** : semuanya sudah terjawab disini kan hehe. :D

 **Taka Momiji** : manis banget sampe bikin diabetes *_* tapi sayangnya cowo model begitu langka.

 **Zarachan** : Udah kejawab disini :D

 **Hoshizora Izumi** : tenang nak tenang #kasihAir, sudah kejawab disini ya, jangan salahin mereka huhu

 **Niayuki** : Udah dilanjut ya :D

 **Ongkitang** : terimakasih :D

 **Yuwican** : waks beda cerita kalo saku malah jadi yandere :v ntar yang ada bakal ga ada romancenya soalnya para cowo udah keburu dibunuh Sakura karena dendam :v

 **Hanazono Yuri** : udah ya...

 **Anisa508** : yep, ada beberapa hal yang bikin Sasuke berpikir seperti bocah. :D disini udah selesai kok masalah antar mereka.

 **Anita han** : selamat karena tebakan anda benar anda mendapat uang tunai #prokprokprok

 **Lvenge** : selamat dong, ntar kalo ga selamat sasuke bisa gila ._.

 **AdindaRK** : hm, ini maksudnya jalan ceritanya susah ditebak atau jalan ceritanya susah dimengerti? xD

 **Mustika447** : oh yang lagunya begini itu ya 'haruskah kita lantas pisah meski sama-sama suka bang bang'? #ditimpuk

 **Euri-chan** : karena author sudah berkehendak untuk tbc.. u_u

 **Intanm** : huhu sudah kejawab ya di chapter ini :D

 **Hyuugadevit-Chery** : wkwk kalo Sasu kamu culik bukannya kamu yg malah misahin mereka..

 **Kana** : cowo2nya lagi dandan dulu :D daripada ngerekam gimana kalo kamu tuker tempat aja sama saku buat jadi sandra? :D

 **ai .uchiharunochan:** makasih.

Terima kasih sekali lagi atas reviewnya. Btw awal mulanya beo itu namanya 'himeko' tapi pas liat review eh ada yang namanya sama jadi buru2 aku ganti. Ada yang mau lemon buat chapter depan? #hening

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampe sini...


	9. Case 9 TEROR BOM

**TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Ruangan mendadak hening. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura sementara gadis tersebut selalu mencoba menghindarinya. "Um, kau tahu... um.. Itu sedikit.."

 _Sangat memalukan! Tiba-tiba mandi bersama merupakan langkah yang kelewat lebar._

"Tapi kita juga akan melakukan itu nanti.. Jadi.." Sasuke bergumam sambil mengacak rambut belakangnya. Ia mau saja mengatakan terus terang pada Sakura tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat malu.

 _Apa yang barusan dia katakan?_ Sakura melongo.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lakukan. Lagipula ini adalah hal yang normal." Ujarnya lagi.

Normal? Sakura tak habis pikir normal dari sisi mana yang Sasuke pandang? Mandi bersama dengan seorang kekasih dia anggap normal? Bukankah itu malah sangat tidak normal? Bahkan suami istri belum tentu melakukannya bukan?

"T-tapi!"

"Aku akan pergi duluan." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sakura dan mulai melepaskan segala pakaiannya. Sakura panik, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana ia mengalihkan pandangannya jadi dia hanya menutupi kedua matanya. Namun tak lama dia mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya dan melihat Sasuke sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura hampir saja terserang asma saat melihat tubuh polos Sasuke terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Bahkan ia melotot saat melihat bagian bawah Sasuke. _Astaga! Apa itu?!_

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar." Sasuke menyahut handuk kecil dan melingkarkannya di pinggang lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura dengan hidungnya yang kembang kempis.

Setelah Sasuke sirna Sakura melompat-lompat sambil menggigit tangannya mencoba untuk tidak berteriak setelah melihat pemandangan yang aduhai tadi. Lalu setelah menenangkan hati dan nafsunya Sakura mau tidak mau harus segera menyusul Sasuke. Jadi dengan segera dia melepaskan pakaiannya dan melingkarkan handuk di tubuhnya. Saat ia membuka pintu menuju pemandiannya ia melihat Sasuke duduk dengan anteng memunggunginya. Sakura melangkah hati-hati dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada air panas dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke.

"...Kau sudah masuk?" tanyanya.

"Sudah.."

"..Baiklah.. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia terlalu gugup. Ia bahkan tidak tahu pertanyaan Sasuke tentang apa, "A-airnya terasa nyaman. Sangat nyaman."

"Hn."

Suasana diantara mereka terasa sangat kaku, kedua punggung mereka masih saling berhadapan.

"Ini lumayan menyenangkan.." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ya.."

"Ya..."

"..."

"..."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya saat percakapan mereka berhenti begitu saja. Dia bahkan merasa sangat depresi hanya dengan memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia katakan. Dia terlalu gugup untuk memikirkan topik pembicaraannya. _Apa yang harus aku katakan pada situasi seperti ini?_

"...Sakura."

"A-APA?!" Sakura menjerit kaget.

"...Maaf, apa aku menakutimu?"

"T-tidak.. Kau tidak.."

"...Baiklah kalau begitu."

Saat percakapan hampir kembali berakhir Sakura dengan cepat berkata, "Um, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"...Apa?"

"Hn? Apanya yang apa?"

"Bukankah kau tadi memanggilku?"

"Oh.. Ya." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya penasaran arah mana yang sekarang kau lihat."

Sakura terkikik kecil mendengar pertanyaan lucu Sasuke. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini juga kesulitan mencari bahan pembicaraannya. "Aku menatap ruangan kita."

"...Oh. aku masih menatap arah yang lainnya. Itu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Huh? Oh.. benar.."

 _Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?_ Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung tapi yah setidaknya Sakura tahu Sasuke juga gugup.

"Airnya sungguh terasa sangat nikmat. Hmm.." Sakura menggeliat merentangkan tangannya dan tepat saat itu punggung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sasuke yang awalnya sudah merasa sedikit tenang kembali gelisah saat punggung halus Sakura menyentuh punggungnya. Bukan hanya itu, bagian bawahnya juga turut gelisah. "M-maaf."

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut singkat. Mencoba berlagak cool.

"Tempatnya lebih kecil dari dugaanku. Ahahaha..." Sakura tertawa garing sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Sakura."

"Y-ya?"

"Boleh aku berbalik ke arahmu?"

Dengan ragu Sakura mengangguk, "...Ya."

Sasuke perlahan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, onyxnya terkesiap tatkala melihat leher jenjang dan punggung putih Sakura. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah sempat ia bayangkan selama ini. Sasuke tersenyum ringan, "...Lama tidak berjumpa."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Pffft. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu sejak terakhir kali kita saling memunggungi.." ujarnya polos.

Sakura terkekeh. Untuk beberapa alasan dia sudah tidak lagi gugup seperti sebelumnya dan dia juga sudah bisa melihat Sasuke dengan normal. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, Sasuke terlihat sangat seksi. Meskipun agak sedikit kurus, dia memiliki otot yang menawan. Tubuhnya benar-benar bagus..

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

"O-oh aku hanya berpikir kalau kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus."

"..Kau juga."

"Apa?"

"...Aku pikir kau itu sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih." Sebenarnya cukup memalukan, namun Sakura senang mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya.. Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini denganmu sejak dulu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau tahu... Berdua saja denganmu seperti ini. Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu? Jangan membuatku mengatakannya terus!" ketusnya kesal.

"...Ah. Maaf."

Sasuke mengangguk dan raut wajah gugup kembali menghampirinya, "...Sakura.. Boleh kupeluk?"

Tanpa mencernanya lebih lama Sakura menyanggupi pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. Sasuke perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya mengurung tubuh Sakura. Meskipun begitu, pelukannya terasa begitu aneh, bahkan tubuh mereka tidak bersentuhan. Hanya kedua tangan Sasuke saja yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura berdebar. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia akan mendengar suara jantungku.._ Sakura membatin panik saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Sakura tidak tahu apakah ini karena air panas atau karena Sasuke memeluknya, namun pikirannya mulai merasa sedikit pusing. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain Sasuke. Sakura sedikit berjenggit saat tangan Sasuke bergerak turun ke dadanya menyentuh setiap inchi kulitnya. Tangan besar Sasuke terus mengelus tubuhnya perlahan. Sementara Sakura dengan cepat menutup matanya rapat merasakan tangan sasuke menyusuri tubuhnya.

"Ahk~" Sakura memekik pelan dengan sebelah bahu yang terangkat saat Sasuke memberikan gigitan kecil di lehernya.

"...Kita ke kamar.." bisiknya mesra. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura Sasuke menariknya keluar dari pemandian dan memakaikan handuk padanya. Sakura masih diam dan terus menuruti langkah Sasuke, tangannya yang besar masih menggandengnya sampai akhirnya mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar. Berdiri dengan malu-malu sambil menatap futon yang terletak di lantai. Melihat futon tersebut entah mengapa malah membuat keraguan Sakura bertambah, perasaan was was dan ragunya sudah memenuhi hampir seluruh pikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Mereka belum lama menjadi kekasih tapi...

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menoleh khawatir. Namun raut gugup terpancar darinya. Yah Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya juga merasa kikuk sedari tadi.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya lalu meraih pipi Sakura, "Tak apa." Sasuke merangkul pinggang rampingnya sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus pipinya, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut.." ujarnya lagi. Sasuke perlahan menekankan bibirnya melumatnya sangat lembut, tak ada perlawanan berarti dari Sakura karena memang gadis itu sedang gugup saat ini jadi ia hanya membalas cumbuan Sasuke sesekali saja. Namun hal itu tentulah tidak berlangsung lama, saat keraguannya mulai memudar Sakura semakin berani membalas ciuman Sasuke semakin intim. Sasuke tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Mereka berpagutan cukup lama, kedua tangan Sasuke menggerayangi pantat Sakura, sementara tangan Sakura menekan kepala Sasuke dan sesekali menjambaki rambutnya.

"Nghh..." Sakura melenguh tertahan saat lidah Sasuke memenuhi mulutnya dan bergerak-gerak kesana kemari mengacak-acak isi di dalamnya, deruan napas Sasuke terasa begitu berat saat menerpa wajahnya. Saliva keduanya menyatu, mengalir pada sudut bibir-bibirnya bahkan sesekali menetes hingga merembes pada handuk mereka. Tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya Sasuke mulai membaringkan tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.." desisnya saat Sasuke mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke dagu lalu ke lehernya. Sensasi manis kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat Sasuke menciumi setiap inchi kulitnya. Desahan Sakura semakin berat tatkala entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah membuka handuknya dan kini bermain dengan payudaranya. Meremasinya dengan gemas.

"Ahk!" Sakura memekik saat tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menghisap pucuk payudaranya cukup keras. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah setiap kali Sasuke memainkan kedua putingnya.

Desahan-desahan menggoda Sakura yang memenuhi kamar mereka membuat Sasuke semakin gencar melakukan aksinya. Ia memutar lidahnya pada puting Sakura yang sudah semakin mengeras lalu menggigitnya hingga kembali membuat Sakura memekik. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya di payudara Sakura dan kembali melumat bibirnya, setelah memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Sakura kini tangannya turun menyentuh pangkal paha kekasihnya. Terus mengelusnya hingga akhirnnya jari-jarinya menyentuh benda berlendir di bawah sana. Saat Sasuke menyentuh klitorisnya Sakura mendadak menegang. Sakura dengan paksa melepas ciuman Sasuke dan mendesah cukup keras saat pria itu memilin tonjolan kecil tersensitifnya.

"Ah~ Sah~nhh~suhkehh~" tubuh Sakura terus menggelinjang tak karuan saat Sasuke semakin cepat menggesek klitorisnya. Sensasi pertama yang pernah Sakura rasakan tak pernah terpikir akan senikmat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Hingga akhirnya Sakura menegang saat orgasme pertama menyerangnya. Sasuke mendengus menatap Sakura yang masih tersengal-sengal, dia tidak menyangka Sakura sesensitif ini. Padahal baru sebentar dia bermain dengan klitorisnya dan dia sudah klimaks.

Sasuke lantas menggeser tubuhnya. Berpindah ke kaki Sakura. Saat ia melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura kedua pipinya mendadak bersemu merah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena menatap vagina Sakura yang sudah amat basah. Vagina berwarna kemerahan itu sukses membuat kejantanan Sasuke semakin keras menegang.

"AHN~!" Sakura yang belum benar-benar pulih dari orgasmenya kembali di serang. Kali ini lidah Sasuke yang menggantikan tugasnya. Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura sementara lidahnya terus bergerak menjilati setiap cairan yang keluar dari sana. Bukan hanya suara desahan, suara kecipak saat Sasuke menghisapi cairan Sakura juga turut meramaikan suasana.

"Nhh~ nhh~ umh~~" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mati-matian menahan desahannya saat lidah Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk dan mengobrak abrik dalam vaginanya. Namun semakin kuat dia menahan desahannya semakin cepat pula Sasuke menggerakkan lidahnya keluar masuk. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya terus menikmati setiap kecap rasa pada kemaluan Sakura yang semakin berdenyut-denyut. Tak lupa ia kembali memanjakan klitorisnya hingga membuat gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya semakin gelisah. Bahkan saat Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa sadar Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya seolah meminta Sasuke untuk tidak berhenti.

Merasa cukup Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya, ia lalu menjilati jari-jarinya sendiri dan perlahan memasukkan jari tengahnya.

"Sahsuke-kunhh~ ngh~" Sakura meringis nyeri.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan satu jarinya dan mulai menggerakkannya perlahan. Sempit, sangat sempit dan panas. Setiap kali Sasuke menarik jarinya bagian dalam Sakura selalu menghisap semakin erat. Sementara ia menggerakkan kedua jarinya di dalam lorong Sakura tangannya yang lain meraih kejantanannya dan memijitnya perlahan. Gerakannya yang pelan lambat laun menjadi sangat cepat, jari-jari Sasuke menghentak keluar masuk lorong Sakura begitu kuat bahkan gadis itu tak sekedar mendesah lagi, ia sudah menjerit-jerit menyerukan nama Sasuke.

"Ahn~ Ahn~ nghh~ Sassukehh~ unh~ Sahsukehh~AAHHHHHNNGGHHH~~~~" dan tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura menghentakkan pinggulnya berulang kali berbarengan dengan muncratnya cairannya saat Sasuke berhasil menemukan titik g-spotnya dan menekannya. Sakura kembali melemas, tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh masih bergetar.

"Sakura... Aku masukkan ya.." dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya pada vagina Sakura. Urat-uratnya yang terlihat menonjol dan penisnya yang semakin mengeras itu membuat Sasuke kesakitan. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan darinya Sasuke menekankan kejantanannya namun ia tidak juga berhasil memasukkannya. Penisnya yang cukup besar itu terus meleset saat ia mencoba memasukkannya. Sasuke menggeram, ia menekan dengan paksa dan akhirnya kepala kejantanannya berhasil masuk. Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu kembali mendorong kejantanannya semakin dalam.

"Akh! Sa—kit.."

Sasuke diam menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatap kearah Sakura yang kesakitan. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Sakura. "Tahan sebentar." Bisiknya disusul anggukan Sakura. Sasuke menekan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi lalu menariknya, terus seperti itu hingga pada akhirnya dengan sekali hentakan penisnya tertanam sempurna.

Rasa nyeri dan perih menyelimuti tubuh bawahnya, Sakura meringis setiap kali Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penis panas Sasuke terus bergerak pelan di dalam lorongnya. Namun lambat laun desahan nyeri Sakura berubah, membuat Sasuke berani bergerak semakin cepat.

"Nhh~ Sakkura... ssshhh" pria emo itu semakin kehilangan kendali saat milik Sakura semakin erat menghisap kejantanannya. "Nghh~ Nh~" Sasuke meraih payudara Sakura memilin kedua putingnya dan kembali menciumi bibir ranumnya sambil terus semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desahan-desahan erotis mereka menggema saling bersahutan. Sasuke terus menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya semakin dalam tidak peduli dengan jeritan Sakura yang semakin keras terdengar.

"Ahh~Ahh~ Nhh~~" sementara Sakura terus meracau merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Miliknya masih tidak mau berhenti berdenyut setiap kali kejantanan Sasuke keluar masuk dengan brutalnya, menghentak semakin dalam menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

Saat Sasuke berada di puncaknya dia segera mencabut kejantanannya dan menodongkannya pada wajah Sakura. "Sakura..."

Seolah mengerti dengan ragu Sakura segera mengulum kejantanan Sasuke dan menghisapnya menelan sperma yang tiba-tiba menyembur bersamaan dengan erangan beratnya.

Namun malam mereka masih panjang...

.

.

.

"Mmm.." Sakura terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela. _Hm? Dimana aku?_ Sakura melihat kesekeliling menatap tempat yang asing baginya. Namun perasaan senang segera menghampirinya saat ia berhasil mengingat semuanya.

Sasuke masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya. Sangat tenang dan damai. Semalam terasa seperti mimpi, tapi mereka benar-benar sudah melakukannya. Sakura tersenyum memandangi Sasuke. Perlahan jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh pipi pria itu.

"Nghh..." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sebuah perasaan senang memenuhi setiap bagian tubuhnya. Perasaan ini.. Apakah ada yang lebih indah selain terbangun di pelukan pria yang dicintai. Sakura harap waktu akan berhenti seperti ini.

 _ **Drrrt drrrt**_

"Oh."

 _Bukankah itu ponsel Sasuke?_ Sakura mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih ponsel yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Namun malah membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"..Hn.."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"..Hn? Pagi.." Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan memberikan ciuman singkatnya.

Hmm. Pagi hari seperti ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Sakura tersenyum sumringah namun dengan cepat ia menyadarkan dirinya. "Sasuke-kun.. Sepertinya ponselmu berbunyi."

"..Hn."

"Bukankah kau harus mengangkatnya?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk namun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Astaga.." Sakura merangkak menindih punggung Sasuke dan meraih ponselnya. "Ah, sudah mati." Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan mengecek ponsel Sasuke, "Whoaa, lihatlah berapa banyak panggilannya." Ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan ponsel tersebut.

"Huh?" Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan mulai mengecek ponselnya. Ada banyak panggilan dari ketua dan Itachi. Bukankah itu sangat mengejutkan. _Apakah mereka menelpon semalaman?_

"Yah, kita tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja." Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya. Wajar memang kalau mereka terus mencoba menelpon mengingat mereka tiba-tiba menghilang semalam.

"Sepertinya mereka khawatir."

"..Nah. Mereka mungkin hanya ingin mengganggu kita."

"Tapi setidaknya telepon mereka."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk tapi tetap tidak menelpon mereka.

 _ **Drrrt**_

Ponsel kembali berbunyi dan nama ketua terpampang di layarnya. Namun Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya menjauh.

"Bukankah kau harus menjawabnya?"

"Nggak."

"Tapi.."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggu kita." Sasuke duduk bersila, "Kemarilah." Ujarnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kakinya.

Sakura menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya namun Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di kakinya lalu memeluknya. "Ini lebih penting dari sekedar panggilan masuk." Bisiknya mesra.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Bukankah kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"A-aku.." Sakura dengan cepat menunduk, Sasuke mendengus lalu meraih dagu Sakura mengangkat wajah yang sedang merona itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Meskipun mendapat sedikit penolakan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, mencegah Sakura untuk kabur.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan marah." Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengacak helaian pink kekasihnya. Mereka kembali berpelukan di bawah cahaya matahari pagi. Sangat erat. Mereka hampir saja melakukannya sekali lagi kalau saja ponsel Sasuke tidak kembali berdering.

"Ck. Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti. Apa mereka tidak tahu cara menyerah." Sasuke yang masih telanjang berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya kesal. "Sudah cukup! Kami sedang berada di tengah-tengah—"

" _Ehehehe..."_

"Hn? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang menertawakanku? Siapa ini?" Sasuke menggertak saat mengetahui kalau itu bukan dari rekannya.

" _Bisakah kau menebak dimana bomnya?"_

"Hn? Bom?"

"B-barusan kau berkata bom?"

Sasuke dan Sakura melemparkan pandangan terkejutnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu suara ledakan terdengar begitu keras.

"KYAAAAHHH!"

"Tidak mungkin."

Mereka berdua bergegas melihat keluar jendela dimana kepulan asap hitam membumbung tinggi dari halaman belakang. "Sepertinya terjadi di bangunan tua."

"Tunggu. Tapi disana tempat ketua dan yang lainnya." Kebahagian Sakura berangsur berubah menjadi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Hey-"

 _ **Tut tut**_

"Halo? HALO?! SIALAN! Dia mematikannya!" Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya dan dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Entah." Sasuke kembali meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi rekannya, "Ck! Sial. Tidak ada yang menjawab."

 _Apakah sesuatu sudah terjadi pada mereka?_ Sakura membeku dalam ketakutannya.

"Jangan khawatir." Sasuke menarik Sakura lalu memeluknya, "Aku akan pergi mengeceknya. Kau tinggal disini."

Sakura yang merasa takut menggeleng, dan tidak mungkin juga ia membiarkan Sasuke pergi sendirian. "Aku ikut."

"Tapi.."

"Tolong bawa aku juga.."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Dengan suara gemuruh akibat ledakan sebagai backgroundnya Sasuke dan Sakura berlari bergandengan keluar dari bangunan baru. Mereka harap ketua dan yang lainnya selamat. Dari kejauhan sana semua penghuni bangunan tua berlari panik menuju ke pintu darurat. Sasuke dengan cepat melihat kesekeliling dan memanggil seorang pegawai wanita yang kebetulan sedang berada disana. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang sangat keras.." ujarnya.

"Sebelah sini. Cepat!"

 _Suara itu_.. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan.

"Itachi!"

Itachi dan ketua keluar dari bangunan beserta penghuni lain yang sempat terjebak, keduanya turut membantu mengevakuasi para pengunjung untuk keluar, selanjutnya Sasori dan Gaara muncul di belakang mereka.

"Semuanya beres disebelah sini, ketua." Ujar Gaara.

"Disini juga." Susul Sasori.

"Bagus."

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela napas leganya mengetahui mereka semua selamat. Keduanya lantas berlari mendekat. "Teman-teman!"

"Sakura! Baguslah aku senang kau selamat." Kata Pain.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin... Sepertinya itu sebuah ledakan gas atau kecelakaan semacam itu."

 _Kecelakaan?_ Sebuah telpon yang Sasuke dapatkan sebelumnya membuat Sakura ragu. Dia yakin orang yang menelpon tadi berkata tentang bom. Sasuke pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama karena saat ia menoleh kearahnya pria itu terlihat sedang berpikir serius.

"Terlebih lagi, kemana saja kalian?!" Itachi memandang keduanya dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Apa kalian tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku?"

"Maaf." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya seolah ia tidak perlu rasa kekhawatiran dari Itachi.

"Jangan berpaling dariku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah cukup. Semuanya sudah disini. Tidakkah itu sudah cukup?" Pain mendengus menengahi mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan pengunjung lain? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada beberapa yang terluka, tapi tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan." Jawab Gaara.

"Tapi tetap saja orang-orang akan mudah mati dalam ledakan seperti itu." Lanjut Sasori.

"Setidaknya semua orang selamat." Kata Pain. Semua orang mengangguk dan tersenyum lega, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke pria itu terlihat terlalu tenang. Ia terus memandangi bangunan yang terbakar itu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Sasuke? Ada yang salah?" Itachi menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang aneh.

"Tidak.."

 _ **Drrrt**_

Ekspresi Sasuke segera berubah saat memandangi layar ponselnya yang berbunyi. "Ada apa? Apa kau orang yang berada dibalik ledakan ini?" tukasnya cepat.

Semua rekannya menoleh bersamaan. Memandang kearah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi, namun Sasuke terlalu marah untuk meresponnya.

"Berhenti tertawa! Apa kau berada didekat sini?!" Sasuke menoleh ke sekitar. Sebuah tawa meledak begitu keras bahkan sampai terdengar oleh semua rekannya.

" _Eheheheheh.. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan aku."_

"Hey..!"

" _Tapi biarkan aku memberitahumu. Mulai sekarang semuanya akan menjadi nyata."_

 _ **Tut tut**_

"Hey! Tunggu!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya memandangi ponselnya dengan amarah.

"Sasuke-kun, apa dia...?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn. Orang yang sama dengan yang menelponku tadi."

"Orang yang sama? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Sebelum ledakan terjadi ada orang yang menelponku dan mengatakan kalau hal ini akan terjadi."

"Maksudmu ini bukan kecelakaan?" Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Entahlah.. Tapi waktu kejadiannya terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan kebetulan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kalau ini bukanlah kecelakaan, berarti memang benar bom." Gaara mengelus dagunya lalu menoleh ke arah bangunan tua disana.

"Tapi kenapa dia memberitahu kau tentang ini?"

Itachi mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan dari Sasori, "Ya, biasanya mereka akan lebih memilih menelpon seseorang dari penginapan."

"Mungkin dia mengincar kita." Saat Gaara mengatakannya semua orang menoleh kearahnya, "..Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bisa saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau curigai?" tanya Itachi, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Dia menggunakan alat pengubah suara. Dan aku tidak bisa mengenali nomornya. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa melacaknya dari sini."

Pain melihat rekannya satu persatu lalu menghela napas panjang, "Tahan dulu semuanya. Ini bisa saja sebuah permainan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ledakan barusan?"

"Satu hal yang bisa kita pikirkan sekarang adalah apakah kita pernah melakukan sesuatu yang cukup memberikan alasan pada orang untuk membunuh kita?" keempat dari mereka saling melemparkan pandangannya, ketua benar. "Ledakan itu cukup besar. Aku yakin polisi akan segera menemukan apakah ini kecelakaan atau bukan. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri dan menunggu penyelidikan akan mengarah kemana."lanjut Pain, "Kau tahu, satu-satunya orang yang berani mencoba membunuh detektif hanya terjadi di TV."

"Kau benar. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan syuting semacam itu." sambung Sasori.

"Aku perintahkan kalian untuk tidak melakukan apapun dulu."

Semua orang mulai merasa tenang, namun Sasuke malah terlihat semakin cemas. "Apa maksdunya dengan 'mulai sekarang'...?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sudah tengah malam dan Sasuke masih tinggal sendirian di dalam kantor menatap layar komputernya. Sakura ragu apakah dia masih memikirkan ledakan itu. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke jadi Sakura hanya berdiri disana dan melihat pria itu terfokus padanya komputernya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mendongak menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di depannya.

"Sakura.."

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Hn. Tidak."

"Kau sedang memikirkan tentang bom itu benarkan?"

"Hn. Semua orang berkata untuk tenang dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja itu menggangguku."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tak apa." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya, ia lalu melanjutkan, " Kita masih belum memiliki petunjuk apapun, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Aku yakin dia akan segera menghubungiku.. Setelah memikirkannya aku mulai berpikir kalau ini adalah sebuah tantangan untukku.."

"Kau pikir seseorang sedang menantangmu?"

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang ini." kebulatan tekad terpancar dari matanya. Sakura harap Sasuke tidak mencoba menyelesaikannya sendiri. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera selesai. Kau naiklah ke kamar dan tidur."

"Baiklah." Sakura menghela napasnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merasa kesepian saat ia berjalan menuju pintu. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan tentang 'komputer'.. Tapi Sakura yakin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

 _Ah!_

Sakura setengah berlari menuju ke dapur mengambil beberapa tomat dan memblendernya. Tak lama ia kembali masuk ke kantor membawa segelas jus tomat dan meletakkannya di meja Sasuke. "Setidaknya kau harus minum ini."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum lalu meminum beberapa teguk jusnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. Semoga berhasil."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk, namun belum sempat Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan cepat Sasuke berdiri dan merangkulnya sangat erat. "Sakura." Satu-satunya hal yang Sakura tahu selanjutnya adalah Sasuke menciumnya. Lalu dengan lembut Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan dengan wajah yang masih sangat dekat mereka menatap mata satu sama lain. "Batrei telah terisi penuh." Desis Sasuke, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya membuat Sakura melongo. "Selamat malam."

"S-selamat malam." Saat Sakura meninggalkan kantor, dadanya dipenuhi dengan perasaan yang hangat. Sakura harap ia bisa menjadi penolong Sasuke meskipun hanya sekedar seperti ini.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya.

Sakura berlari dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya bergegas menuruni tangga saat tiba-tiba dengan tidak sengaja dia menabrak Pain yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Ah, Sakura, apa kau mau pergi?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku diminta untuk memotret event hari ini."

"Ah, maksudmu event cosplay dari game itu?"

"Ya, tapi biar aku beritahu, ini sudah sangat lama sekali sejak aku hanya menjadi potografer rahasia. Yah kau tahu mengambil foto-foto candid. Jadi aku merasa gugup."

Pain tertawa, "Maaf sudah memintamu melakukan banyak hal. Tapi jangan lupa kami membutuhkan ketrampilan memotretmu di agensi ini juga."

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk keduanya!"

.

.

.

Lokasi event sudah dipadati oleh orang. Sebagian dari mereka bercosplay sebagian hanya datang berkunjung. Dengan semua pengunjung yang terlihat bersemangat membuat jari-jari Sakura bergerak sendiri mengambil banyak jepretan. Semua terlihat bersenang-senang. Awalnya ia khawatir orang-orang sebanyak ini akan menimbulkan masalah namun kenyataannya mereka terlihat begitu ceria. Saat Sakura mengintip dibalik lensanya sebuah tanduk yang ia kenali muncul.

"Huh? Yuriko?!"

Seorang cosplayer berbalik saat mendegar suara Sakura. Sakura masih mengerjapkan matanya, tanduk yang ia kenakan sangat mirip dengan Yuriko, "Uh, apa itu..?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu tanduk."

"Terlihat seperti tanduk kambing."

"Yah, memang tanduk kambing."

"Oh. Tapi kenapa kau mengenakan tanduk kambing?"

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu? Aku salah satu karakter dari game dunia kambing."

"Dunia kambing?"

"Itu adalah game dimana kau bisa memelihara kambing. Game itu cukup populer." Jelasnya.

 _Sepertinya menarik._

"Aku dari _Daily News_ , bolehkan aku memfotomu?"

"Tentu saja. Cobalah untuk membuatku terlihat imut." Cosplayer tersebut mulai bergaya dan Sakura mengambil gambarnya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk.

Sebuah game kambing. Sakura yakin Sasuke akan menyukainya. Saat memikirkan hal itu Sakura mendapati dirinya tersenyum sangat lebar. Ah, ia harus memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa foto dan mengirimkannya pada Sasuke. Dan tak lama setelah itu Sasuke menelponnya.

"Halo?"

" _Apa maksudnya dengan foto yang barusan kau kirimkan padaku?"_

"Kau tahu? Dia memerankan karakter dari sebuah game.."

" _Dia terlihat seperti kambing.."_

"Ya, kau sudah dengar game dunia kambing?"

" _Hn. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."_

 _ **Tap tap tap**_

Tak lama Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke mengetik pada keyboardnya.

" _Oh aku baru saja menemukannya. Ini gila! Semua karakternya kambing!"_

"Aku tebak Yuriko akan terkejut."

" _Ahaha.. Oh dan aku pikir ketua akan senang mengetahui ini."_

Sakura tersenyum. Tidak pernah ia mendengar Sasuke tertawa seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat begitu khawatir.

" _Semuanya baik-baik saja disana?"_

"Disini cukup menyenangkan."

" _Berapa lama lagi kau akan berada disana?"_

"Aku tidak yakin, mungkin beberapa jam lagi."

" _...CK!."_

Sakura mengernyit saat mendengar Sasuke berdecak cukup keras. "Um, apakah..."

" _Hn?"_

"Oh, aku hanya penasaran apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan."

" _Tentu saja tidak. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kembalilah jadi aku bisa melihatmu!"_

Sasuke terdengar marah bahkan dia menutup telponnya sepihak. Jadi pada dasarnya Sasuke hanya ingin melihatnya. _Heh, tidak bisakah dia keluar dan mengatakannya langsung?_

.

.

.

"Baiklah cukup sepertinya." Sakura melihat kejamnya setelah tadi sempat melihat memori kameranya yang hampir penuh. Sudah lebih satu jam sejak Sasuke mematikan telponnya. Sasuke terdengar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, jadi sepertinya dia...

Saat Sakura selesai mencopoti lensa kameranya, sekumpulan gadis-gadis berlari kearahnya.

"Permisi, kudengar kau fotografer?" tanyanya.

"Ya... Oh tapi bisakah kau menunggu beberapa menit?" Sakura kembali memasang lensa kameranya saat para gadis itu membuat bentuk barisan antri seorang pria mendekatinya. "Uh, ada apa?"

Pria itu mulai menjelaskan lalu menyerahkan kameranya pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk menyanggupi memotret mereka dengan kamera pria tersebut meskipun dia sendiri merasa tidak nyaman memotret menggunakan kamera orang lain. Saat Sakura mulai memotret gadis di antrian paling depan sebuah ledakan muncul. Suara gemuruh tersebut membuat semua orang berlari penuh kepanikan berjubel menuju pintu keluar. Kepulan asap hitam dengan cepat memenuhi tempat tersebut. Rasanya sama seperti asap dari ledakan sebelumnya. Selanjutnya suara yang sempat ia dengar dari ponsel Sasuke terdengar _**'mulai sekarang semuanya akan menjadi nyata.'**_

 _Tidak mungkin_.. Orang-orang berlari keluar dari asap, beberapa dari mereka berdarah. Sakura bisa mendengar suara teriakan di sekelilingnya. Dengan sekejap kilat tempat itu berubah sangat mencekam. Semua pengunjung berlari berebut pintu keluar. Sakura menggenggam kameranya, jika ini adalah ledakan selanjutnya yang orang itu katakan sebelumnya. Foto-fotonya bisa saja muncul di TV. Sakura kembali mengingat bagaimana menyenangkannya saat ia berhasil mengambil foto dari politikus-politikus dulu, dan tanpa sadar ia berlari mendekati tempat ledakan dan mengambil banyak jepretan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sakura terbatuk berkali-kali karena asap yang mulai mengurungnya, namun ia terus mengambil beberapa jepretan lagi karena ini adalah kesempatan emasnya.

"Kau yang disana, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini!" seorang penjaga berlari menghampirinya.

"Tidak tunggu sebentar!"

"Cepat! Ini berbahaya!" Penjaga tempat tersebut menarik Sakura dan membawanya menjauh.

Tak berapa lama polisi datang bersama mobil pemadam kebakaran dan semuanya sedikit mulai tenang. Seorang paramedis mendekati Sakura dan memeriksanya, "Apa kau terluka di tempat lain?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang berada di dekat ledakan itu?"

"Beberapa orang terluka, namun tidak ada yang serius."

Sakura menghela napas leganya. Setidaknya tidak ada korban jiwa pada ledakan ini.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Ini sangat mengerikan!"

"Sakura.." Saat Sakura berlari masuk kedalam kantor Sasuke menampakkan raut bersyukurnya. "Aku menelponmu berulangkali. Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

"Huh?" saat Sakura mengecek ponselnya dia melihat banyak sekali panggilan dari Sasuke. "Maaf. Polisi menanyaiku banyak pertanyaan."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah mengetahui apakah kau selamat."

"Tapi lihatlah ini." Tangan Sakura bergetar saat dia mencoba menunjukan hasil fotonya.

"Hn. Apa ini?"

"Ini gambar dari tempat kejadian."

"Kenapa kau tidak melarikan diri?!"

"Ah.. Aku hanya berpikir kalau ini mungkin salah satu ledakan yang orang itu katakan. Dan jika ini bisa masuk ke acara TV bisa menguntungkan aku.."

"Tahan sebentar.."

"Dan selain itu, aku pikir ini bisa membantumu.." Sakura merunduk dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar menahan ketakutannya.

"Ck. Bodoh!" Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya, bau asap yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. "Itu berbahaya."

"...Maaf."

"Aku senang kau memikirkanku.. Hanya saja jangan pernah melakukan hal semacam ini lagi. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi gambar-gambar ini bisa menjadi petunjuk besar. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

 _ **Klik**_

"Oh, Sakura kau baik-baik saja? Saat aku menyadari bahwa ledakan tersebut berada tepat di tempatmu bekerja hal itu membuat darahku membeku." Pain berlari dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kami bergegas kembali setelah mendengarnya dari ketua." Ujar Itachi.

"Kau sangat tidak beruntung." Lanjut Sasori.

"Apakah ini hanya sebuah ketidak eruntungan?" gumam Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Sakura mendapatkan beberapa foto dari TKP. Dari yang tergambar disana, kemungkinan besar memang perbuatan orang itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Jadi saat dia bilang kalau semuanya akan menjadi nyata..." Itachi menoleh ragu pada Sasuke, dan mendapatkan anggukan darinya.

"Sebenarnya polisi baru saja menyimpulkan bahwa ledakan ini dan ledakan di penginapan terjadi karena kecelakan." Kata Pain.

Semua orang mulai menanggapinya dengan serius. Memang terlalu aneh kalau tiba-tiba terjadi rentetan ledakan karena sebuah kecelakaan. Saat ketua memerintahkan semuanya untuk mulai bergerak Sasuke menolak.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyelidikinya sendiri sedikit lagi." Ujarnya.

"Apa dia menghubungimu lagi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Belum. Aku hanya merasa kalau kita tidak berhati-hati dia akan menjerumuskan kita. Lagipula ada yang harus aku lakukan." Jawab Sasuke.

Namun jawaban Sasuke tidak begitu saja bisa diterima oleh Itachi, "Sasuke, kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak."

Pain mendesah pendek, "Kalau memang itu yang Sasuke inginkan, kita harus menunggunya. Tapi Sasuke, berikan aku detail laporannya."

"Mengerti." Sasuke mengangguk serius.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka? Sikapnya yang terlalu tenang ini malah membuatnya semakin khawatir. Sakura harap mereka bisa menemukan pelakunya sebelum dia menyerang lagi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sakura kembali melihat-lihat foto yang sempat ia ambil di acara cosplay tadi di kamarnya. Saat ia melihat pada gambar terakhir, pada gambar seorang gadis, sesuatu muncul di pikirannya. Seandainya gadis-gadis itu tidak menghentikannya, ia pasti sudah pulang dan melewatkan ledakan itu. Sakura tersenyum merasa sangat berterima kasih pada mereka karena dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit mampu membantu sasuke.

Apalagi senyuman Sasuke saat ia mengucapkan terima kasih padanya yang muncul di pikirannya membuatnya senang, namun dengan cepat bayangan itu berganti dengan wajah seriusnya. Sasuke bilang dia butuh waktu untuk melakukannya sendiri. _Mungkinkah dia masih menyelidikinya sekarang?_

Dan seperti dugaannya, saat Sakura turun dan masuk ka kantor sasuke masih berada disana.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Dia terlihat begitu terbawa dengan kasus ini.

"Jangan memaksa dirimu terlalu keras, mengerti? Kau sudah bekerja sampai larut malam akhir-akhir ini. Aku khawatir tentang... hm?" Saat Sakura melongok ke layar komputer ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang bermain sebuah game online. "U-um.."

"Hn, ada apa?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau bermain game dan bukan menginvestigasi?"

"Hn, ya."

Sakura mendengus, sepertinya ia tidak perlu begitu khawatir.

"Aku bermain dan menginvestigasi." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tak lama setelah loading selesai sebuah gambar kambing muncul memenuhi layar. Sebuah game tentang kambing.

"Mungkinkah ini...?"

"Dunia kambing." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mendengus, sepertinya Sasuke akan baik-baik saja selama bermain game itu, "Baiklah aku kembali kekamar."

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali menoleh pada Sakura yang bersiap untuk meninggalkannya, " Kenapa?"

"Yah, kau terlihat begitu... sibuk." Cibirnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sedang menginvestigasi."

"Ahhh." Sakura mengangguk malas.

"Aku akan segera selesai sebentar lagi. Tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan kembali kehilangan dirinya dalam game tersebut. _Bagaimana mungkin game itu bisa menjadi petunjuk?_

"Um.."

"Hn?" Sasuke merespon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, tidak juga."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun disini.." gerutu Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memintamu tinggal bukan karena aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Dengan kata lain...? kau hanya ingin aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Aku tahu itu." Lanjut Sakura.

"J-jangan bodoh! Kau terlalu terbawa suasana." Gerutunya.

 _Dia sangat pemalu. Kalau dia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua cukup katakan saja._

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi." Sakura mencibir lalu bersiap untuk melangkah pergi.

"B-baiklah!" Sasuke mengangguk kesal mengakui kalau dia memang hanya ingin Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengannya saja.

"Hehehe.."

"Hn?"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Sasuke terlihat lega dan dia kembali ke layar komputernya. Saat senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura, sebuah karakter wanita berambut pirang yang sangat imut muncul di layar. Sasuke dan gadis itu mulai mengobrol.

 _ **Yurike**_ (Id Sasuke) _ **: "Hey Hexagram."**_

 _ **Hexagram: "Senang bertemu denganmu Yurike."**_

 _ **Yurike: "Aku sedang mencari orang yang datang ke event hari ini."**_

 _ **Hexagram: "Apa kau mencoba menyelidiki tentang bom yang terjadi?"**_

 _ **Yurike: "Apa kau disana?"**_

 _ **Hexagram: "Tentu saja."**_

 _ **Yurike:" Aku akan sangat senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."**_

 _ **Hexagram: "Bagus, aku memiliki firasat kalau kita akan menjadi teman yang baik."**_

 _ **Yurike: "Aku juga."**_

Ini mungkin memang hanya dalam game. Tapi Sakura merasa kalau sepertinya Sasuke sangat pandai menggoda.. Mungkin berbicara dengan wanita di game tidak membuatnya terganggu.

Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sesak memenuhi dadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Kau terlihat seperti ini." Lanjutnya sambil menirukan ekspresi Sakura barusan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Sakura bengong sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di pipinya.

"Ya, kau terlihat seperti monster." Sasuke terkekeh sementara Sakura melayangkan beberapa pukulan ringan padanya.

Tapi mengapa ia harus cemburu pada gadis dua dimensi? Sakura menarik napas panjang. Sasuke hanya ingin mendengar kesaksian dari pengunjung disana. Ini pekerjaannya. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh cemburu. Sakura terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Yah, dia harap.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Saat sakura pergi ke ruang tamu Sasuke muncul dari pintu lain. Semalam Sakura perdi tidur duluan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk bermain gamenya. Dan sekarang saat diperhatikan Sasuke memiliki kantung mata dan dia juga terlihat sangat mengantuk. Sakura ragu apakah Sasuke menghabiskan malamnya mengorol dengan Hexagram?

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura terus menatapnya.

"...Tidak. apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang berguna?"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum sumringah, "setelah beberapa saat kami mulai mengobrol tentang yuriko dan.. ternyata tidak banyak orang yang mau memelihara kambing kau tahu. Hex terlihat begitu menarik."

 _Aku yakin dia lebih tertarik denganmu daripada Yuriko, Sasuke._ Sebuah perasaan aneh kembali membuat dadanya sesak. Mengetahui Sasuke bisa mengobrol begitu semangat dengan wanita lain membuatnya kesal. "...Oh." sakura memaksa tersenyum, tapi dia yakin dia terlihat sangat aneh jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak." Sakura memutar tubuhnya agar Sasuke tidak melihat ekspresinya, "Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu di kamar."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu jadi kita bisa keluar bersama..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pergi dulu." Sakura membuka pintunya dan bergegas berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Sakura?"

.

.

.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu dang menghela napas keras. "Bodoh.. Aku harus tenang.." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tak apa, kalau sudah menyangkut tentang kambing Sasuke memang seperti itu. Tak apa...

.

.

.

Sore harinya.

 _ **Riiiiiing**_

"Halo Agensi detektif Yahiko."

" _Sakura? Ini aku Sasori.."_

"Sasori."

 _Bukannya dia bilang sedang ada syuting?_

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

" _Uh, apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak lazim terjadi disana?"_

"Sesuatu yang tidak lazim? Disini?" Sakura melihat sekeliling kantor. Melihat ketua yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi kemudian ia memerosotkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Sakura.

" _Oh, apa Sasuke disana?"_

"Tidak. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

" _..Yah, ada sesuatu yang sedikit menakutkan... Ada api kecil yang menyala di taman bermain yang aku gunakan untuk syuting. Saat melihatnya membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin..."_

 _Ada hubungannya dengan rangkaian bom?_

 _ **Klik**_

"Aku kembali."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Sasori menelpon, dia bilang ada api kecil dimana dia sedang syuting dan.."

 _ **Drrrt**_

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Saat sakura melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat pria itu menatap layar ponselnya Sakura mulai gugup.

"Halo? Ini kau bukan?"

" _Jadi kau sudah menemukannya? Api di taman bermain?"_

"Dan ledakan di event cosplay kan?"

" _Tepat! Aku senang kau begitu tanggap. Lebih tepatnya aku sangat menyukainya. Aku akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi."_

"Hey tidak bisakah kau... Sial! Dia mematikannya. Ada apa dengan orang ini?" Sasuke meraih telpon dari tangan sakura, "Sasori apa kau mendengarnya?"

" _Ya, sedikit banyak"_

"Api itu termasuk ulahnya. Kau harus mengatakan detailnya padaku nanti."

"Aku mengerti."

 _ **Brak**_

Sasuke membanting telpon kembali ketempatnya cukup kasar sampai membuat Sakura berjingkat kaget.

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Kau menakuti Sakura." Ujar Pain.

"A-aku.. Baik-baik saja."

"Maaf..."

Ekspresi tersiksa Sasuke entah mengapa membuat Sakura nyeri. Kekesalan Sasuke terhadap semua ini membuatnya sakit juga. Dan apa yang dia khawatirkan? Sebuah perasaan cemburu yang bodoh. Sakura merasa tidak pantas untuk menatap Sasuke saat mengingat keegoisannya sendiri, jadi dia berjalan keluar kantor.

 _ **Klik**_

"Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke berlari tergesa-gesa menyusul Sakura yang nampak murung.

"..."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu.."

"Sasuke-kun.." emerald Sakura bergetar. Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa dia akan melindunginya, tapi yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menambahi beban padanya.

"Aku akan menghentikan ledakan berikutnya. Pasti!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sasuke dan Sakura berada di taman bermain dimana api yang Sasori katakan kemarin muncul.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Ini mungkin berbahaya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Seharusnya aku datang kemari sendirian saja.." gerutunya kesal.

"Ayolah jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu mungkin membawa seorang fotografer bersamamu akan memberimu keuntungan."

Sungguh Sakura hanya ingin membantu Sasuke yang ia bisa dan tidak bermaksud mengganggunya.

"Sepertinya ini tempatnya." Kata Sasuke.

Ada beberapa jelaga pada papan tanda yang tergeletak di tanah dekat dengan wahana yang sudah tidak terpakai, sebuah tali yang membatasinya memiliki tulisan yang berbunyi ' _dilarang masuk.'_ Sakura mulai mengambil beberapa jepretan dari berbagai sudut.

"Tali ini terlihat cukup tua..." Sasuke menyeka debu yang menempel di papan tanda lainnya dengan tangannya, "Sepertinya sudah ditutup sejak tiga bulan lalu. Ini menjelaskan mengapa tidak ada yang terluka." Lanjutnya.

"Pembom itu pasti sudah mengetahuinya saat ia menyerang tempat ini." Ujar Sakura, " Apakah kau pikir itu berarti dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti orang lain?"

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke menjadi suram..

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

"Hn. Tidak ada." Sasuke mencoba menutupi ekspresinya dengan menolehkan pandangannya keseluruh area, "Aku tidak melihat adanya kamera pengawas. Sepertinya, aku tebak tidak banyak orang yang datang kesini." Sasuke mulai berjalan sambil berkata dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Apa-apaan itu?_ Sakura kembali mengingat ekspresi suramnya tadi. Ekspresi yang sangat mengganggunya.

.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan misinya dan meninggalkan taman bermain tersebut. Saat mereka berjalan menuju ke gedung agensi, Sakura melihat jejeran toko yang menjual berbagai barang-barang lucu. Sakura tersenyum sembari memandangi barang-barang yang terpampang sambil setengah berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sakura berhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual banyak cangkir berwarna biru. Warna yang sangat cantik, seperti warna baju Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura menghilang dari sisinya menoleh lalu mendekatinya yang berdiri di depan kaca toko dengan matanya yang bersinar.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau gelas-gelas itu sangat lucu."

"Terlihat sama saja bagiku."

"Tidak, mereka terlihat sangat lucu."

"Kau mau masuk?"

Sakura menoleh sumringah, "Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Hn, kita sudah menyelesaikan penyelidikannya. Jadi tak masalah."

.

.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam toko Sakura dengan cepat berlari dan meraih sebuah cangkir dari salah satu rak.

"Hey.." belum sempat Sakura mengamatinya Sasuke dengan cepat mengambilnya dan menatap cangkir kopi itu bingung.

"Um..."

"Kau sangat ingin ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Jadi berikan kembali padaku." Saat Sakura mencoba meraih cangkirnya Sasuke menolak dan berjalan menjauhinya menuju kasir. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Apa? Tidak, Tidak usah.." Sakura dengan cepat menyusul Sasuke dan menariki bajunya, namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan dengan cepat membayarnya.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan kantung belanjanya.

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik. Aku menyukainya.."

"Ck. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial."

"Tapi..."

"Terserahlah. Ayo pergi."

.

.

Sakura merasa sangat senang, selama berjalan dia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menatap gelas di kantung belanjaannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum begitu lebar?" Sasuke melirik.

"Aku tidak tersenyum..."

"Kau tersenyum begitu lebar sampai ke telingamu." ujarnya, "Aku masih belum mengerti. Apa yang spesial dari cangkir itu?"

"Warnanya."

"Warna?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir warna biru ini sama seperti bajumu?"

"Hn?" Sasuke berhenti dan menunduk mengamati bajunya, "...Aku mengerti.. hanya itu?"

"Warna itu membuatku berpikir tentangmu. Aku selalu menginginkan yang seperti ini untuk berada disisiku." Sakura kembali tersenyum sambil memeluk belanjaannya.

"Hn.. Jadi kau tidak membutuhkan aku selama kau memiliki itu."

"Eh? Tentu saja lebih baik aku memilikimu. Aku hanya ingin terus merasa dekat denganmu meski kau sedang tidak bersamaku."

Sasuke berdecak lalu menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, "...Kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan."

"H-hanya karena kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh duluan.."

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan menggandeng Sakura. Menariknya cukup paksa saat dia mulai berjalan kembali. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berjalan seperti ini. Waktu yang tak terduga seperti ini cukup membantu Sasuke, walaupun hanya sebentar ia bisa melupakan kasusnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Wow. Sejak kapan sudah selarut ini?" Pain memandangi jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sang ketua kemudian membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Ya, sudah tengah malam." Begitu pula Itachi yang turut merapikan mejanya.

"Aku ada pemotretan besok. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi tidur." Sasori yang sudah selesai merapikan mejanya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak ada pemotretan tapi aku berencana untuk tidur juga." Pain mengangguk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sok keren, "Sakura apa kau belum mau tidur?"

"Aku juga ingin keatas." Sakura mengangguk. Namun dia berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Sudah sejak sore tadi dia tidak melihat Sasuke di gedung ini. Dan sudah tengah malam ia belum kembali juga. "Dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya

"Ya, aku belum melihatnya." Gaara yang tersadar menoleh kesemua rekannya.

"Apa? Aku pikir dia pergi ke kamarnya beberapa saat lalu." Ujar Pain.

"Dia tidak berada di kamar. Kemungkinan dia pergi sejak petang tadi." Lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak meminta dia untuk melakukan apapun." Tutur Pain.

"Kalau sampai semalaman ini kemungkinan dia pergi berkencan." Gumam Itachi dan semua orang melihat kearah Sakura.

"Tapi pacarnya disini." Kata Sasori.

Semua rekannya menggeleng, tidak bisa menebak dimana Sasuke sekarang.

 _ **Duk**_

Para penghuni agensi itu saling melempar pandang satu sama lain saat sebuah suara aneh muncul dari luar. Semua orang terlihat tegang. Itachi meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk tenang. Selanjutnya dia dan Gaara berdiri di samping pintu lalu membukanya dan...

"Sasuke?" semua pria disana membelalakkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Semua detektif beserta Sakura segera bergegas mendekati Sasuke yang tersungkur di depan ruangan dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh luka.

"A-aku akan memanggil ambulan!"

"...Tidak." suara serak Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. Pria emo itu mengernyitkan dahinya menahan kesakitan. Nafasnya sangat tidak beraturan, tak lama setelah itu Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia meminta mereka untuk tidak memanggil ambulan sementara kondisinya seperti ini?_ Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Biar aku periksa." Gaara dengan cekatan memegangi tubuh Sasuke dan memeriksa lukanya, "Dia mendapatkan banyak luka. Tapi tidak ada yang cukup dalam. Kita hanya perlu merawatnya disini seperti yang ia bilang."

"Sebelum itu, bawa dia ke dalam." Pain lalu menoleh kearah Sakura. "Bisakah kau merawatnya?"

"Y-ya..."

Itachi dan Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membaringkan di sofa.

"Rawat dia dengan baik." Itachi tersenyum namun kekhawatiran nampak di wajah tampannya.

"Pasti." Sakura mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai menggosokkan disinfektan pada luka Sasuke. Tepat saat itu Sasuke membuka matanya. "...Maaf. Apa sangat bau?"

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum lemah lalu kembali menutup matanya dan berhenti bergerak.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Tenanglah. Dia hanya tidur." Itachi mendengus merespon kepanikan Sakura saat tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak bergerak.

"Dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena tidak pernah cukup tidur akhir-akhir ini." Sambung Gaara.

"Dia tidak akan pergi tidur sebelum fajar. Dia itu... darimana dia dapat luka-luka itu?" Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya miris.

"..Aku akan bersamanya malam ini. Kalian kembalilah ke kamar." Kata Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau pasti lelah juga." Timpal Pain.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yang pergi ke kamar dan istirahat. Aku akan tinggal disini dengan sasuke." Itachi menyela namun Sakura menolak cepat.

"Tolong, biarkan aku melakukannya."

"...Baiklah. Bangunkan kami kalau kau membutuhkan apapun." Itachi menarik tangan ketua dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan disusul oleh Sasori dan Gaara.

Setelah mereka pergi Sakura kembali mengobati luka Sasuke. _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sasuke-kun kemana kau pergi dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?_ Pikiran Sakura dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan yang tak terjawabkan, ia hampir saja menangis saat melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"...Sakura..." Sasuke bergumam.

"Sasuke-kun... Aku disini.." Sakura merespon dengan menyentuh tangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalas menggenggamnya. Untuk beberapa saat wajah Sasuke kembali tenang.

"Sasuke-kun.."

 _Tak apa. Aku akan berada disini. Di sampingmu._

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya. Saat Sakura baru saja terlelap dia terbangun oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan malas Sakura mengucek matanya dan menyadari kalau rekan-rekannya sudah berada disana.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Pain menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"S-selamat pagi."

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Terima kasih. Karena kau sudah selalu menjaga Sasuke."

"Itu bukan masalah, dia menjadi tenang beberapa saat setelah kalian pergi."

"Mungkin karena kau selalu berada disisinya." Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku tidak berpikir..."

"...Hn..." Sasuke melenguh mendengar obrolan mereka dan mulai membuka matanya. "Dimana aku..?"

"Di agensi. Kau kembali sendiri malam tadi." Kata Gaara.

"Kau terluka parah, apa kau lupa dengan yang terjadi?" sambung sang kakak.

"Tidak, aku mengingatnya. Ugh." Sasuke meringis ngeri saat mencoba untuk duduk.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Apa? Apa kau serius?"

"..."

"Sudah pasti itu omong kosong! Kau kembali dengan luka dan berlumuran darah lalu berkata pada kami tidak ada yang terjadi?" Itachi menggertak kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau akan percaya atau tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi!" Sasuke terlihat geram dan melotot pada Itachi. Namun ketua yang sedari tadi mengamati keduanya menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau tahu Sakura terjaga sepanjang malam menunggumu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" mendengar penuturan ketua Sasuke menoleh cepat pada Sakura.

"Aku yain dia baru saja tertidur saat kami masuk kemari." Lanjut Sasori.

"Detail detail.." Pain dengan semangat mengatakan semuanya yang terjadi malam tadi. Sementara itu Sasuke mengacuhkan ketua yang mencoba memancingnya lalu berbisik ditelinga Sakura. "Terima kasih."

Sakura mengangguk malu, "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku lebih terfokus pada..."

"Hey Sassun jawab aku. Jangan Cuma diam. Katakan padaku semuanya." Pain melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau dengar?" kata Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Apa yang paling kau suka dari Sakura?"

"K-ketua bukan waktunya untuk itu!" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Bukannya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, mengapa malah bertanya hal semacam itu.

"Itu benar." Timpal Itachi.

"Ayolah. Semuanya cukup diam dan dengar jawaban Sasuke." Ketua menatap Itachi sampai pria berambut panjang itu menyadari sesuatu. Sekarang Itachi mengerti maksud ketua dengan pertanyaan konyolnya tadi. Jadi pria berambut panjang itu mau tidak mau mengikuti permainan ketua.

"Um.. Itachi?"

 _Bukankah semua orang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke semalam?_

"Jadi apa?" tanya Pain lagi.

"Itu tidak penting."

"Tentu itu penting." Timpal kakaknya.

"Sangat-sangat penting."

"Kalau begitu jawabanku apapun." Ekspresi Sasuke kembali normal saat dia mengatakannya. Keduanya baik Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan namun Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh?" Sasori yang sedari tadi membaca berita memperhatikan layar ponselnya, "Ada tempat lain yang berusaha dibom kemarin..."

Dengan cepat mereka menyalakan TV. Tempat yang berusaha di bom tersebut adalah menara TV, namun entah mengapa bom itu gagal meledak. Semuanya merasa lega, namun mereka mulai merasa aneh akan kegagalan bom tersebut. Dengan bersamaan keempat dari mereka menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau?"

"Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Katakan.." Sakura dengan cepat meraih tangan Sasuke namun dengan cepat pula Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Cukup jangan ikut campur tentang ini. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Seusai mengatakan itu Sasuke berdiri dan pergi ke mejanya.

Saat pemberitaan berakhir semua detektif kecuali Sasuke kembali bekerja meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan kedua pasangan itu berdua saja.

Sakura memandangi punggung Sasuke nanar. _Apakah Sasuke akan memaksa bekerja dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini? Aku harap aku tahu apa yang terjadi,_ _meskipun begitu mengapa Itachi dan semua orang nampak tidak peduli, padahal mereka melihat dengan jelas luka-luka itu_. Saat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya mata mereka bertemu.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh aku hanya berpikir kalau sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu sendiri hari ini.."

"Kau benar.." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" respon tidak terduganya sempat membuat Sakura ragu dengan pendengarannya. Sasuke yang sebelumnya selalu menolak untuk beristirahat kini menurutinya?

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap bingung padanya.

"Oh tidak, maksudku naiklah ke kamar. Aku akan menunggu disini jadi kau bisa bersantai."

"...Kau tidak akan menemaniku?"

"Huh? Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini tanpa pengawasan."

"Hn. Itu bukan masalah. Sebelum kau berada disini tempat ini selalu kosong saat kami pergi.." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan menggandeng Sakura, "Ayo."

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di kamar Sasuke pria itu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sakura yakin Sasuke sangat kelelahan sebab ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Ingin aku membuatkanmu sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Makan bisa membuatmu cepat pulih."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tidak berbaring disebelah sini?" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

"Tapi..." Sakura bergumam, ia kembali mengingat tingkah lakunya yang aneh sedari tadi. Sasuke tidak sedang menutupi sesuatu bukan?

"Kau tidak mau..?"

"B-baiklah.." Sakura mengangguk lalu berbaring di sampingnya, tak lama kemudian segala keraguannya menghilang. "Rasanya sudah sangat lama... Sejak pertama kita tidur bersama seperti ini. Saat aku tiba disini, aku melihat ranjang bertingkat dan berpikir kalau kita bisa tidur terpisah."

"Hn." Sasuke dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Sakura. Seandainya saat itu ia memiliki perasaan pada Sakura sudah pasti dia akan melakukan hal-ehem-. Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum singkat lalu menarik wajah Sakura mendekat dan perlahan menciumnya. Dengan bibir yang masih saling mengait Sasuke meraih kancing baju Sakura dan mencoba membukanya.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu..."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat menerima penolakan dari Sakura.

"Karena lukamu.."

"Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang.." bibir Sasuke mulai menjelajahi leher Sakura sementara tangannya menyusup mencoba meraih dadanya tapi...

"Ugh.." Sasuke melenguh nyeri lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn.. ini benar-benar Sakit."

"Yang mana? Inilah yang coba aku katakan padamu. Istirahatlah sampai kau benar-benar pulih. Mengerti?"

"Ya ya." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Jangan cemberut. Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini." Ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah dan tak lama kemudian keduanya tertidur sangat pulas.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun saat hari mulai gelap dan pergi ke kantor. Dan inilah dia duduk menghadap komputernya dan bermain game dunia kambing. Sakura memandanginya dari meja yang berbeda sambil kembali melihat foto-foto yang ia ambil di acara cosplay waktu itu.

 _ **Tap tap tap**_

Sasuke mengetik sangat cepat hingga memenuhi layar.

"Apa kau sedang chatting lagi?" tanya Sakura. Entah mengapa ia kembali merasa kesal.

"..Hn? Ya."

Saat sakura melihat ke layar komputernya layar chattingnya penuh dengan pemain yang berbeda. Oh dan ada Hexagram.

 _ **Hexagram: "Aku pergi ke TV tower tersebut sangat sering saat berkencan, jadi aku sangat terkejut saat aku mendengarnya."**_

 _ **Player1: "Aku pikir itu hanyalah beberapa orang yang mengincar seorang gamers awalnya. Tapi sepertinya ini lebih besar."**_

 _ **Player2: "Ya, ini sudah tentu peneroran. Orang ini sudah pasti serius."**_

 _ **Hexagram: "Dan aku tebak dia sangat pintar."**_

 _ **Yurike: "Kau pikir begitu?"**_

 _ **Hexagram: "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan, Yurike?"**_

 _ **Yurike: "Ini bukan masalah tentang apa yang aku pikirkan, aku hanya tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar pintar. Ataukah dia layak menyandang gelar pintar itu mengingat tak ada korban jiwa akibat ledakannya."**_

 _ **Player1: "Oh ayolah! Bisa saja masalah waktu sampai ada orang yang ditemukan tewas."**_

 _ **Player2: "Aku juga berpikir begitu."**_

Layar mulai dipenuhi dengan pendapat dari player lain yang yang menentang Sasuke. Tapi sasuke terlihat menikmatinya. Sudah jelas kalau Sasuke yang lebih peduli tentang ini daripada yang lainnya. Jadi mengapa Sasuke mengatakan perkataan yang memancing seperti itu. Merasakan bingung dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu, Sakura kembali melihat fotonya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku menyukai ini." Gumamnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar Sakura bergumam.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Sakura baru saja hendak mengklik mouse untuk menggeser gambarnya tapi tangan Sasuke keburu menghentikannya. Tangan besar itu mengurung tangan kecilnya, saat Sakura menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke terpaku memandangi gambar tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"...Hn, maaf." Saat sadar Sasukesegera menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya berpikir kalau itu gambar yang bagus. Bisakah kau mengirimkan kopiannya padaku nanti?"

"Tentu, tapi.."

 _Kenapa dia menginginkan gambar ini?_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Semua orang sedang tidak sibuk jadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di bar Kiba. Setelah memesan pesanannya Sakura berdiri. "Aku mau ke toilet.."

"Apa kau cukup tidur akhir-akhir ini?" selesainya dari kamar mandi saat Sakura kembali ia mendengar suara Itachi yang terdengar sangat serius.

"Hn, ya."

"Kau tahu kekurangan tidur bisa menyebabkan salah mengambil keputusan." Susul Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Berhenti berbohong. Kalau kau tidak ingin dia khawatir kami berjanji tidak akan memberitahunya. Jadi katakan pada kami." Itachi mulai merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang selalu diam. Kalau dia tidak ingin Sakura mendengarnya katakan saja sekarang.

 _Saat Itachi bilang 'dia' maksudnya aku?_ Sakura mendelik ia merasa akan sangat buruk jika kembali sekarang, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan mendengarkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian malam hari? Apa kau pikir kami tidak tahu bahwa kau terus terjaga sepanjang malam?" lanjut Itachi.

"Tidakkah kau menjadi terlalu diam? Tidakkah kau pikir sudah saatnya kau menceritakannya pada kami?" Pain menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan tenang.

"Aku... Belum bisa mengatakannya."

"Apa-apaan kau." Itachi hampir saja menggebrak meja kalau saja Sasori tidak menghentikannya.

Di sebelah sana, Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke sedang berada dalam masalah jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. Semua pria disana sangat tenang kecuali Pain yang masih bersikap biasa saja. Sementara itu Sasuke kembali diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Kenapa Sasuke terus bersikeras untuk diam?_

..

.

.

Hari kembali berlalu tanpa adanya perkembangan yang terjadi.

"Mbeekk."

"Tahan sebentar, Yuriko. Sebentar lagi.. Aku hampir selesai!" ujar Sakura sambil membersihkan kandang Yuriko, kandang yang biasanya dibersihkan oleh laki-laki kini dibersihkan oleh wanita, tentu membuat Yuriko merasa kesal. "Ugh, disini sangat kotor." gumamnya

 _ **Duk**_

"Aw! Maaf, aku hanya bercanda!"Sakura mengelus pantatnya yang sempat disundul oleh Yuriko.

Setelah membersihkan kandangnya, Sakura beralih menjemur pakaian Sasuke. Tak ada mendung dan matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Rasanya sangat damai, bahkan terlalu damai untuk berpikir tentang rentetan bom yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke terus saja terfokus pada komputer dan apapun yang berada pada game tersebut. Sakura ragu apakah Sasuke masih menyelidiki semuanya sendirian. Ia sangat ingin membantunya jika dia bisa..

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan cuciannya." Sakura berjalan menggenggam segelas jus memasuki kantor.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn. Terima kasih untuk selalu melakukannya."

"Tak masalah. Aku lebih khawatir padamu. Tidakkah kau pikir kalau kau butuh istirahat?" ujarnya sambil meletakkan jus yang dibawanya tadi, "Untukmu."

"Hn." Sasuke akhir-akhir ini terlalu kehilangan kendalinya saat bekerja bahkan sekarang dia tidak memberi Sakura cukup perhatian. Sasuke sepertinya sangat sibuk melihat responnya begitu hambar terhadap jus tomatnya.

 _Hm?_

Gambar Hexagram kembali memenuhi layar komputer.

 _Apa_ _dia chatting dengan gadis itu lagi?_ Sakura menghela nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi cemburu. Dia lalu menyahut jus yang ia buat untuk Sasuke dan meminum beberapa teguk untuk membantunya bersantai. "Terserahlah. Aku hanya akan berfokus pada jus tomat ini." Gumamnya kesal.

"Hn?"

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan kekasihmu disana!" Tambahnya sambil meletakkan gelas tersebut cukup kasar.

"Kekasihku?"

Oh sial! Sakura kehilangan kendali. Dan ia segera merasa menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya. Sekarang Sakura yakin Sasuke akan berpikir kalau dia bukan menyuruhnya beristirahat namun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengobrol dengan gadis lain.

"Tunggu, apa kau cemburu dengan dia?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah Sakura, "Biar aku beritahu, dia mungkin seorang hode."

"Hode?"

"Hn, beberapa pria berpura-pura menjadi seorang wanita di game online."

"Mereka melakukannya?"

"Heh." Sasuke nyengir.

"A-aku tidak pernah kepikiran kalau ada orang yang akan melakukan semua itu.. Dan lagipula avatarnya begitu manis.. Dan kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya saat mengobrol dengannya." Sakura mencibir penuh frustasi dan Sasuke menepuk kepalanya.

"Ck, jangan bodoh. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku pikirkan sebagai wanita. Ingat?" tangan besar Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dan gadis itu mengangguk ringan, "Aku sudah bilang kalau ini sebuah penyelidikan bukan? Aku cukup yakin pelaku merupakan salah satu pemain game ini."

"Ha? Jadi itu mengapa kau selalu terfokus chatting dengan semua pemain?"

"Hn. Aku bahkan mulai bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Jadi aku berusaha mengumpulkan informasi dari sini, aku mencoba menebak pergerakan selanjutnya."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu semua orang tentang ini? Aku yakin kalau mereka akan membantumu.." ucapan Sakura direspon oleh gelengan Sasuke.

"...Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." Kilatan bayangan gelap sekilas memancar di kedua matanya. Sakura tahu itu, dia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"..."

"Mungkin kau akan berkata bahwa ini bukan urusanku lagi, tapi... Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian di bar. Kenapa kau bersikeras membawa masalah ini untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, onyxnya meredup. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terseret." ujarnya, setelah berhenti cukup lama ia melanjutkan, "Karena... Pelakunya... Mengincarku."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

"Kau tidak perlu menahan semuanya. Lepaskan dan biarkan dirimu menangis. Kenapa kau dan Sasuke selalu mencoba menanganinya seorang diri?" pelukan Itachi pada Sakura semakin mengerat. Namun bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke datang menyaksikan semuanya.

* * *

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Mustika447:** nih pacarmu si yuriko udah nongol disini meski Cuma seiprit wkwk

 **Niayuki** : udah update ya hehe

 **Euri-chan** : iya dong manis semanis authornya #digebukin. Selamat menikmati lemonannya wkwk

 **Raizel's wife** : mereka kayak bocah SMP yang lagi pacaran ya ._. udah update ya..

 **Lvenge** : seandainya kau tahu junior Sasuke terus memberontak saat dia bilang mau ngajak saku mandi...

 **Hoshizora Izumi:**

-ini udah sampai di... wah aku lupa.. kayaknya trouble in paradise wkwk.. btw aku dapet bitter end /nanges/

-cieee suka sama om om cieeeehhh

-sasori emang perhatian kok. Apalagi sama aku /nggak/

-coba bayangin itachi pain dan sasori telanjang bersama... wkwk

-cie jomblo kesel baca adegan cipokan wkwk btw jangan bawa2 kembaranku sih, si pico itu :"

 **Taka momiji** : D: ada pedopil... /bawa sasuke kabur/

 **Widya-Sslovers22** : ada lemonnya kok walaupun nggak hot bgt wkwk

 **Natsui Uchiha** : hmm ternyata dia reviewer mesum hmmm /ngomong dalam ati/

 **Yuwican** : kalo kurang greget coba pas bagian lemonan kamu baca kenceng di depan orang2 wkwk

 **EchaNM** : dia kan Sasulay, sasuke alay wkwk

 **Zarachan:** nah ketahuan mesumnya :O

 **Uchihaliaharuno** : wkwk sido jadi pembantune uchiha to mbak? Wkwk nek lemonane kurang asem bacane sambil ciumin ketek suamimu ya mbak haha

 **Guest:** oh, cerita dimana ada adegan sakura ngamuk atau marah pada mereka karena udah ditipu begitu ya? :o

-wkwk aku lupa bikin saku malu-malu coba D: kayaknya sih ntar dari awal sampai akhir sasuke bakal terus ngeselin.

 **Monia Yurita** : wah udah aku tutup Fbnya.. medsos tinggal punya twitter. Ig, sama tumblr aja..

 **Williewillydo** : kamu mau jadi yuriko kah? Bukan perasaanmu kok. Karena mulai sekarang wordsnya emang dipanjangin. Biar kayak punya sasuke/?/

 **Ongkitang:** keep ripyu juga..

 **Hyuugadevit-chery** : yuk mandi sama author aja yuk /ditimpuk/ wkwk makasih semangat ya ya..

 **Prissa Armstrong:** udah di update ya. Lemonnya seadanya saja wkwk

 **Saki:** penasaran sama lemonnya pasti ya... haha

 **Yuuchiha:** udah update ya..

 **Yuwican:** wkwk udah kok nih.

* * *

.

.

Udah sih gitu aja haha. Makasih atas reviewnya dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Author harus bermeditasi mengarungi banyak film hentai... btw ini author begadang terus Cuma buat mikirin lemonan /hiks/ padahal dulu lancar banget kalo bikin begituan tapi sekarang otaknya ngadat.


	10. Case 10 TITIK TERANG

**TRUE LOVE SWEET LIES**

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

"Mungkin kau akan berkata bahwa ini bukan urusanku lagi, tapi... Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian di bar. Kenapa kau bersikeras membawa masalah ini untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, onyxnya meredup. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terseret." ujarnya, setelah berhenti cukup lama ia melanjutkan, "Karena... Pelakunya... Mengincarku."

Sakura diam tak bergeming mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Kakinya bahkan terasa sangat lemas untuk berdiri. Jadi selama ini pelaku tersebut mengincar nyawa Sasuke. Dan itulah mengapa selama ini ia berusaha melindungi rekan-rekannya?

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia mengincarmu?" tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kini kecemasan tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Aku cukup yakin pelaku tersebut masih berhubungan dengan kasus yang pernah aku selesaikan beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sasuke menghela napas, "Yang ku lakukan saat itu hanya meng-hack situs mereka dan selesai begitu saja." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan menyeruput pelan jusnya, "Tapi sepertinya mereka menganggap aku sebagai musuh yang berbahaya sampai mengorbankan orang-orang yang tidak berdosa hanya untuk menemukanku."

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura kembali mengingat saat dimana Sasuke kembali dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan peristiwa bom yang juga terjadi pada waktu yang sama, "Luka-luka yang kau dapat sebelumnya. Kau mencoba menghentikan bom itu seorang diri, benar begitu?"

"..."

"Bisakah kau menghentikannya sekarang juga!" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sasuke saat pra itu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, "Meskipun kau tahu dia hanya menginginkanmu bukan berarti kau harus menghadapinya seorang diri!"

"Aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Tak apa. Biarkan aku melakukan ini." Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap emerald disana, "Bukankah kau mempercayai aku?"

Sakura mempercayainya. Sangat percaya, tapi.. dia takut kalau ia mengatakannya Sasuke akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, dengan pelan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sakura.. Lihat aku."

"..."

Sasuke dengan lembut menarik Sakura dan memeluknya. Sementara Sakura sudah benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. "Kau akan terus mendukungku bukan?"

Ucapan Sasuke yang lembut dan terkesan memohon merembet ke telinga Sakura. Sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk mengubah pikiran Sasuke. Jadi dia mengangguk memberikan jawaban meski itu sangat berat baginya.

"Bagus.."

"Tapi aku merasa kesal. Hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mengundang dengusan dari Sasuke yang segera mengacak helaian pinknya.

"Tapi kau sudah menjadi penolong yang besar bagiku. Foto yang kau berikan padaku adalah petunjuk yang besar." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, terlihat raut bangga terpancar samar di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Kau sudah melakukannya lebih dari cukup, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum singkat lalu kembali memasang wajah seriusnya dan dia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

 _ **Tap tap tap tap**_

Ketikan pada _keyboard_ nya menggema diseluruh ruangan kantor. Melihat bagaimana fokusnya Sasuke saat melihat ke arah layar, sekali lagi Sakura harus meneguhkan hatinya, bagaimana pun ia akan mendukungnya kalau hanya itu yang bisa ia perbuat.

Meski ia tidak benar-benar ingin Sasuke melakukan semua ini seorang diri.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian sepulangnya mengantarkan foto-foto pada redaksi Sakura berpapasan dengan Itachi dan Pain yang turun dari lantai atas.

"Kau terlihat sibuk, Sakura?" Itachi berdiri tegap bersama Pain yang masih memamerkan senyumannya.

"Ah, aku baru saja menyerahkan foto-foto pada redaksi tadi. Jadi kurasa aku tidak sibuk sekarang."

"Hm.." Pain mengangguk-angguk, "kami baru saja berencana untuk meminum kopi, kau mau bergabung?" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah minum cukup banyak kopi saat menyerahkan fotonya." Sakura tahu, kedua pria ini menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Saat dia berusaha menghindar, Itachi meraih lengannya.

"Ikut saja." Titahnya.

 _ **Ding ding ding**_

Kiba yang sedang berbenah melongok dari meja bar, "Maaf tapi tempatnya belum buka. Oh rupanya kalian.."

"Bisakah kita memesan 3 cangkir kopi?" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kiba Pain pergi ke meja menyusul Itachi yang sudah duduk disana.

"Sebenarnya aku.."

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya, uh.. oh apa kau punya jus tomat?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin itu." Saat Sakura meninggalkan meja utama dan duduk bersama rekannya, Itachi dan Pain menyeringai satu sama lain.

"A-apa?!"

"Oh tidak, hanya saja menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang membuat kalian mulai terlihat mirip." Itachi mengerling genit.

"Huh?"

"Jus tomat disini dibuat spesial untuk Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau menyukai minuman asam itu, Sakura?" kini giliran Pain yang menyerangnya.

Oh benar juga, Sakura sudah terbiasa meminumnya akhir-akhir ini jadi Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya mulai tertarik dengan minuman asam itu.

Tak berapa lama kiba datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka.

"Bukankah ini hanya berisi tomat?" Sakura mengaduk jus tomatnya, memandanginya dengan aneh. Baginya jus tomat itu lebih terlihat seperti bubur tomat. Hanya ampas.

"Oh, maaf. Aku membuat minuman yang sama dengan pesanan Sasuke. Apa kau mau yang lainnya?"

"Tak apa. Dia dan Sasuke mempunyai selera yang sama." Itachi melirik pada gadis yang masih terheran-heran dengan minumannya, mendengar hal itu Kiba tersenyum lega. Sementara Sakura menyeruput sedikit minumannya.

"A-asam..!"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke." Itachi dan ketua memandangi Sakura bersamaan dan dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke arah lain, "Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu bukan?" lanjut Itachi, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"

Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke ingin menyelesaikan ini sendiri dan memintanya untuk tidak membocorkannya. Jadi dia tidak akan menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang telah Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian. Aku yakin kau mengetahui sesuatu. Menjaga rahasia bisa menyebabkan banyak stres kau tau. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Kata Pain.

"Ah uhm, ngo-ngomong-ngomong tentang kesehatan.. Apakah memang benar kalau sangat baik untuk meminum vitamin C sebelum tidur?" Sakura tahu sikapnya yang mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini malah hanya akan membuat kedua pria tersebut tahu jika dirinya tengah berbohong.

Kedua pria itu nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa kau serius saat bertanya padaku tentang _skincare_?" Pain menunjuk mukanya.

"Dengar ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main." Tukas Itachi.

"Aku tidak main-main! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun. Jadi tidak ada yang harus aku katakan pada kalian."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau Sasuke sekali lagi hampir terbunuh?"

 _ **Deg**_

"Semua luka yang ia dapat, dia dapatkan dari bom bukan?" itachi memandang lekat emerald di hadapannya. Disisi lain Sakura terlihat terkejut.

"...Kau mengetahuinya?" Sakura berkata lirih

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Kami hanya tidak memberitahu kamu karena kami takut kau akan khawatir. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bersedia mengatakan apapun. Kami khawatir padanya." Pain dan Itachi saling melempar tatapan cemasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar bagaimana gelisahnya saat kau melihat Sasuke akhir-akhir ini? Saat salah satu terlihat begitu gelisah tentu itu membuat kami khawatir kau tahu!"

"Sakura, bisakah kau bergantung pada kami sekali saja? Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Sasuke, dan untuk membuatmu bahagia." Pain dan itachi memandang Sakura sangat hangat, bahkan hal itu cukup mampu membuat mata Sakura berair.

"Kalian.. akan menolong Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja."

"...Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Saat ketiganya kembali ke kantor, dengan cepat Itachi dan Pain memojokkan Sasuke. Merasakan sesuatu yang janggal membuat Sasori dan Gaara ikut bergabung juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?" mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi Sasuke spontan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya, mata hitamnya menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Maaf." Saat Sakura mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya Pain menahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sakura. Aku bosmu. Kau hanya mengikuti perintahku."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Baiklah. Apa kalian ingat kasus yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu?"

"Maksudmu kejahatan internet itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Maksudmu orang yang terlibat game itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Uh, apa itu?"

"Itu adalah game yang cukup populer dulu." Gaara angkat bicara atas pertanyaan Sakura, "Mereka memakai game untuk menutupi perdagangan gelapnya. Mereka menjual narkoba dan senjata, juga bom."

"Bom?"

"Tentu saja kami segera menutupnya sebelum mereka berhasil menjualnya dan sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi." Lanjut Gaara. "Sasuke yang menghack game itu lebih tepatnya."

 _Jadi itulah mengapa ia mengincar Sasuke._

"Orang yang mencoba ikut campur saat itu mungkin pria ini." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi dia akhirnya mendapatkan bom yang Sasuke coba gagalkan.. dan dia membalaskan dendamnya dengan mengincar Sasuke." Pain menggumam lalu menyandarkan bokongnya pada meja.

"Tapi tidak ada alasan untuk menghadapinya seorang diri, Sasuke. Meskipun memang kau yang menyelesaikan akhirnya, kita semua juga terlibat. Tidak ada bedanya." Tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkannya Sasuke, sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya yang ceroboh ini bertarung seorang diri.

"Ini kasusku." Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi dengan nada yang terdengar jelas bahwa dia tidak ingin perdebatan. "Aku adalah orang yang mampu mengalahkan dia, dia juga berpikir demikian. Itulah mengapa hanya aku lah yang ia kirimi tantangan. Ini tantangan untukku."

"Sasuke.."

"Biarkan aku mengatasinya."

Semua orang saling melempar pandangan khawatirnya. Mereka tahu perasaan Sasuke. Tapi setelah mengetahui semuanya mereka tidak bisa mundur begitu saja. Merasa jengah Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan kantor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke, setidaknya ia ingin meminta maaf, "Tunggu."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke hanya berdiri memunggunginya, namun jauh di dalam sana Sasuke merasa kecewa.

 _Huh?_

"Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka? Bukankah kau mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku... hanya khawatir denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan sebelum akhinya dia pergi. Sementara Sakura mematung, tidak mampu menyuruh tubuhnya untuk mengikuti Sasuke lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berlalu dengan ketegangan yang masih terasa. Keduanya -Sasuke dan Sakura- saling tidak berbicara maupun menyapa hari ini. Meski masih tinggal dalam satu atap, tapi keduanya terlihat semakin menjauh waktu demi waktu, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke menjauhinya.

"Oh, kau disini?" Itachi yang memasuki dapur menyadari Sakura sedang terbengong, tentu saja ia tahu mengapa gadis itu bertingkah demikian. "Ada apa?"

Sakura berjenggit, untuk beberapa saat yang lalu dia pikir itu adalah suara Sasuke, "Oh, bukan apa-apa."

"Kau tidak berbakat berbohong. Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke bukan."

"... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kalian berdua mudah ditebak. Akhir-akhir ini kalian tidak banyak mengobrol. Apa ini karena kami?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Ini semua salahku." Meski mencoba untuk menahan emosinya tetap saja Sakura mulai menangis saat mengatakannya, "Ah. Haha sekarang kenapa aku menangis?" Sakura dengan cepat menyeka air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau sangat jelek." Gerakan Itachi yang sangat cepat membawanya kedalam pelukan membuat Sakura membelalak. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Lepaskan saja dan menangislah. Kenapa kalian berdua selalu mencoba menyelesaikan masalah sendiri?"

 _ **Bruk**_

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan saat sesuatu terjatuh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri memandangi mereka

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke segera pergi sebelum mereka sempat menjelaskannya. Dan karena kejadian saat itu Sakura semakin jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke meski mereka tinggal satu gedung. Kalau tidak ada urusan di kantor, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk pergi entah kemana. Apalagi sampai sekarang, Sakura bahkan masih bisa mengingat ekspresi Sasuke setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat ingin menjelaskannya, namun.. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan pria itu sepertinya menyadarinya karena dia mendongak dari layar komputernya. Tapi...

 _ **Drrt**_

"Halo, ya, ini Sakura." Ujar Sakura sepelan mungkin.

" _Oh, halo. Aku memiliki pekerjaan untukmu. Tapi pekerjaan ini bukan untuk surat kabar atau semacamnya. Apa kau bersedia?"_

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

" _Ada sebuah toko yang aku ingin kau ambil beberapa gambarnya"_

"Sebuah toko?"

"Ya, aku minta maaf karena mengabarimu mendadak, tapi bisakah kau melakukannya sekarang?"

"Apa?! Sekarang?!" Saat Sakura menoleh ke arah ketua, Pain memberinya tanda ok dan mengatakan kalau dia boleh pergi selama dia mengajak orang lain bersamanya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa." Setelah menerima alamat tokonya Sakura mematikan telponnya.

"Pekerjaanmu kelihatannya berjalan lancar." Pain tersenyum.

"Tapi ini hanya karena mereka utuh pengganti." Sakura mengendikkan bahunya pasrah.

"Kau belum mengerti. Ini mungkin juga salah satu hal yang akan membawamu ke kesempatan yang lebih besar. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya."

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu memasukkan kamera ke tasnya dan bersiap keluar.

"Sasuke, ikut dengannya." Perintah Pain.

 _Apa?!_

Sakura segera menoleh pada Pain yang tersenyum seperti biasa lalu beralih pada Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh keberatan.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Sasuke mencoba protes.

"Kau ingat pekerjaan terakhirnya hampir membunuhnya. Siapa tahu hal itu akan terjadi lagi." Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba terlihat sangat serius.

"Kalau begitu berpikirlah juga, akan lebih berbahaya kalau dia bersamaku."

Itachi menghela napasnya, setelah merapihkan dokumen di mejanya ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan menemaninya."

"Apa?" onyx Sasuke terlihat melebar, ia bahkan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku yang akan menjaganya." Itachi menarik Sakura dan merangkul pinggangnya.

"?!"

"Ah, ada apa ini?" Pain yang sedari tadi diam ikut menyusul Itachi, "Kalau itu masalahnya, aku lah satu-satunya orang yang harus menjaganya." Kini Pain protes dan berdebat dengan Itachi.

"Ka-kalian tidak harus..."

 _ **Srak**_

Geseran kursi yang cukup kuat membuat kedua pria yang sedang berdebat menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang segera menarik Sakura keluar.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, sepanjang jalan mereka hanya mengatakan satu dua patah kata dalam perjalanannya.

"Aku akan segera selesai." Kata Sakura.

"Hn."

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Sakura yang terlalu menikmati pekerjaannya tidak menyadari hari sudah menggelap. "maaf, butuh waktu lama dari perkiraanku." Ujarnya merasa tak enak membiarkan Sasuke menunggunya begitu lama.

"Kau selesai?"

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk.

Tanpa membalas percakapan tersebut Sasuke mulai berjalan mendahului, dan hal selanjutnya yang Sakura ingat adalah tangannya yang menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke. _Apa yang aku lakukan?_

"...Apa?" Tepakan kaki Sasuke berhenti, pemuda pantat ayam itu menoleh.

"Oh, uhm... aku hanya berpikir kalau kita harus bicara."

"Hn, baiklah."

 _ **Drrrt**_

Sebuah getaran di saku Sasuke mengurunkan niat Sakura untuk berbicara karena sedetik setelah Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya, pria itu terlihat menegang. _Mungkinkah?_

"Halo."

" _Aku ragu apakah kali ini kau bisa menghentikannya. Aku meletakkannya di tower."_

"Apa?"

" _Apa kau siap? Mulai."_

"Tower lain? Maksudnya...?" Sasuke menggumam memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Bangunan yang baru saja selesai... Sky tower?" Sakura turut menggumam.

"Aku akan menuju kesana." Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Sakura lalu mulai berlari, namun di belakang sana Sakura bersusah payah mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!" pinta Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kau tinggal disana!"

"Tidak! aku akan ikut denganmu! Kalau yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mencemaskanmu lebih baik aku ikut." Sakura berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa sambil terus mengejar Sasuke hingga pria itu memutuskan berhenti.

"Baiklah. Tapi tetap berada di dekatku!" belum sempat mendengar balasan darinya Sasuke mulai menarik tangan Sakura dan kembali berlari. Meski sangat sulit untuk menyamakan irama kakinya dengan Sasuke, Sakura terus menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke agar dirinya tidak tertinggal. Tak apa jika Sasuke menyeretnya kalau dia teratuh nanti.

Sakura memandangi punggung lear Sasuke di depannya, memandang penuh rindu, tangan Sasuke sangat besar dan hangat... entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakannya. Perasaan hangat menguar memenuhi hatinya, tidak peduli mereka baru saja mendapat ancaman bom. Namun dia sadar kali ini dia tidak boleh menghalangi Sasuke, atau akan ada korban.

.

.

.

Saat sampai, pintu masuk di tower tengah dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Sialan.. dimana..?" Sasuke berguman.

"Kenapa kita tidak berpencar dan mencari jalan?" Saat Sakura bersiap berlari Sasuke meraih tangannya.

"Tetap berada di dekatku. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin selalu berada di dekatku?" ujarnya.

"Tapi..."

"Huh?" tak lama, Sakura melihat orang-orang yang ia kenal berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hn? Apa yang mereka...?" tak berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga terlihat bingung.

"Sakura, Sasuke!" Pain melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Menjinakkan bom." Jawab Pain.

"Itachi baru saja berhasil menjinakkannya." Susul Gaara

"Bagaimana kalian tahu ada bom disini?"

"Maaf, kami tapi kami menguping." Itachi memegang sesuatu seperti radio kecil, menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"...jangan bilang.." Sasuke mulai memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Sakura lah satu-satunya orang yang harus kau periksa." Sasori menunjuk Sakura.

Saat sakura memasukkan tangannya ke saku ia menemukan sebuah benda kecil disana, "Apa ini?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya alat penyadap." Jelas Pain.

"Penyadap?" Sakura memandangi benda kecil itu tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka mereka menaruh penyadap padanya.

"Ck!" dengan cepat Sasuke merebut benda itu dan mematikannya.

"Sejak kapan itu berada disana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, kau sangat ceroboh." Pain tersenyum lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Itachi dan itu membuatnya mengingat saat Itachi melakukan itu padanya. Sakura melirik kearah sasuke, semoga ia tidak mengatakan hal memalukan saat itu, sementara Sasuke tengah memandang kesal pada penyadap itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak marah bukan?" Pain menaikkan alisnya. Senyum lebar terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kalian melakukan hal kotor!"

"Yah, kami tidak bemaksud untuk mendengar obrolan kalian atau semacamnya." Pain memicingkan matanya sambil mengelus dagu. Tak terpancar rasa menyesal sedikit pun darinya.

"Tapi kalian melakukannya!"

"Tidak, kami tidak mendengar apapun."

"Ya, telpon yang kau terima merusak suasananya." Lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi terima kasih untuk itu karena kami berhasil mendengar kekerenanmu." Sasori kini ikut serta menggodanya.

"Ya, saat kau bilang pada Sakura untuk tetap berada disampingmu." Perkataan Gaara ditutup oleh kekehan rekannya yang lain.

"Ck! Kalian sepertinya sudah mendengar cukup banyak." Sasuke menggeram dengan semburat malunya.

"Huh.. siapa peduli. Kalau kami tidak melakukannya, kami tidak akan mungkin bisa menghentikannya." Pain berkacak pinggang.

"Ya tapi."

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak memberitahu kami." protes Itachi, "cukup Sasuke. Ini bukan lagi tentangmu sendiri. Aku yakin dia sedang mengamati kita di suatu tempat." Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan ledakan ini seorang diri." Kali ini Pain mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku tahu. Kalau kalian tidak tepat waktu..."

"Jadi?"

Sasuke memandang rekannya satu persatu lalu mengangguk, "maukah kalian menolongku?"

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di kantor mereka mulai berkumpul melingkari sebuah meja untuk memulai berdiskusi tentang semua yang sudah terjadi sejauh ini.

"Jadi tempat pertama adalah pemandian air panas..." tutur Pain.

"Tidak.." Sasuke menggeleng, "dia bilang setelah ledakan di tempat itu tempat selanjutnya adalah bom asli."

"Jadi itu hanya sebuah pembukaan dari semua ini?" ucap Itachi

"Itu yang aku pikirkan" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari bom event cosplay dimana Sakura bekerja." Tutur Pain.

"Sakura bisakah kau menandai tempat itu pada peta ini?" Gaara menggelar peta di meja. Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mengingat tempatnya lalu mulai melingkarinya dengan pena merah yang Gaara berikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, event cosplay itu hanya khusus untuk karakter game yang diselenggarakan oleh game itu kan." Gumam Itachi.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku selanjutnya." Sasori turut melingkari tempat di peta.

"Tapi ini sedikit berbeda dari lainnya." Kata Sasuke. Ia mengingat tempat yang ia datangi bersama Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau benar, itu satu-satunya tempat dimana tak ada bom." Lanjut Sakura.

"Dan tempat yang terbakar itu sudah ditutup cukup lama kan?" kata Sasori.

"Target tempat sebelum ini penuh dengan kerumunan orang.. lalu mengapa.." Itachi kembali bergumam.

"Mungkin ada semacam pesan juga di balik ini." Penuturan Gaara membuat semua orang terdiam sebentar memikirkan maksud dari semua ini. Namun sepertinya tak ada yang mampu mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, kita berpindah ke selanjutnya." Pain menepuk tangannya.

"Dua terakhir tempatnya adalah gedung TV dan Sky Tower tadi." Kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Gaara menyela sambil memandangi tabletnya, "disini ada dua tower dalam game tersebut."

"Kau benar." Ucap Pain, "kalau begitu dia menggunakan tempat kita sebagai pengganti map dalam game."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya ini bisa menjadi petunjuk kalau kita bisa memecahkan maksud dari seluruh lokasi ini. Jadi kemungkinan besar kita akan bisa mengetahui dimana dia."

"Tapi bagaimana kita melakukannya?" Itachi menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah diam beberapa saat Sasuke terlihat menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, Tower tersebut merupakan poin awal pada game tersebut." Sasuke mulai menggambar garis diantara menara TV, event cosplay, dan taman hiburan. Dan garis itu membentuk sebuah segitiga besar. "Dan satu lagi Sky Tower." Sasuke memandangi peta tersebut. "Itachi, apakah ada hal yang terjadi di..." Sasuke mulai menyebutkan dua tempat berbeda dan Itachi mencarinya.

 _ **Tap tap tap**_

Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening. Hanya ketukan pada keyboard Itachi yang terdengar. "Tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tapi menurut berita, ketua penerbit cabang jepang dari game tersebut tinggal disana." Lanjutnya sambil menyebutkan salah satu tempat yang Sasuke sebutkan tadi.

"Itu dia! Jadi persembunyian pengebom itu ada di..."

"Tunggu Sasuke, bisakah kau menjelaskannya?" Pain terpaksa memotong ucapan Sasuke karena semua orang terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau ingat simbol dari game terseut?"

Sasori mengangguk, "Sebuah bintang daud. Bentuknya seperti dua buah segitiga yang ditumpuk."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, semua orang mulai mengerti.

"Bukankah bintang daud ini semacam kata lain dari hexagram?" tutur Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, bukankah Hexagram itu...

"Bukankah dia pemain di game dunia kambing?" tanya Sakura. Dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke mulai menjelaskan tentang pria yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita yang ia temui saat bermain game dunia kambing. "Namanya Hexagram." Lalu Sasuke membuka laptopnya dan menunjukkan obrolannya juga menunjukkan avatar Hexagram.

"Imut." Timpal Pain.

"Tidak. Sudah aku bilang dia pria." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh, aku hampir saja tertipi." Ujar Pain.

"Dan karena pria tua sepertimu kau akan mudah dibodohi." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan heran kalau ketua bisa kehilangan seluruh uangnya untuk seseorang seperti itu." Timpal Sasori.

"Tidak sulit untuk membayangkannya." Ujar Itachi.

"Oh ayolah." Pain yang merasa terpojok menggerutu.

"Tak apa, ketua. Aku juga merasa tertipu." Sakura tersenyum miris saat mengingat kecemburuannya.

"Itu tidak ok sama sekali." Sasuke menyeringai, tentu saja mengetahui Sakura cemburu sangat menyenangkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, mulai sekarang kita harus lebih terfokus pada Hexagram."

"Ya." Semua orang menjawab serempak namun suara Sakura lah yang terdengar sangat kencang..

Jadi kalau mereka bisa memecahkan kasus ini, masalah antara Sasuke dan dirinya akan selesai bukan. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, meskipun tidak bisa membantu banyak dia tetap akan melakukan apapun yang mereka butuhkan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Di sebuah surat kabar tercetak jelas pencarian pengebom yang melakukan teror akhir-akhir ini menjadi buronan di seluruh jepang. Sementara itu polisi juga mencoba melacak jejaknya. Dalam koran tersebut juga terpampang tersangka yang selama ini menggunakan nama Hexagram. _Jadi ini pria yang berpura-pura menadi wanita di game itu?_ Sakura menggumam. Saat ia kembali teringat keceburuannya dulu ia merasa sangat malu. Tapi, yah setidaknya sekarang mereka tahu sosok sebenarnya dan itu cukup melegakan meski keberadaannya belum diketahui. Semuanya berkat Sasuke dan teman-teman yang bekera keras melakuan investigasi sekarang.

Sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut dengan Sasuke tapi. Rasanya hubungan mereka belum cukup pulih.

 _Aku tahu! Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk mereka. Kalau mereka makan malam bersama, Sasuke mungkin juga akan bergabung._ Sakura lantas mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari agensi untuk berbelanja.

"Matahari terbenarmnya sangat cantik." Langit berwarna oranye semakin menambah perasaan tenang Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar membayangkan makan malam nanti. Namun bersamaan dengan itu sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya. Kaca mobil tersebut perlahan turun menampakkan pria berkacamata hitam memamerkan senyum ramahnya.

"Anoo, nona bisakah kau membantuku? Aku mencari rumah temanku, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membaca peta." Pria itu mengeluarkan tangannya dan menunjukkan peta yang ia bawa. Sementara Sakura mulai mendekatinya dan mencoba membaca peta tersebut saat tiba-tiba peta itu dijatuhkan dan tangan pria tersebut segera membekap mulut Sakura.

"Mm...!"

Saat kesadarannya mulai menurun, Sakura mampu melihat ketika pria tersebut menyeringai kearahnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Wkwkwk ada yang masih ingat ceritanya? Maaf beribu maaf karena author bin males bin sok sibuk ini terlalu lama menelantarkan fic ini. Terima kasih untuk seluruh review! Dan maaf untuk segala typos.

tentang bintang daud dan heksagram bisa dicari di gugel yes..


End file.
